Blind Viper
by georgemartin
Summary: FemNaru (Chiasa) smart/loner/genjutsu/kenjutsu little family/friend group little yuri romance later on main characters Chiasa, Yuugao, Kurenai, Anko, Yakumo, Kin, Tsunade
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 encounters and new beginning

Sitting in her room like any other day waiting for the Matron of the orphanage who seemed so nice to bring her dinner, was little three year old Chiasa Uzumaki the daughter of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, ever since little Chiasa could remember her life was dark no light and colours just a murky dark expanse. She remembered when she was two she heard the old man she calls Grandpa speaking to the Matron lady about having someone called a jonin be a guide when she got older to help her get round the village.

A year passed from that conversation and no one came to visit her. Her grandpa would visit sometimes but he explained he was the leader of the village and was very busy but would try his hardest to visit his favourite granddaughter, he kept his promise but as time went on he was getting busier and busier and would only be able to spend an hour with her every evening before bed time.

Smiling to herself Chiasa heard the door to the room click open and she said "g-good evening Miss" She said quietly to the person who entered the room, Chiasa with everyone but her Grandpa was a quiet and reserved little girl. If Chiasa had her sight she would have seen the malicious smile that made it onto the Matrons face, reigning in her evil desires the lady spoke softly like she did with all the children "Chiasa dear, I am going to take you on a walk through the village before dinner how does that sound dear" said the matron smiling, inwardly she cringed _'arrgh I hate being so nice to this girl, not only does she have the Kyuubi that killed my brother and father she is blind and useless… I hate her so much…calm down just walk her to the other side of the village and leave her in an alley and tell her you will be right back but leave her to starve, yes, yes',_ Chiasa completely oblivious to her orphanage matrons true desires replied sadly at the fact she was going out but not able to see any of it "okay miss I think it will be nice to go out" she slowly stood from the futon she was sat on playing with some old wooden blocks even though she couldn't see them and stuck her hands out and very slowly walked and stumbled to the Matron at the door to her room.

The Matron grabbed Chiasa's hand and walked out at her usual pace making it very awkward for Chiasa to keep up and not be constantly stumbling with each and every step she took. Walking round the village Chiasa could hear her name being mentioned along with some hostile words she heard other kids in the orphanage call her and other people they didn't like. If she could have seen the people she would have seen the angry glares that were being sent her way. after about half an hour of walking Chiasa spoke to the matron "M-miss could we go back I'm getting sleepy now" the matron gave her an ugly snarl and said "yes dear but first I need you to wait here for a second as I go get some things quickly" said the matron, setting Chiasa down at the end of a dark alley leaning her against the wall, as she did Chiasa nodded and said quietly "yes miss", seeing the girl agree the matron calmly walked away when she got to the end of the alley she turned once more to look at the pitiful blind three year old blonde girl sitting at the end of the alley, with an evil smirk she walked a bit quicker back to the orphanage.

Waiting five minutes like the matron said Chiasa was getting worried that she was forgotten on purpose, but then thought _'maybe there is que in the shop, she wouldn't forget me'_

An hour later, Chiasa started sobbing quietly to herself coming to the conclusion that the matron had just left her somewhere and wasn't going to come back, crying a bit harder she curled into a ball trying to keep warm to no avail, she didn't want to move in fear of hurting herself, remembering what happened when she got excited on her birthday a year ago when her grandpa gave her a present, she stood up and tried walking/running to him but tripped over and hit her head on the floor causing her to cry she only moved by herself when she was in her room at the orphanage nearly knowing every nook and cranny of it.

Just down the road

Walking back from the hokage office after reporting her first mission as a special jonin. Yuugao Uzuki a dark purple haired woman with chocolate pupil-less eyes and red lips, decided to walk home after getting changed in the jonin changing rooms on the second floor of the hokage tower she was wearing a strapless dark blue top and black leggings, she was enjoying the cool night air on her exposed skin thinking back on her mission when she passed the alley Chiasa was in, she was about leave the mouth of the alley when she heard a strangled sob coming from the far end, deciding to investigate she slowly walked down the alleyway and about half way when she heard the sobbing constantly and a small little girl curled up on the floor, gasping she ran over to her only for the girl to slowly sit up and look directly beside her towards the mouth of the alley and say quietly "I-is anyone there"

' _The hell, I'm right here'_ thought Yuugao, she then took a closer look at the girl noting her smooth blonde hair that was in two pigtails off the side of her head, then she noticed her body was all dirty like she hadn't been bathed in weeks and she looked a little scrawny, but what caught her attention was her milky coloured eyes, that was when she realised this little girl was blind.

Kneeling down she answered the girl in a soothing tone so as not to freak her out, "hello little one are you alright, and where are your parents and how long have you been here", Chiasa when she heard the voice a few feet in front got a little scared but calmed at hearing it and noting there wasn't any tone of hate like she heard from the villagers, sniffling a little, she answered "I don't have parents they died and the matron at the orphanage left me here and said she would be right back but that was ages ago… and I'm, I'm scared" she choked out as she started crying again. Hearing what the little girl said got a little angry that the matron would just abandon her here, she then sat beside the distraught three year old and pulled her onto her lap and started cradling her and running her hand through her dull blonde locks and said "shh, shh, little one everything will be alright okay, hey my names Yuugao Uzuki, what's yours?" she asked at the end even though she knew who she was. Chiasa calmed down in her embrace a little but when she asked for her name she said between sobs "…sob…C-Chiasa…sob… U-Uzumaki", Yuugao smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and said "there, there Chiasa everything will be fine…" she then paused and thought of a brilliant idea and said "…hey Chiasa-chan, what would you say if I adopted you" she said as she watched the girls sobs nearly immediately stop and say "really you would be my mommy".

"Mmmhmmm, yep" Yuugao said she then stood up as Chiasa smiled and just buried her head into her chest and mumbled while crying "thank you, Thank you kaa-chan" she sobbed, Yuugao now standing smiled and said "let it all out, but first we need to see the Hokage and get the adoption forms signed and then me and you are having a bath", Chiasa nodded and said, sleepily "we're going to see grandpa" she said before nodding off in her embrace.

Yuugao smiled but then gained a determined look "don't worry dear, I won't ever leave you or hurt you and I won't let anyone either" she said before taking off to see her hokage.

In the Hokage's Office

"Dog, I think it is time we go visit Chiasa-chan before her bedtime" said the kami no shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi who was signing the last two documents, the Dog Anbu with gravity defying grey hair in standard ANBU gear smiled sadly beneath his mask as he thought of his sensei's blind daughter. He nodded his head, and said "Hai Hokage-sama, it will be nice to see her again even if it is from the shadows" he replied, Hiruzen just nodded he was about to stand when he heard a knock at his door, "I wonder who that could be" Hiruzen wondered out loud before saying "come in"

With Yuugao

Making it to the Hokage's tower she then shunshinned to outside the Hokage's office bypassing the receptionist and other annoyances, she then adjusted the sleeping Chiasa onto her hip, said little girl seemed to then cling onto her shirt before settling again, smiling she knocked on the door and waited a minute before she heard a gruff "come in", opening the door she stepped through and quietly closed it behind her, she turned round only to be received with a worried look from both the dog ANBU and the Hokage who asked "What happened to little Chiasa-chan" he said with Yuugao clearly being able to hear the worry in his voice.

Yuugao walked over to the seat in front of the desk and sat down and made Chiasa comfortable in the process. She then looked at the Hokage and said "I found her in an alleyway crying and curled up, when I found her she didn't look at me, but then I realised she was blind, so I let her hear my voice and asked her a few questions to calm her down, she then told me that the Matron of the Orphanage left her there a couple of hours before and didn't come back…" she would have continued but Sarutobi got a look of righteous anger and said quietly "Dog round her up and take her to Ibiki", the dog Anbu nodded before leaving, Hiruzen apologised and said "sorry please continue", Yuugao nodded and said "she started crying again, that was when I pulled her on to my lap and stroked her hair and kissed her on the head and told her my name and I sort of kind of asked her if I could be her mommy and she got all happy and here we are asking for the adoption papers" she said with a radiant smile.

Hiruzen when he heard the last part smiled and said "Yuugao you have my gratitude, truly you have no idea how much it hurt me seeing her by herself in the orphanage not being able to play with the others…" he paused as he began rifling through his draws and pulled out a document "ahh hear we are, now I need you to sign here, here and here… that's it good now Chiasa is no longer Uzumaki but Uzuki, she is now your daughter please be kind and patient with her not many families are willing to take a blind child in" he finished, Yuugao smiled and said "Don't worry Hokage-sama, she is in capable hands." She said before standing up and walking out the room with Chiasa sleeping.

' _Minato, Kushina, your daughter finally has someone'_ thought Hiruzen as he let a tear roll down his face.

At Yuugao's apartment.

Walking through the front door of her modest two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living size apartment, Yuugao went straight to the bathroom and walking in she knelt down and whispered "Chia-chan wakey, wakey" she said softly, Chiasa opened her milky eyes and smiled and said "Mama, is that you" Yuugao smiled and said "yes, it's me dear, now we both need a bath okay", Chiasa brightened up at that and said "really I was only given enough to wash my face and down there" that caused Yuugao to bite down a growl lest she scare her daughter and said "well that won't do will it now stand up so we can remove your clothing" she said, Chiasa nodded and stood looking in the direction of her mother, Yuugao smiled and said "okay I'm taking off your top now okay" Chiasa nodded and felt her mother removing her top, when Yuugao removed the top that could pass on more of a rag she nearly burst into tears at the sight of her slightly emaciated body, being able to clearly see her ribs and hips, composing herself, she said "now for your shorts" Chiasa smiled and nodded and felt her shorts being removed. Once she was naked Yuugao turned off the water that was running and picked her up and sat her in the water and said "now stay still a second while I get out of my clothes" Chiasa smiled and said "okay, kaa-chan" she said as she splashed some water, Yuugao giggled at her actions and quickly stripped as well revealing her toned stomach and legs as well as her perky round bum and D-cup breasts. Stepping into the opposite end of the bath to Chiasa Yuugao grabbed a sponge and said "Chia-chan, I'm going to bring you close okay so I can wash you alright sweetie", Chiasa smiled and said "hai kaa-chan, is it alright if can I touch your face though", Yuugao looked at her weirdly and said "why do you want to do that hun", Chiasa looked down and said "ah well when I first met grandpa he told me to run my hands over his face and he said it would help me visualise what he looks like", Yuugao smiled and leant forward and pulled her little hands up and placed them on her face getting her to giggle a little, Chiasa started with her forehead, then her eyes, nose lips, chin she then lastly outlined her jaw line before gasping a little at the mental image she made and asked "kaa-chan what colour are your lips, hair and eyes" Yuugao smiled "my lips are red, my hair is dark purple and my eyes chocolate brown" she said and saw Chiasa nod at every one and then said "Kaa-chan you look pretty", Yuugao giggled at her childishness and said "okay then my turn" she said, before Chiasa could figure what was happening Yuugao placed her fingertips on her forehead and followed the same process as Chiasa, Chiasa giggled a little, Yuugao then playfully gasped "Chiasa, you never told me you were so pretty" Chiasa giggled at her and splashed her with water.

After playing around a bit Yuugao finished washing Chiasa down and herself as well while telling her about herself. They then got out of the bath both wrapped in towels, Yuugao gently took Chiasa's hand and slowly led her to her bedroom where they would both spend the night, getting there Yuugao knelt down and took Chiasa's towel and started towelling her off before putting one of her oversized t-shirts on her she then grabbed a hair dryer and started blow drying Chiasa's hair which was rather long reaching her lower shoulders already after she then placed her on the bed. While she dried herself Chiasa, drifted off to sleep.

Mindscape

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Standing up, Chiasa cocked her head to the side and thought _'where's Yuugao kaa-chan did something happen where is she'_ she frantically thought before she stumbled forward and begun walking. It wasn't long she felt herself passing through a doorway when she tripped and landed on the floor, letting out a cry when she hit the ground. Getting up she continued to stumble around with her arms outstretched making sure she didn't walk into anything. She was about to stop when she felt herself walk into something warm and fluffy, not really caring she nuzzled her face into this comforting warmth and giggled when she felt something similar tickle her sides a little. It then wrapped round her waist and sat her down on a dry piece of flooring. Before a voice said softly and motherly **"don't be frightened I only want to speak"**

With the Kyuubi

Kyuubi in her human form was sitting on the reasonably dry patch of floor in the mindscape when she saw her little blind jailor she felt bad for, like really bad for, granted her youki healed her and kept her from starving, but it wasn't enough to heal her jailors eyes that were somehow damaged when the Shinigami was summoned, she then gasped as she watch the petite 3 year old fall over letting out a cry as she hit the floor, looking on sadly she thought _'I am truly sorry this happened to you little one'_

She then saw her somehow pass through the bars and into the prison she was in walking towards her, deciding to walk over to her host she made a soft wall with three of her nine tails and waited, she saw Chiasa trip again but fall against her warm fluffy tails and start nuzzling them, smiling to herself she then got another tail to tickle her getting an angelic giggle to escape her throat, deciding it was time to introduce herself she got the tail to gently sit her down opposite her and say **"don't be frightened I only want to speak"**

Hearing the voice Chiasa once again cocked her head to the side and said "hello…what do you want…I'm Chiasa Uzuki", Kyuubi smiled and said **"in that case I am Katsumi or as some call me Kyuubi no Kitsune"** she said. Katsumi half expected her little jailor to start crying but wasn't expecting her response "hello Katsumi-chan, what did you want to talk about, where are we and where is Kaa-chan", Katsumi for her part was amazed and said **"well your kaa-chan is alive, we are currently in your mind right now and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry but my attack on the village wasn't my fault but that of a person who controlled me, I also wanted to tell you why some people have said mean things to you is because of me, it's because I am sealed with in you as compensation I have been healing you and feeding you my chakra when they have underfed you."**

Chiasa sat there looking at what she was told an all-powerful demon by her grandpa, now another thing that she was thinking about was she was in her mind, Kyuubi was sealed in her and she is sorry, using her three year old logic she cocked her head to the opposite side and said "I forgive you, so you're like a guardian angel right." Kyuubi sat there in mild shock before nodding **"Hai I'm like your guardian angel"** , Chiasa smiled and said nervously "can I trace your face", Katsumi smiled and crawled so she was directly in front of her, she then gently lifted Chiasa's small hands and placed them on her face, when her hands were tracing Katsumi's Chiasa asked again "Katsumi-chan, what colour is your hair eyes and lips", Katsumi smiled again and said after she felt Chiasa's hands trace the side of her face **"my hair is red like a strawberry…"** she said getting a giggle from the girl **"…my eyes are red like fire with a night black pupils…"** Chiasa nodded **"…and my lips have a smattering of night black lip stick"** when she finished Chiasa grinned and said "you're as pretty as Kaa-chan, nee-chan" she said. When Katsumi heard her say that she felt herself get a little lighter and pulled Chiasa onto her lap and squeezed her gently getting a surprised yelp from the little girl. Katsumi then started stroking the girls hair and said **"you have to go to sleep now, but how about we make this our little secret hey, we can tell everyone when you graduate the academy and will help you no matter what, goodnight imouto"** she finished as she watched Chiasa fade from her mind, Katsumi's smile turned to a sad one ' _ **Kushina, I kept my promise your daughter has my protection and the love of another, I hope you are watching her from where ever you are'**_ she thought before retreating further into her cage to an area where she had a little control and was able to have a futon and blanket, she too then curled up and went to sleep.

Waking up Yuugao groggily smiled as she saw her adopted daughter, seeing the time Yuugao slowly and quietly got up so as not to wake Chiasa up. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes she changed wearing a pair of spandex biker shorts and a purple strappy singlet. Looking over she saw Chiasa wiggle into the spot where Yuugao just vacated, giggling quietly to herself Yuugao leant down and kissed her exposed cheek and left the room.

In the kitchen Yuugao got out a lot of high in calorie foods for Chiasa, leaving them on the kitchen counter she made a to do list for the day

clothes shopping—4x t-shirts, 4x sweaters, 4x shorts, 4x leggings/pants, 7x panties, 2x sundresses, 2x kimono's, rain coat/poncho, maybe some ninja stuff?

Food list – high calorie foods, normal foods, stop off at Akimichi and ask for some tips and see if they have any pills that could help.

Toys, plush, dolls, bed time stories

Other essential toddler items.

Lunch at the Dango stand

Home play games

Looking over her list Yuugao nodded to herself got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking sausages, bacon, egg, beans, and breakfast pancake and set the kettle on.

15 minutes later

Waking up she yawned and rubbed her head a little before sitting up, remembering yesterday's events she smiled and started looking for the edge of the bed, finding it Chiasa slowly climbed out only to misinterpret the height and fall out with a thump causing her to whimper a little, standing up she held her arms out and felt along the length of the bed until she came to the end. Letting go she tried finding the doorway only to stay rooted in her spot to afraid to move.

Yuugao meanwhile was just finishing breakfast and serving it up when she heard loud thump followed by a quiet whimper and some shuffling, hearing her move after her fall calmed her down a little but not much quickly putting the plates on the table she walked to the hall way and saw Chiasa standing in the door way of her room looking scared, Yuugao then knelt down and called out "chia-chan, walk straight for me dear okay" Chiasa when she heard her mommy got over her fear and tentatively took a step forward followed by another and another. Yuugao who was watching her walk slowly towards her was encouraging her with every step by counting them out and telling her when she passed a room, when she was a step away Yuugao said "one more step honey one more step" and with one step Chiasa found herself in the embrace of her mother. Yuugao smiled and kissed her on the head and picked her up and walked into the kitchen where she and Chiasa were assaulted by the aroma that is bacon and sausages, Chiasa started to drool a little at the smell setting her down in front of the food and placing the knife and fork in her hands Yuugao was about to sit down when she saw that Chiasa couldn't see the food looking at her adoptive daughter sadly she pulled her chair and plate round and said "Chiasa, at the orphanage, did you feed yourself or did they have someone help you" asked Yuugao. Chiasa nodded and sniffled "I had someone help but, sometime they forgot to feed me and they never taught me how to use a knife and a fork." She said, Yuugao frowned and said "don't worry, mama's hear I'll help you here let me feed you" she said offering a fork full of sausage to her, Yuugao then said "open wide and say ahhh", Chiasa did so causing Yuugao to giggle and make Chiasa pout cutely with a mouthful of sausage.

After finishing breakfast which took a lot longer than usual, Yuugao led Chiasa to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, Yuugao then put her hair into her signature high ponytail once she did that, she put Chiasa's into a little bun that was slightly off centred leaving some hair to cascade down framing her face.

Picking her up and resting her on her hip Yuugao walked out the door of her apartment ready for a long morning of shopping and threatening people who might hold a grudge for what her daughter held.

4 hours later

Walking down the road Yuugao was carrying in one hand a scroll with all of Chiasa's new clothes, toiletries, bedroom stuff and toys and the weekly food shopping. In her other arm resting on her hip was Chiasa who was wearing a red sundress with floral pattern and a soft pink sweater over top that had a mixture of straight and squiggly lines on it, she was also wearing a pair of sandals and to Chiasa's joy and Yuugao's her first pair of proper big girl panties. At this current moment Chiasa had her face buried into the side of Yuugao's left breast trying to seem invisible and block out all the hateful comments that were being hurled at her and her mom. Yuugao on the other hand was close to pulling the sword out of the seal on her hand and murdering the bastards that were calling her baby names and upsetting her.

Getting to the dango shop Yuugao walked in and saw her two friends Kurenai and Anko eating Dango as usual, but the weird thing that got her was that Ibiki was there as well. Walking over Yuugao placed her scroll on the spare seat at the table and sat in the other letting Chiasa sit on her lap and bury her head into her chest again trying to become invisible. While this happened Anko, Kurenai and Ibiki watched with raised eyebrows until they saw Yuugao settle and the little girl that looked like she wanted to disappear.

Anko being Anko broke the silence and said "what did you do to get a D rank babysitting" she asked. Yuugao simply shook her head and gained a grin and said "Chiasa-chan can you introduce yourself to my best friends Anko, Kurenai and Ibiki, I promise they won't be mean", waiting a moment the little girl spoke into Yuugao's causing it to sound muffled "promise" Yuugao nodded and said "promise". Chiasa slowly turned showing the three people her cute little face causing Kurenai and Anko to internal scream "KAWAII!" while Ibiki smiled a little, but frown a little when he saw she was quite obviously blind, this was mimicked by both Kurenai and Anko, something Yuugao didn't miss either. Chiasa now facing the table spoke "H-hello I'm Chiasa Uzuki" while she was speaking Anko decided to take a swig of sake but spat it out covering an unfortunate Chunin nearby when Chiasa finished, Ibiki just looked at her with a little shock and Kurenai started stammering "when, how, why" seeing their reactions made Yuugao giggle a little making Chiasa look at her but dismiss it as she heard most of it, a slurping followed by spitting sound followed by a cry of disbelief and the stammering of 'when, how, why' last. Yuugao smiled and said "Kurenai-chan to answer "last night after I found her abandoned in an alleyway by the orphanage matron, how I told her I would be her mother and then told the Hokage to hand over the paperwork and why she's just so cute and I couldn't just leave her out there" she finished, Chiasa looked at what she believed was Kurenai but ended up looking the other way and said "um…Kurenai-chan can I trace your face so I can get a better image of you" she said cocking her head to the side. Kurenai looked at Chiasa's back weird and was about to say something when Ibiki placed a hand on her shoulder and said quietly "she's blind didn't you see her eyes" Anko when she heard that she looked a little sad for the girl, Kurenai her eyes widen a bit before gently saying "Chiasa-chan, turn around dear I'm the other way", Yuugao looked at Ibiki and nodded a thankyou before giggling at Chiasa's antics when she gave a sheepish grin at looking the wrong way said as she turned to face Kurenai "hehe my bad" Kurenai now knowing she is blind now understands what she meant by trace her face. Leaning forward Kurenai takes her outstretched hands and places them gently on her face letting her trace it slowly when she gets past Kurenai's mouth she asks "ne Kurenai-chan what colour is your hair, eyes and lips", Kurenai smiles and a says as Chiasa runs her fingers along her jaw line "my hair is raven black… my eyes are ruby red and my lips are red as well" she finished before smiling "nee-chan your pretty" when she called Kurenai her sister she smiled at her and said "thank you imouto, you look very pretty to" she replied making Chiasa smile and blush a little. Anko not wanting to be left out said "oh,oh,oh me next" she said excitedly placing Chiasa's hands upon her face and saying "my hair is a lighter purple than Yuugao, my eyes are black and my lips are peachy" she finished as Chiasa got to her mouth. A minute later Chiasa sat there and cocked her head to the side and looked in Anko direction. Seeing her quiet Kurenai leaned over and said "why does she do that head thing", Yuugao smiled and said "well as far as I can tell she does it every time she has to think, but I must admit she looks like a little Kitsune and so cute."

As she finished Chiasa spoke "your pretty to oba-chan" Anko smiled and said "huh Ibiki, I'm her auntie now let's see what she calls you." Hearing her Ibiki rolled his eyes and stood in front of Chiasa and placed her hands on his face, as she traced his face forehead he told he was bald but wore a bandana had black eyes and light tanned lips, Chiasa as she traced his face stopped on each scar and softly caressed each one. When she finished she said "oji-kun, I'm sorry" she said before latching onto Ibiki's leg now he was standing.

Ibiki closed his eyes and smiled before picking her up and said "Chiasa-chan, they happened a long time ago so don't worry okay" he said as he passed her back to Yuugao who was sat. When he placed her back into her mother's arms he looked at Anko "looks like I made Uncle, Anko." They then started ordering their food with Yuugao reading the menu out for Chiasa.

Sitting back down the 'new' family got to know each other before Ibiki and Anko had to go to work again, Kurenai however didn't have to go and helped with Chiasa that afternoon by helping set up her new room and all her new stuff.

A month later

Sitting in the lounge Chiasa was playing with her new fox plush toy that her big sister Kurenai gave her. Yuugao was in the kitchen making some drinks for the both of them when Kurenai walked through the door alerting the two of them and making doubly sure for Chiasa she spoke up "Imouto, Yuugao I'm here", when she finished Chiasa who now new her way round most of the apartment stood up and walked slowly but surely towards her voice and said "Kurenai nee, hug me", Kurenai hearing her smiled and knelt down waited a minute until Chiasa with outstretched arms came within hugging range and picked her up causing her to squeal in excitement. Kurenai then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Yuugao who made them a cup of tea for her and Kurenai and a milk for Chiasa in a Sippy cup to make it easier. Taking a couple of sips of their tea the two women looked at Chiasa happily sipping away with a thoughtful expression with her head cocked to one side. Yuugao wanting to know what her daughter was thinking about "Chia-chan what are you thinking about dear", Kurenai seeing Chiasa did not hear Yuugao gave her a nudge and said "Chia-chan Yuugao asked what you were thinking" Chiasa feeling her sister nudge her and ask her a question smiled and said "sorry kaa-chan I was thinking about what grandpa said when you went on that mission and he looked after me" she finished, Yuugao hearing that said "Chia what did your grandpa say"

Chiasa smiled and said "he told me about chakra and that with it could possibly be able to see a little" she finished quietly at the end, Yuugao looked at her sadly and said "how about we help you unlock your chakra then…after you finish your milk" hearing her mother, Chiasa started gulping her milk down and finished in record time before wriggling out of Kurenai's grasp and walked the fastest the two had seen her to the living room. Yuugao and Kurenai looked at each other and smiled and walked into the room Kurenai sat down while Yuugao stood behind Chia and gently placed her hands on her shoulders and slowly sat her down so she was sitting cross legged between Yuugao's legs that were spread in a V shape, she then started explaining how to unlock her chakra "Chiasa, I want you to close your eyes… now look inwards for a warm feeling…when you find it pull on it until it feels like water rushing over you"

Chiasa after closing her eyes listened to the calming voice of her mother and started searching for the warm fuzzy feeling. Sitting there for 10 minutes Chiasa started feeling a warm feeling that started to grow and grow it was then she swear she saw a blue glow or something, she then subconsciously reached out and started tugging on what she thought was her chakra, slowly at first she felt something rushing through her… but the feeling grew more and more until it felt like an incredible weight or her shower started pumping out litres upon litres of water on her.

Outside Yuugao and Kurenai watched as their 3 year old daughter/sister emitted a blue glow that turned into whirling vortex that seemed so controlled and calm, it then burst outwards bathing the entire room in a warm blue glow.

Yuugao not wanting her to suffer from chakra exhaustion shook Chia's shoulder snapping her out of her mini trance and said "well done musume you unlocked your chakra" she said hugging her, Kurenai smiled and started praising the little girl, it was then that Anko and Ibiki barged in and said "you unlocked her chakra without us" whined Anko, Ibiki chuckled and said "yes they did and it seems that little Chiasa has quite a bit of it to" he said ruffling her head messing her bun and chopsticks up, getting a pout from the girl who tried swatting his hand away.

Anko then shouted pumping her fist in the air and shouted "let's celebrate with dango" she was met with sweat drops from everyone and Chiasa chirped "koko-oba your funny", Anko just raised an eyebrow at the little nickname she inherited but shrugged it off and picked Chia up and ran out the door with Yuugao hot on her heels with Chiasa's jacket as it was the middle of winter and cold out, Kurenai and Ibiki shook their heads while listening to the peeling laughter of Chiasa echoing round. Ibiki turned to Kurenai and said "tell Chia I'm sorry for not being able to come but there is spy that needs my attention" he said before leaving via shunshin. Kurenai smiled and took off after Yuugao.

Later that night

While Chiasa was asleep Yuugao was sitting in the lounge reading a scroll on a new kenjutsu form when she heard a knock on the door followed by Ibiki stepping through the door with a scroll, Yuugao looked at him and he said "I happened to come across tonbo in I&T today and asked if he had any spare scrolls on chakra techniques for blind shinobi to help them see… as you can tell my encounter was fruitful to say the least, just teach her these and she will be able to move round more freely than before", Yuugao smiled "Chiasa will be extremely happy when I start her with these tomorrow" Ibiki smiled and left to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 rejection and a serpent's gift

Time skip one year, four year old Chiasa

Over the next couple of months Chiasa was able to master the three techniques in the scroll her uncle Ibiki was able to procure for her. The first was **chakra parusu** (chakra pulse) where Chiasa would then send out chakra in pulses that helps her walking round stopping her from banging into walls, door frames and other people. The next technique was **Chakra nami** (chakra wave) she would send out waves of chakra say when she entered a room to get a general layout of the entire room where people and furniture were the first time she got it right Chiasa was able to create a mental picture of her room causing her to cry, afterwards she went round everywhere creating her little 3D plain with the chakra nami but soon found that using it so much tired her out quickly her mother then scolded her in saying that the instructions in the scroll were clear the Chakra nami was for determining where everything was and the pulse was what she used while walking along they were made to be used in conjunction with each other. The third and final one was **Chakra Himei** (chakra scream) her moulding chakra into her throat and then release it as a subsonic screech that would create sound waves that would reverberate around the place and when each wave bounced off of an object it would allow her to get a rough estimate of the area she was in. she also learnt from her other sister Katsumi that as her Jinchuuriki she would gain perfect chakra control and have more luck with Yin release making genjutsu easier, when Chiasa asked why Katsumi gave two answers 1.) She was female so naturally had more of the spiritual energy and 2.) She was sealed in her a spiritual beast who specialised in Yin release and illusions.

Sitting in the park Chiasa was sending out little pulses of chakra every couple of seconds while her auntie Koko [Anko] was telling her about her summons the snakes "my summons the snakes come from their home the Ryuchi cave, where the great white snake sage lives, at the moment the leader of the snakes is Manda and his wife Chiyuhitokuchi both are very powerful they also have a daughter who is probably your age, there are also lots of different size snakes that have a range of abilities and skills that range from infiltration, information gathering, combat and messengers and on the rare occasion for the likes of Chiyu sama healers anyway when your older I may give you the scroll for the snakes, you remember the hand seals right…" hearing her auntie ask a question Chiasa nodded "Hai oba-chan there are 12, monkey, dragon, rat, bird, snake, ox, dog, horse, tiger, boar, ram and hare" she said doing each hand seal as she slowly said it trying to get each one right but stumbling on the dragon hand sign. Anko nodded and continued "hai very good now I'll tell you the hand signs for the summoning but when you do them don't add chakra okay… here are the hand signs for it Chiasa they are boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram then bite your thumb drawing blood and slam your hand on the ground, oh and you have to make that small blood sacrifice each time as well" she finished, unfortunately she didn't account for Chiasa getting excited and miss the practice it later without chakra bit.

Later that day

After being dropped home by Anko, Chiasa starts getting her building blocks out and starts making a mini castle, Yuugao then walks in from the bathroom and joins her daughter in building her castle, Yuugao then asks while building if she wants to play a game, which Chiasa, starts nodding happily to her while putting most of her concentration on her little castle. Yuugao smiles and picks her up from the ground causing said girl to shriek and giggle in surprise at her mother's actions, while pulsing her chakra she sees her mother is heading for her dress up stuff her big sister got for her on her last birthday and starts saying "I want to be the princess, the princess. And kaa-chan can be the handsome prince that saves me from the castle" Yuugao when she heard that giggled and said "hai, you can be the princess" getting her changed into the princess outfit they went back to the makeshift castle and began a role play while they were playing Hiruzen appeared at the door about to knock only to hear a squeal of excitement from a certain blonde princess followed by small footsteps and "grandpa's here, grandpa's here, Kaa-chan, let him in, let him" which was also followed by the sounds of a small person jumping up in an attempt to reach the door handle.

When the door finally opened it revealed a bouncing Chiasa in a blue princess outfit with her hair done in her usual bun and chopstick holding it together and her bangs framing her face, in front of a smiling at him said "hello Hokage-sama are you here to play princess with Chiasa" Hiruzen's face crinkled and in amusement and said "I was here wondering if you wanted to come round for a dinner at my house with the clan heads the only reason I ask is that there are some clan heirs of the same age as Chiasa here and it might be a good for her now she can walk around and interact easier" he finished Yuugao nodded and said "I think me and Chiasa-chan would love to what time is it tonight" the hokage smiled and told them it was at 7:00 pm before he left he knelt down and gave her a necklace that belonged to Kushina, hugged her and told her how proud he was. Before bidding them goodbye. Much to Chiasa's disappointment.

Later that night Sarutobi compound

Arriving at the sarutobi compound Yuugao was dressed in a plain black and white kimono with a purple sash round her waist, she also wore a little black eye shadow and painted her nails red to match her lips, her hair was done in a high ponytail with a couple of plats, walking next to her was Chiasa with her hair in the normal bun and chopsticks, she was wearing a sky blue kimono with red accents and petals on it she also had a black sash round her waist as well. Knocking on the door of the main building Yuugao looked down at her daughter and saw her inching behind her leg seeing this she said to her "Chia honey it will be fine if anyone makes fun of you we can leave straight away and go to Kurenai's house where some of the other ladies you've met before are gathered tonight", hearing her mother's calming words Chiasa calmed down and nodded "Okay kaa-chan" she said quietly.

After she answered Sarutobi answered the door and welcomed them in, when they walked in Yuugao led Chiasa over to where some of the mothers were conversing as they watched their children play. Arriving their Yuugao spoke "hello their Chiasa here was wondering if she was able to join the others"

Hearing Yuugao, Mikoto smiled and looked at Chiasa before gasping quietly then back at Yuugao and said "yes of course she can, ah can she get over to them by herself" she asked at the end, Yuugao nodded "Hai, she has learnt some chakra techniques that allow her to navigate around well enough not to bump into things." When she finished some of the other mothers, Yoshino Nara, Mika Akimichi, himawari Yamanaka, Hitomi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana looked at Chiasa weirdly a second before realising she was blind they then started whispering amongst themselves, letting them whisper Yuugao knelt down kissed Chiasa on the forehead before saying "go over and introduce yourself to the other children, Chi-chan" Chiasa nodded and headed off without even stumbling getting some of the women to look at Yuugao who sighed and explained how she did it.

With Chiasa

Walking towards the group of kids who she didn't know she sent out a pulse of chakra to make sure they were still there and spoke timidly when she saw them look at her "hello, I'm Chiasa Uzuki" when they heard Chiasa speak a girl with blonde hair spoke first "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka, the one next to me is Shikamaru…" getting a troublesome from the boy, she then introduced the rest who all stood in a line in front of her looking at her. "…that's Hinata… Choji…shino…Sasuke…and lastly Kiba" when Ino finished her introduction of everyone Kiba spoke loudly gaining the attention of the mother's "I don't like you" hearing that Chiasa looked down at the ground with her hands behind her back and said "o-oh okay, why don't you like me" she asked shyly, the mothers too wanted to know especially Tsume, Hana and Yuugao who was frowning, Kiba smirked and said "well you smell like a fox mixed with roses and strawberries and your eyes look weird", when she heard that Chiasa's head snapped up and was about to say she was blind when Ino commented "yeah her eyes do look weird and ugly, what do you guys think", shikamaru said "troublesome", Choji nodded which he did just as Chiasa launched a chakra nami catching the movement along with Sasuke walking away, Hinata to nodded and shino just remained silent, it was then that Kiba started making jokes about her eyes along with Ino.

When Yuugao heard Kiba and Ino comment on Chiasa's eyes she groaned, Mikoto wondering why granted she heard the hurtful things so asked, Yuugao responded "she's very self-conscious about her eyes, the last person who she heard say her eyes were ugly made her cry and stay in her room and refuse to come out for an entire week and it took a further two weeks to get her to leave the house" Mikoto just nodded sadly. Tsume and Hana, could see Chiasa was a nice girl, granted she was quiet but nice and they were fuming that Kiba would be so mean to her like that.

Chiasa hearing them make jokes about her eyes started crying and shouted while walking away quickly "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M BLIND" causing one or two of the males to look over and frown at Kiba and Ino for making fun of someone's disability. When Ino heard what Chiasa said shut up immediately and looked at the ground and thought about how much she must have hurt her Kiba however smirked and walked off to find Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji who walked off.

Chiasa finally making it to Yuugao latched on to her leg and cried into her mother kimono, seeing her distressed Yuugao picked her up and started rubbing her back while shushing her quietly, when she calmed down a little Chiasa choked out "k-kaa-c-chan are m-my eyes ugly", Yuugao shook her head and said "no there not ugly there beautiful musume, don't ever think otherwise okay" Chiasa nodded and said "can we go now, I want to see Kurenai nee-chan and koko-oba" she said quietly, Yuugao nodded and excused herself getting apologetic looks from Ino's mother who said that she would be talking to Ino about bullying people with a disability, Tsume and Hana gave Chiasa a kiss on the forehead and apologised for their son/brothers behaviour before saying goodnight.

Saying goodnight to Sarutobi and Hiashi who he was talking to Yuugao holding Chiasa Shunshinned to Kurenai's apartment, where they would spend the night talking and laughing and cheering Chiasa up until 9:00pm when Chiasa fell asleep on the couch.

The next day

Around lunch time Chiasa was sitting on the floor with a giant snake, raven, fox and cat plush toys going through and practicing the hand signs Anko showed her the other day. It was then both Yuugao and Kurenai came into the lounge and sat on the couch watching her until Yuugao said to Kurenai who was wondering why she was doing the same hand signs over and over "Anko told her about the summoning jutsu and its hand signs" Kurenai nodded and as she did both looked at each other and smiled with their eyes closed missing that Chiasa accidentally channelled some chakra into the hand seals making her reverse summon herself with a poof causing Yuugao and Kurenai to go wide eyed before Yuugao started going Hysterical, Kurenai who was no better stood and grabbed Yuugao said "go tell lord hokage and ask if he knows what will happen and I'll ask Anko if she knows." Not calming down Yuugao jumped out the open door and sprinted to the Kage tower, Kurenai also sprinted to the T&I division to talk to Anko.

At the Kage tower

Not bothering to knock or anything Yuugao burst through Hiruzens doors getting said man to look up and find a distraught Yuugao he quickly stood and said "Yuugao what happened" all Yuugao could say "Anko…showed…summoning…signs…to Chiasa…the other day…Chiasa was practicing it today and accidentally added chakra and disappeared in a puff of smoke" she finished hearing what she said Hiruzen nodded grimly and summoned a monkey and said "Tell enma-kun that there is a little blonde girl that has accidently reverse summoned herself and we need to know where she went" the monkey saluted before dispersing. Sarutobi looked at Yuugao and said "that is all I can do, all we can do is hope where ever she ended up they are nice to her." Yuugao broke down into tears again and slumped to the floor only to be wrapped in a hug courtesy of Kurenai and Anko who just arrived hearing the same thing from Kurenai.

In the snake summoning world

Chiyuhitkuchi was taking a mid-morning slither along a river minding her own business thinking about her recent divorce with her husband Manda causing the Hebi clan to break in half with her half moving to the east of the snake summoning realm inhabiting the forests, rivers and glades while Manda got the mountains, desert and wastelands. Fortunately for Chiyu the great white snake sage saw Manda falling from grace and chose Chiyu and joined her half of the clan. She then started thinking about her daughter and how upset she was when she found out what was happening, suddenly a poofing sound happened above her causing her to look up and gasp seeing a little girl no older than her daughter falling, being the kind soul she was she whipped her tail and gently wrapped it round the girl who seemed to be giggling at the whole thing.

Putting the girl down Chiyu looked at her before getting lost in her thoughts _**'how sshe mussst of ssssome how reversssed sssumoned herssself, but sssshe isss no older than four wait isss sssshe the one the sssage told me of.'**_ while Chiyu was thinking she was bought out of her musing when Chiasa gasped "hey you look like one of Anko-oba-chans summons she told me about…hiya my name is Chiasa Uzuki" Chiyu now looking closely saw the girl was blind _**'that explainsss the chakra nami and parusssu, poor girl wait I can help her if she reverssssed ssssummoned hersssself she is aligned with my clan I'll have her ssssign the new ssscroll and have kodokuna become her familiar'**_ remembering she asked a question said **"hello Chiasa-chan, my name is Chiyuhitokuchi, but people call me Chiyu and I'm the new snake clan boss since a great division in the clan causing us to break apart",** Chiasa looked in the direction of Chiyu and said "Oba-chan said you were a great healer…are you able to fix my eyes" she said very quietly looking at the ground. Chiyu looked sadly at her and said **"Chiasssa, pleasssse walk with me, I'll tell you about ssssome thingsss assss we head back to where everyone issss"** Chiasa nodded and started walking alongside the great snake while she spoke **"now, I am sorry to say that even I can't heal your eyes… but because you are here without a contract you are aligned with my people, so I am willing to let you sign our contract, have a partner who will help you…"** she said getting a down cast look from her but a bit of a smile when she was told about having a partner and being able to sign the contract, Chiyu then asked **"do you need me to explain how a summoning works…"** Chiasa just shook her head "koko-oba-chan told me all about it the other day" she said exuberantly. Chiyu smiled and said **"thatsss good, now the lassst thing I can give you issss my doujutsssu the piercing sssnake eye** (hebigan) **…"** she said getting Chiasa to snap her head in her direction with a look of hope plastered over her face, seeing this Chiyu smiled and continued **"…it comesss in two stagesss the initial sssstage and the final ssssstage, the initial ssssstage will allow you to ssssee the outline of a figure assss well as sssshow their heat sssssignature, but if you look at a sssscroll the sssscroll will appear blue and the writing will be black sssso you will be able to learn to read and the final ssssstage will unlock with training and will allow you to casssst and break genjutssssu but even then you have to be familiar with inner workingssss of the technique asss for breaking genjutssssu that issss automatic assss long assss the eye is active no genjutsssssu will affect you, the eye will look like that of ssssnake, but will take on the birth colour of your eyessss when you unlock the final sssstage the eye gains two cresssscent moon one either sssside of your irissss, becaussse thisss iss the firssst time giving it to a human it could possibly evolve further"** looking down at Chiasa she looked at the confused expression and giggled before adding **"don't worry little one I have everything written in a sssscroll, which I'll give you before ssssending you back"** hearing that Chiasa smiled and hugged the large snake, looking in front she saw they had arrived, Chiasa sensing they entered a new area sent out a large chakra wave gaining the information, she then turned to Chiyu "your home is very pretty Chiyu-chan" the reason she said this was because they had entered a wide glade filled with flowers with shelters dotted around the edges and a large temple in the middle Chiasa was walking along a path with numerous snake statues lining it. Chiyu smiled and said **"thank you Chia-chan, now we have to go into the temple and do the cccceremony sssso you may gain a little ssssight and introduce to the Great white sssnake sssage"** Chiasa nodded and followed her with an added spring in her step.

With the Hokage

'Poof' just as Yuugao was calming down, a monkey appeared and said **"sorry Sarutobi-sama, but none of our allies have seen the child but one of the gorillas said they felt a disturbance over the new snake clan under the leadership of lady Chiyuhitokuchi, that is all"** the monkey left soon after, followed by "Thank kami she ended going to Chiyu-sama, she wouldn't hurt Chiasa-chan, she is the nicest summon I have had the pleasure of working with the only snake to have a bite that heals not kills" said Anko. Yuugao nodded a little reassured at what Anko said but was still extremely worried about her daughter.

In the temple

Standing in large chamber Chiasa looked at the Snake a sage a giant white snake that looked ancient, Chiasa was by herself while Chiyu was in another room getting the ceremony ready for her receiving the Piercing snake eye. Chiasa was snapped from her thoughts as the sage spoke **"ah child you are the one I have ssseen in my dreamsss the one that will bring great honour to thissss clan and change thissss world be it desssstroying it or bringing peace to thissss war torn world yesss"** when the sage finished Chiasa looked in his direction with a funny look before saying "I would have brought honour to your family anyway, but I only want to have a family and not worry about the world" the sage just laughed which sounded more like a wheeze **"you are sssstill young child but your percccception of the world will change over time I asssssure you, but you are destined for great thingsss in the future that isss for sssure"** finished the sage as Chiyu slithered in, seeing/feeling her slither in Chiasa looked in her direction and the sage spoke **"I believe the first step in your great journey is about begin young one…go, go and show the world who Chiasa-Uzumaki-Uzuki really is"** he said getting a shocked look from Chiasa who didn't think he would know her old last name.

The ceremony room

Chiasa was standing opposite Chiyu who at this point used a solid transformation turning into a beautiful woman who was in her mid-forties sporting flowing purple hair and green eyes, she had a medium sized chest that was covered in kimono blouse and a pair of black pants that reached her ankles she was also bare foot, she then stood in front of Chiasa and said **"for this ccceremony I will be placing both my handssss over your eyessss and channelling my chakra for around two minutesss, after that I have to kissss you and sssswap bodily fluids** (saliva) **ssssomehow so thisss isss the easssiest way to do ssso"** she said getting a nod from Chiasa.

Chiyu smiled and said **"great now hold still please"** , standing still Chiasa felt Chiyu place her hands over her eyes followed by them being bathed in a pleasant warmth standing there for the two minutes Chiyu then removed her hands and then gently cupped her face and leant in and kissed her on the lips snaking her tongue in depositing a large amount of saliva before pulling away leaving a dazed Chiasa looking at her with the activated initial state Piercing snake eyes. Getting over her dazed state Chiasa looked round and gasped and shouted happily "I CAN SEE YOU, I CAN REALLY SEE YOU THIS IS AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH" she finished giving Chiyu a hug. When she calmed down Chiyu smiled at her and handed her the summoning scroll and had her sign it making her happy that she could see the writing after signing Chiyu said **"now hold on a minute your familiar a lovely female king cobra Kodokuna comessss and says hi ssshe is excited to see you and can help you with the beginner ssssnake jutsssu but I believe your Oba-chan Anko can help better, also there will be periodssss where Kodo-chan will have to come back for sssome training…oh and before I forget here is the ssscroll on the piercing ssssnake eye and hidden sssshadow ssssnake handssss and the sssnake clone…ah here sssshe issss, Kodo-chan come ssssay hello to Chia-chan"** when she finished a small king cobra the length of Chiasa's 4 year old arm came slithering in and in front of chia before rearing up showing her beautiful sandy coloured scales and her wide hooded head sported a some deep red scales that gave her a menacing yet beautiful look, her tongue snaked out and said in an soft tone **"hello, Chiasssa-nee-ssssama, I'm Kodokuna and I can't wait to be your partner"** Chiasa nodded happily at being able to see her new friend "Hiya, Kodo-nee-chan I can't wait either" after she said that she slowly encircled her arms round Kodo and gave her a soft hug making both Kodo and Chiyu smile. Kodo after Chiasa let go slithered up Chiasa arm making her giggle, Kodo then appeared with her head by Chiasa's and her body coiled gently but firmly round her arm, kodo then pressed her snake lips on Chiasa's cheek. Chiyu then interrupted **"now, I think your family may be very worried esssspeccccially if you just dissssappeared ssssuddenly, so I will have you two appear back just outsssside the kage tower in Konoha which is near where I can ssssenssse Anko'ssss chakra, it wassss lovely meeting you dear, just know you are welcome here anytime"** Chiasa would have replied but disappeared in a poof not getting the chance to do so.

Outside the kage tower

Suddenly Chiasa appeared outside the tower surprising a few people who immediately scowled at her, shrugging it off Chiasa ran, she ran into the tower with Kodo looking around excitedly, ignoring the receptionist Chiasa ran up the stairs, passed some extremely surprised Anbu and burst through the door to the Hokage's office gaining surprised looks from everyone wondering why they were surprised but she was soon knocked out of her wonderings when she was engulfed in a hug from Yuugao who was crying a little wondering why she was about to ask when Yuugao spoke "I thought I lost you, do you know how scared I was" now seeing what her accidental actions caused hugged her mother back "sorry kaa-chan, I didn't mean to, please don't be upset" there little moment was then interrupted by Sarutobi who coughed gaining the attention of the mother daughter duo said "good to see you are alright but I must ask what happened and how did you run in here, Chiasa gave her first grin and said "I met Chiyuhitokuchi-chan of the snakes she was so nice she gave these scrolls and this" she said activating her hebigan which everyone saw changed her milky eyes to a slate blue with snake like slits she then handed Yuugao the scroll for her eyes as well as the scrolls for the other jutsu. Chiasa then looked at her mother, sister and aunt and said "hehe I was right even though I can only see you outline and heat signature you guys are pretty…" she then looked at Sarutobi "…whoa grandpa you look old" her last comment caused Sarutobi to cry anime tears, Yuugao, Kurenai and Anko to giggle and sweat drop and the hidden ANBU face fault. Yuugao then read through the scroll she raised an eyebrow and smiled and nodded then handed it to Kurenai who gained a gleam in her eye and then handed it to Anko who had also relieved Yuugao of the other scroll and smiled and handed the scroll to sarutobi who read through it making his face remain neutral rolled up the scroll and handed it to Yuugao who put it in her back pouch. It was then Kodokuna emerged from Chiasa's sleeve surprising everyone again **"Hello, I'm Kodokuna, Chiasssa-nee-sssamasss familiar it is nice to meet, Chiasssasss kaa-chan"** when she finished Anko whistled "Chia-chan you know she's a king cobra right" Chiasa nodded she then looked at Yuugao and put her arms behind her back and scuffing her right foot on the ground "Ah kaa-chan can you teach me to read and use a sword like you", hearing her Yuugao knelt down again hugged her giving her and kodo a kiss on the head "of course I will, you can use my old training sword and we can stop at the store and get you some new story books and basics on ninjas" Chiasa smiled and hugged her back even tighter.

When Yuugao let go Chiasa got nervous and said mentally _'Katsumi nee-chan, I know you said we should tell them at the end of my academy but I think it would be better now",_ Katsumi nodded and said _**"If you think it is the right thing to do imouto then I won't stop you'**_ Chiasa thanked her and looked at her grandpa and mother and said "ah I met the Kyuubi…" she didn't get any further than that because the room glowed blue and Sarutobi said "when and what did it say". Chiasa decided to deactivate her eyes and continued "I met her the first night of being adopted, I would of told you but I was afraid you would abandon me, Kyuubi told me not to tell you till I finished the academy, but I thought this would be a good time as any to tell you, I'm sorry kaa-chan, she told me that my eyes were damaged when the fourth hokage summoned the Shinigami, she also told me she is like my guardian angel, that she was controlled by someone making her attack the village. Oh and while I was learning those chakra thingy's she told me that as her Jinchuuriki I gained perfect control…whatever that means, and that I have more Yin chakra making genjutsu easier…" she then looked over at Kurenai "Nee-chan your good at genjutsu right…" Kurenai smiled "Hai imouto I am", Chiasa blurted out "…can you train me as well" Kurenai smiled and nodded "I would love to teach my little sister", Chiasa ran and hugged her mumbling into her leg "I wuv you" she then released her, Sarutobi then spoke gaining their attention and said "I believe that it would best if we keep your eyes secret for the time being and that I ask you keep the Kyuubi to yourself to and thank you for the information concerning the attack as for eyes I suggest you wear this…" he said pulling out a black headband with a black veil with a red hem hanging off the front. Chiasa took the headband and asked if Yuugao could put it on her, Yuugao smiled and put it on her Chiasa looked at them and reactivated her eyes and shocked everyone but Sarutobi and said "I can still everything, Jiji-chan did you do something", sarutobi smiled round his pipe and said "the fabric on the veil is one way you can see out and others can't see in." sarutobi was about to dismiss them when Chiasa ran up to Anko "Koko-oba-chan can you help me with snake jutsus" Anko nodded and said while messing her hair making her pout "I would have anyway missy" Chiasa then grabbed Yuugao and Anko's hand and dragged them out the office excitedly saying "Kaa-chan we have to buy some books and then go training" Kurenai who along with Sarutobi and the Anbu looked out the open door at the sight of two jonin level ninja being dragged round by a four year old, Kurenai sighed and said "sorry lord hokage, but this is the happiest I have ever seen Chiasa"

"Yes I agree, she isn't one of my shinobi so I won't and couldn't bring myself to punish her" replied Sarutobi, Kurenai then looked at Sarutobi and said "Hokage-sama I have a request", sarutobi just looked at her and nodded, seeing this Kurenai continued "if it is alright I would like to take Chiasa as my apprentice when she graduates the academy", Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and replied "hmm I believe that is doable…"

Later that day

Sitting in their apartment Yuugao was sitting with Chiasa between her legs and Kodo was slithering round the apartment after she sensed a rat or a mouse somewhere. Yuugao held a book in front of Chiasa and was showing her the different kanji and alphabet and having her identify each one. Yuugao pointed at the letter of M and asked Chiasa what one that was and she answered correctly—Yuugao came to the conclusion of only teaching her the alphabet and some of the basic words for the zodiac hand signs for an hour that Chiasa was a quick learner and dare she say it she have an edict memory. Deciding she didn't want to overload the girl Yuugao picked her up and stood up herself then placed Chiasa down and said "Chia go get changed into your kunoichi uniform that we got you we're going to do some basic stuff okay I'll explain when I get you to one of the training fields okay." Chiasa jumped happily and shouted "hai" while skipping to her room.

When she came out she had changed from her lilac sundress with floral pattern and a soft blue sweater over top that had a mixture of straight and squiggly lines on it. Into black pants, sandals and bandage dress like Kurenai's with a grey skin tight long sleeve on underneath, her hair was also in the normal bun with chopsticks, Kodo was now draped over her shoulders looking excited. Yuugao at the same time stepped out of her room in black pants and shirt with her ankles wrapped in white tape, she was also wearing arm guards as well and instead of having her hair down she had it in a high ponytail. Looking at Chiasa she nodded in praise and picked her up and shunshinned to the nearest training field.

When they arrived they saw it was empty and free of any heat signatures other than that of wildlife in Chiasa's case. Setting her down Yuugao plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to her while explaining "Chi-chan now you know how to channel and direct your chakra, I want you to direct it to a point on your forehead and hold this leaf on that spot for as long as you can I won't teach you anything else until you can hold it there for a minute. Okay" Yuugao said calmly and in her you will or no dango for you voice, Chiasa nodded and said "hai kaa-sensei" before taking the leaf and placing it on her forehead only to have the leaf stick immediately and not fall off, after a minute Chiasa had her eyes shut in concentration and Yuugao watched and mumbled to herself "man Kyuubi wasn't lying when she said perfect control, this just means we can move onto the fun stuff quicker", observing her a while longer "Yuugao called out "Chiasa, you can stop now you held it for 3 minutes more than doubling my set time" she finished proudly. Chiasa stopped channelling her chakra and watched the leaf flutter in the breeze, before turning her attention back to Yuugao, seeing that she had her attention spoke "Kodo-chan you're not needed for this part as Chiasa will only be learning how to swing and stab with a practice sword today, when we start learning the kata's to my Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū we can try and add you in to it unless your clan has a sword style they wish Chiasa learn", Kodo slithered off of Chiasa and said **"if you teach her your sssword ssstyle I'm sssure Chiyu-ssssama will be fine with it asss long asss she can learn our Taijutsssu ssstyle…if that isss all I think I'll do a little hunting to pass the time and practicccce my tracking, sssstealth and ssssenssssesss"** she finished slithering off into the underbrush. Yuugao turned back to Chiasa who was waiting impatiently rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, seeing this Yuugao giggled and pulled out a scroll and unsealed two practice swords, one normal sized one for her and a smaller lighter one for Chiasa, handing her the sword Yuugao showed her how to hold the weapon properly, once she was pleased with Chiasa's grip she then showed her how to swing the sword properly she then set Chiasa after she saw a couple of accurate swings to try and do 30 in a row, after doing her 30 swings Chiasa who wasn't used to running around and doing so much physical activities was huffing up a storm, sometime during her swinging some of the hair from her bangs moved and fell in front of her eyes, standing up straight and with a serious pouty face blew the annoying hair out the way. Yuugao seeing the cute expression in Chiasa's face smiled widely and said "we need to work on stamina, but I think that is enough for today, you need to rest because Anko-chan is going to help you do the snake clone tomorrow morning before her mission in the afternoon with me meaning you get to spend the afternoon and next couple of days with your big sister okay just a warning if I find you have been training unsupervised there will be consequences young lady". Chiasa nodded from her spot on the ground having sat down while Yuugao was talking and said sleepily "mou, kaa-chan okay", Yuugao giggled and sealed up the two swords before shouting "Kodokuna-chan we're leaving now" when she finished Kodo slithered faster than expected to them going up Yuugao's leg then curled up on to Chiasa's lap who Yuugao was now holding bridal style. She then Shunshinned home and gently deposited the sleeping Chiasa on to her bed with Kodo and then snuck out and went to have a read of her novel she had before heading off to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One year later Chiasa age five was being taken by Yuugao to her first day of school she was wearing Kunoichi gear that was the same as the year before as was her hair, the only difference was she was a little taller, had a bit muscle growth and she was wearing the same black veil that Sarutobi gave her a year ago hiding the top half of her face, Kodo also got bigger not much but enough for her to be coiled around her arm but drape over her shoulders as well so her head was resting on the opposite shoulder to the arm with her body. When they got to the front of the school Yuugao knelt down and gave Chiasa a kiss on the cheek "have fun and try make friends, if the teachers are mean because of her…" she said as she rubbed Chiasa's tummy making her giggle "…tell me then I can sort it out okay, one more thing don't show off, I know you are far above the rest of the girls, but try and sit in and around third and fourth okay", Chiasa nodded shyly and hugged her before walking to her class. Yuugao stood up and turned to see Kurenai and said "I hope she's alright, last time she was with kids her age they made her cry by making fun of her eyes", Kurenai smiled and replied "she will be fine, her confidence has sky rocketed over the last year and having us teaching her has helped as well, Yuugao look she already has a more advanced bushin technique than the academy one, she has a few genjutsu's up her sleeve, as well as her hidden shadow snake hands and the henge as well as substitution to top that she has the summoning jutsu as well as Kodo-chan with her and did you not just say the other day she had a knack for kenjutsu like she does for her genjutsu and snake jutsu" hearing Kurenai's reassuring words nodded and glanced one more time at chiasa's retreating back as it disappeared into the academy smiled and said "yep we have nothing to worry about, now why don't we meet up with the other Kunoichi at the hot springs for the day." Kurenai nodded and they walked off back to their respective homes and grabbed some towels and gown to wear from the changing room to the water.

In the academy

Chiasa had just walked into the noisy class and retreated to the far back in the corner, as more students piled in she noticed no one came and sat near her, that was when she started hearing the others whisper 'look at her she must be hiding something pretty ugly to wear that veil" said a student, 'my mum told me about her apparently she's blind and worthless as well as a demon' said another. Chiasa cast her hidden eyes with her doujutsu active at her desk _'why, why do people always make fun of my eyes and think I am Katsumi-nee-chan, they don't even know me and they call me names it is just like at grandpa's dinner party'_ Katsumi who was listening to her little sisters thoughts as well as the whispers of the others soothed her _**'little sis, calm down your better than them don't let their words hurt just tell your kaa-chan at the end of the day'**_ after hearing Katsumi, Chiasa nodded and hugged her mentally before looking at Kodo who was slowly bobbing her head back and forth "Kodo-chan you ready to do this" Kodo was about to answer when one of the girls screamed snake causing many of the seats that were near to her vacate immediately filling all the free seats on the other side of the class leaving only the front half of her side of the class filled…sighing sadly she looked at Kodo who then gave her answer **"Chiassssa-nee-sssama, I am alwaysss ready to sssserve, but I fear for my hearing sssshould thisss be the volume of the classss"** Kodo replied opening her mouth showing her fangs which Chiasa now knew meant that she was smiling or about to strike her pray down.

Just then two Chunin walked in and introduced themselves as Iruka and Mizuki who was Iruka's assistant. "Now one by one class I want you to introduce yourselves to the class starting with you in the back", Chiasa seeing Iruka point at her stood making Iruka and the rest of the class curious and Mizuki annoyed at how she knew she was pointed at she then spoke reservedly "Hello my name is Chiasa Uzuki…it's nice to meet you" after her little intro, several thoughts were had Mizuki thought _'tch dam demonic powers'_ Iruka _'hmmm maybe she won't be too bad she definitely doesn't act badly, I'll give you a shot Chiasa Uzuki'_ Ino who was sitting with her pink haired friend Sakura gained a sad look which made Sakura look at her and ask "Ino chan what's wrong", Ino looked glumly and said "ah about a year ago I made fun of her eyes because they looked all milky, then Kiba started making jokes which I joined in on causing her to cry and run away, it was while she was running away that I found out I made fun of blindness, I later got in heaps of trouble with mom and dad who said I should never make fun of people till I have all the facts and I know they won't take it badly" she finished, Sakura gasped a little wondering how her friend could be so mean she then asked "have you ever apologised to her", Ino shrugged "mom took me round a couple of times but when she saw me or her mother would call for her or get her she would give the same answer 'why would I accept a hollow apology made out of guilt'", Sakura shook her head a little and turned back to the class. Kiba who was also there along with the other clan heirs fumed _'tou-san warned me before he left to never trust a demon, I don't care if mother and Hana likes the girl she caused Tou-san to leave, SHE. WILL. PAY'_ he finished with his internal rant.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Chiasa as her mother had already gone over the stuff, the only thing that made her upset was that her sensei Mizuki tried placing a genjutsu over her work to hinder her and the fact that quite a few of the other students tried making fun of her but weirdly she saw Sakura and Ino tell them off not that it did any good.

Later at home

Chiasa and her class mates were let off early not wanting to be ridiculed anymore Chiasa and Kodo jumped out the window and roof hopped back home as fast as she could, Shikamaru who was the last to leave as was Iruka looked surprised at her actions Iruka shrugged it off and Shikamaru using his analytical mind _'what are hiding but I have to say you are still as interesting as you were five years ago'_ he then left.

Chiasa while she was running along the rooves she was blinking back tears _'why, why can't be nice to me my eyes aren't weird, I'm not a demon, why can't people get to know me for me'_ she mentally cried, she soon saw the door to her and her mother apartment not bothering to knock or call out she opens the door and runs to her room.

Sitting in the lounge was Yuugao, Kurenai, Anko and Ibiki talking about Chiasa's training. When they heard the door slam open followed by their favourite blonde run past sobbing followed by her bedroom door slamming closed, Yuugao got up quickly and walked to her door and knocked "sweetie I'm coming okay" not getting an answer she walked in. Anko looked at Ibiki before and they stood either side of her doorway listening in intent on finding out what made their little ball of sunshine cry. Kurenai meanwhile got up and walked into Chiasa's room as well giving a small nod to Anko and Ibiki.

In the room Chiasa was her bed in a hug from Yuugao crying, Yuugao was running her hand through her hair that was now not in a bun and said "shh, shh what happened musume please tell me so I can help, you know I can't stand seeing you crying, the same goes for Kurenai as well, so what happened" when she finished Kurenai sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back soothingly, Chiasa cried a little longer before rubbing her eyes she said quietly "they kept calling me names and whispering behind my back calling me demon girl, blindy some of them started saying I was worthless and wouldn't amount to anything some even said I was a waste of space, then during some of the pre-tests Mizuki sensei placed the false surroundings genjutsu over my papers changing the questions, luckily my hebigan which dispelled it" when she finished she starting sobbing softly into Yuugao's buxom, Kodo meanwhile was rubbing her cheek with her face. Yuugao just wrapped her up and looked at Anko and Ibiki and nodded they then returned the nod and disappeared silently Anko going to the Hokage to tell him and Ibiki to have a little 'talk' with Mizuki (let's just say he won't be featuring in this story anymore) Kurenai walked out and said "I'll make some tea shall I" Yuugao nodded gratefully, she then turned back to Chiasa "baby, just try your hardest, ignore the idiots in your class and remember no matter what I will always be proud of you and love and protect you okay", Chiasa nodded and "I love you Kaa-chan, that's why I train so when you get old like JI-kun I can protect you instead" she said smiling at the end.

The next day

Going back to the academy this time with Kurenai as the sealing Corp asked if Yuugao could go in early had a look of aloofness about her much like Kurenai. Stopping at the gates Kurenai pulled Chiasa into a hug "remember that for the rest of your time in the academy I and Anko will be supervising your training and homework in the evenings and Yuugao will train your Kenjutsu and other physical skills along with Kodo. I'm also sure some of the snakes will come train you in the Hebi Taijutsu style okay, remember we won't be skimping out on fitness during the week either you will run along the roof tops each day to training field 4 on the other side of the village…now get going and show them a true Kunoichi." Chiasa nodded and walked off and said "Hai nee-chan" when they were out of ear shot Kodo appeared from beneath the wide folds of her bandage dress coiled herself around her arm and appeared on her shoulder and said **"Chiasssa-nee-sssama, let'ssss ssssshow them what the Cobra and Blind Viper can do"** Chiasa nodded her head and softly patted her on the head.

In class

Walking into class Chiasa sat in her place from yesterday and looked round the class with her Hebigan noticing the sneers that were being directed at her, then a purple haired girl and orange haired one and a brown haired one walked up to her with ugly smirks getting ready to bully her when Kodo launched herself at them mouth wide and fangs dripping with poison, the girls all jumped back only to see a seemingly pissed off half grown King Cobra reared back with her cowl spread wide showing her blood red scales and ready to strike at anyone who came near. Chiasa shook her head and said in her snake tongue another ability she unknowingly picked up from obtaining her eyes the ability to talk and understand normal snakes spoke in the hebi no koe so no one would understand "Kodo-nee-chan, don't kill, come back and wrap up on my arm" Kodo slithered back up her arm and kept a constant visual, the girls decided not to antagonise her or the snake and went back to their seats.

After school

Chiasa and Kodo just made it to the training ground and saw Kurenai waiting for her under a tree, she walked over to her and said "run up the tree 10 times, then we'll do some yoga for a 1 hour, followed by building up your speed for another hour then I'll take you through the basics for a new genjutsu for half an hour before Anko shows up to help with learning some new snake jutsu" as soon as she finished Chiasa reactivated her eyes and started running up and down a tree ten times doing it in around 15 minutes, after she finished Kurenai had already set up some yoga mats and took her through some poses, starting with upward dog, then downward dog, childs pose, cat, rag doll, half moon, back bend, hands to feet, awkward 1, 2 &3, twisting awkward, eagle then finished with the balancing stick pose. When they finished Kurenai set some kunai at different intervals and had her running to first kunai 22m away, then back then run to a kunai 44m away, then back then run to a kunai 66m away and back, this was repeated at 88m and 100m, she would sprint from the start to each kunai then jog or walk back, she did this for another hour. After her hour of running Chiasa flopped on the ground and huffed out "Nee-chan your cruel" Kodo who snuck away after the chakra training and yoga slithered out and giggled making Chiasa huff at her, Kurenai laughed and said as she pulled out a scroll "this is another demonic illusion like your false surroundings genjutsu, she then started reading it out loud making sure Chiasa was listening and that she didn't leave anything out in her description of the jutsu

Jutsu

Name: **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, (Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu)**

Classification: Genjutsu

Nature: Yin Release

Rank: D-rank

Class: supplementary

Range: short range

Hand seals: Snake—rat

This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in.

After the explanation Kurenai made a clone for Chiasa to practice on, from her spot on the ground went through the snake and rat hand seals and said **Demonic Illusion: hell viewing Technique** because of her control she was able to catch the clone straight away in the jutsu. After dispelling the clone just to make sure the jutsu worked, she then sat down and for the last fifteen minutes discussed genjutsu and how they were aiming for being able to cast simple D-ranks and unlock her eyes final stage by her final year in the academy. As 4:45 came by Anko jumped into the clearing and took over from Kurenai, as Kurenai left she called out "Chiasa, dinner will be ready for when you get home and after we will look at your academy homework together" Chiasa waved her hand denoting she heard her as she listened to Anko.

Anko's training was interesting it involved her running round the clearing dodging kunai and shuriken for an hour after that Anko got Chiasa to perform the snake clone that was created by snakes so when it dispersed the assailant was swarmed by hundreds of snakes. After she did the hidden shadow snake hands just so it became second nature, she then started teaching her the **binding snake glare spell** which summoned two snakes or however many you needed and constricted around your opponent, and with added KI it would make it harder for the trapped person to escape. After learning the jutsu but not being able to summon more than one snake they moved on to flexibility and body strengthening meaning more yoga, push ups, sit ups, squats and pull ups. It's safe to say that at the end of the training session Chiasa was once again on her back huffing and puffing with Kodo next to her laughing at her. Anko smiled at her and then helped her back to Yuugao's apartment where Kurenai was setting up the table and serving a dinner of beef, vegetables, rice and a glass of Orange juice and for Kodo a juicy plump mouse let loose in the house for her to hunt. While they were eating Anko looked at Chiasa and grinned "So missy you excited for your birthday this weekend", Chiasa nodded and grinned "yeah I am happy, I can't wait to find out what you guys got me…" she then tapped her chin in thought said "so any…hints as to what you're getting me" Anko then stayed silent with a knowing smile and Kurenai giggled but stayed silent trying hard not to bust out giggling at Chiasa's cute pout.

Saturday October 10th

Waking up Chiasa got out of bed bleary eyed, hair all over the place and walked out of her room in a large oversized white T-shirt with a snake coiled round a book dragging a teddy bear behind her getting to the lounge she rubbed her eyes and yawned she slowly looked around tiredly until her eyes landed on the 5 figures sitting on the furniture looking at her smirking at her attire. She then walked over to Yuugao and climbed onto her lap and said "…yawn… why you are all here" she asked seeing as it was too early for any higher brain functions. Yuugao who was in the process of brushing her hair replied as the others were too busy grinning at the tired clueless sunny blonde "well sweetie, it's the 10th of October and there seem to be wrapped gifts on the kitchen table and where is Kodo-chan" she said smiling at her as she noted her expression changed from tired to happy very in a matter of seconds. Chia just chirped back "oh Kodo-nee-chan is asleep still, she isn't a morning person, are you nearly done I want to open my presents" Yuugao slowed her brushing a little smiling at her excitement and she then started twisting her hair into its usual bun on the side of her head accompanied with her chopsticks and kissed her on the head. As soon as she felt her mother's lips leave her head she got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the wrapped packages, opening it she saw a necklace with a snake coiling round a crescent moon (from Anko), she then passed it to Yuugao who worked on putting it on her as she opened the next present that turned out to be some books on fuinjutsu (from Hiruzen Sarutobi), she placed the books to one side and went on to the next one. Opening the next one she got a couple of dresses and a plushy snake (from Kurenai), at this point Kodo slithered in and saw the toy slithered up onto Chiasa shoulder **"Happy birthday Chia-nee-sssama, oh that isss a very niccce ssnake"** Chiasa giggled and stroked her neck, moving back to the last two presents she opened one and saw a brand new high quality kunai and shuriken set the only difference was that the Kunai were longer than normal one, underneath was a black lace veil that looked like it went down to her chest and covered her hair (from Ibiki). She then grabbed the veil and placed it on her head getting a smile from the scarred man and Sarutobi while Anko and Kurenai started getting ideas for the wedding between one of their friends, Yuugao took out a camera of Chiasa wearing her veil in her PJ's with Kodo coiled round her arm. After her photo and whining Chiasa opened her last present revealing it to be a full length bokken making Chiasa jump up and down with joy. After fully unwrapping her Bokken she gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek before zipping off into her room to get changed. Coming out she is in her usual kunoichi outfit of a tight long sleeve grey top, black pants with white tape round her ankles with Kodo wrapped round her waist hidden within the folds of her bandage wrappings that are the same as Kurenai's just in red and black, on her head is her veil she got from Sarutobi a year ago. When they asked why she wasn't wearing her knew one she told them it looked too nice to train in. After explaining that she pulled her mother out the door with her new bokken and the scroll with her mother's bokken sealed away and took her to training ground 4.

At training ground 4

Standing opposite each other Chiasa and Yuugao paid no head to Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki and Sarutobi who were watching from the side lines, Chiasa now had her bokken in sheath attached to her waist like a samurai, Yuugao had her sword strapped to her back she then called out "Chiasa over the last year I have taught you the four forms of Omote no tachi (basics of the sword), from now on for the next five years I will be drilling you in the next stage the Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, the five forms Gogyō no Tachi (five teachings of the sword) after the five years I will test you on the Omote no tachi and Gogyo no tachi and if I deem you ready we can move onto the third and final basic stage of our family style the three forms Gokui Shichijo no Tachi (Seven Essential Articles of the Sword) this will take a further 2-3 years afterwards you will be able to graduate and move onto the to the art of sword drawing battojutsu which has 16 forms split into 3 stages the basics of sword drawing (Omote no lai), standing sword drawing (Tachiai battojutsu) and essentials of sword drawing (Gokui no lai). After I finish teaching you battojutsu it will be your choice if you wish to learn two swords (ryōtōjutsu) which has a further 4 forms called two swords (ryoto) or short swords (kodiachijutsu) which has 3 forms essentials of the short sword (Gokui no Kodachi)…now shall we begin?" she finished with a smirk that promised pain, Chiasa looked at Kodo who nodded which Chiasa emulated and looked back at Yuugao as she did she drew her new bokken "teach me kaa-sensei, I wish to be strong like you." Yuugao smiled and drew her own bokken "very well my daughter prepare yourself"

Time skip Five years later 10 year old Chiasa

 _Dear diary_

 _Over the last five years my training with Kaa-sensei, nee-sensei, oba-sensei, jiji-sensei and chiyu-sensei has been great._

 _Yesterday kaa-sensei tested me on the Omote no tachi and Gogyo no tachi and I passed so I will be moving on now to the last stage the gokui shichijo no tachi until the end of my time in the academy, kaa-chan said she would buy my first sword for my next birthday saying I now had enough skills to fight a basic genin level shinobi. I wonder what it will be like I might ask kaa-chan if she can get me two katanas as I wish to further myself and train in ryotojutsu._

 _My training in genjutsu, flexibility, speed and chakra control with Kurenai-nee-sensei has been great, I was finally able to unlock my final stage for my hebigan so I can now cast my mist servant technique and demonic illusion: false surroundings with my eyes, apparently I have mastered all the yoga poses nee-sensei has for me so now we are moving on to tai chi to help focus my inner self more, my speed is good I can now out sprint everyone in my class when Iruka and Tonbo sensei set up sprints and other physical events for us. Lastly my chakra control is so good that nee-sensei is trying to think up completely new exercises for me…hehehe_

 _Koko-oba-sensei's training is unique my dodging has gone through the roof thanks to her sessions of…what she calls tag. My snake jutsu has come along great and I found I have a fire affinity but I have decided I don't want to train in it just yet, she also has me doing tai chi which she explained can be used as a passive Taijutsu by using the enemies body against themselves, she has helped a little with the hebi Taijutsu I'm learning from Chiyu-sensei, Koko oba sensei is learning that alongside me but it isn't too far off her own original style she thought up which shocked Chiyu sensei._

 _In my limited spare time I go to jiji's office and have lessons on fuinjutsu from him for an hour or two here and there, he praised me for my fluid and perfect brush strokes the other day saying it reminded him of another Kunoichi and shinobi but he didn't say her and his name. But now I am able to make my own storage seals and explosive tags, I'm now working on some anti-rape seals to make us kunoichi feel safer on long missions in hostile territory._

 _Chiyu sensei stops by every evening during Anko-oba-sensei's training and takes me through the kata's for her Hebi style Taijutsu which revolves around being extremely flexible and fast aiming for key points on the body. She has also praised me in how far I have gotten on the standard snake jutsu and is willing in the future to help me and Kurenai-nee-chan create new genjutsu for us and her clan. Unfortunately though she had to take Kodo-nee-chan with her last time saying she needed some training but would be back in a week or so seeing as time moves differently in the summoning realm, I miss Kodo-nee so much._

 _My time at the academy has been interesting… lonely, no-one wants to be my friend, well I didn't use to mind conversing with Sakura-san, Ino-san and Shino-san even though he doesn't say much but those conversations stopped a couple of weeks after the Uchiha massacre when the only survivor Sasuke Uchiha came back to school all the girls suddenly threw themselves at him including Hinata which was weird considering the Hyuuga and Uchiha have been at each other's throats forever much like how they were with the Senju and turned into fan girls, kaa-chan then told me about fan girls and promptly threatened me that if I ever became one she would have me spend a session with Ibiki-oji-kun and Koko-oba-chan and that session would be followed by a 24 hour Kaa-chan special boot camp in a place she likes to call the forest of death…shiver… needless to say I am the only girl that isn't fan girl to that arrogant bastard god I hate him. Anyway I don't have any friends not that I care, the insults have lessened, only because I got fed up and loosed Kodo-nee-chan upon them coupled with the hell viewing technique which I later found out showed them Sasuke dying and them losing their hair or some superficial thing, and the guys they stay out of my way regardless amazing what threatening their man hoods can do I have been affectionately dubbed the Ice Viper of the academy… when I told my kaa-chan, Oba-chan and nee-chan they welcomed me to the club saying that they and Hana-san who I like but don't usually visit because of her idiot brother are the four ice queens but now five ice queens if you include me but I like to think of it as the four queens and their princess. Back to the academy I'm placed highest out of the girls and about fifth overall, my theory is top notch getting 100% every test, my ninjutsu the clone technique, substitution and transformation easy I have my snake clone and I could do the other two before even attending the academy, the genjutsu part pssh easy, the Taijutsu is where I fall behind granted I can hold my own against all the girls and the only one who really gives me any trouble is Hinata but with her confidence I just have to goad her a bit like she does to me and she falls apart, it's when I get paired up with either Shino Aburame-san, Kiba Inuzuka-teme, Sai-san and Sasuke Uchiha-teme, they are stronger than me and hit harder, but are slower and aren't as flexible, if I were allowed to take my bokken out then it would be a different matter entirely but I can't, so if they can land about five or so solid blows then I usually give, I don't mind fighting them well except Kiba-teme who I swear tries coping a feel every time we spar._

 _End entry_

Academy lunch time

Sitting on the roof where she normally eats away from everyone Chiasa is idly wondering what her nee-chan, Oba-chan and Chiyu-sama are thinking of doing for training, seeing that it is nearly time for lunch to end Chiasa gets up and starts walking to the door way to the stairs when she feels someone clamp their hand over her mouth and pull her to a secluded part of the roof pushing her up against the wall the person pins her hands above her head. Opening her eyes and activating her hebigan she sees her assailant is none other than the dead-last and her most hated person Kiba Inuzuka. She was about to tell him to let go but as she opened her mouth with his free hand smacked her in the face making her cry out in pain a little.

Seeing that she was going to be quiet he spoke "listen and listen good bitch, I have had enough of you walking round not caring if we exist and I have had enough of you showing me up in class, now from now on you are going to fail everything and take my place as dead-last, otherwise if you don't, this little meeting may happen again and I assure you it will be a pleasurable experience for me but not you…" when he said that Chiasa started trembling a little, seeing this Kiba smirk cruelly "…I see you know what I mean but encase you don't I'll spell it out I will rape you and enjoy every second of it." He then quickly fondled her budding b-cup and ass with his free hand before hitting her across the face leaving it to bruise. Seeing as he was done Kiba ran off to class since the bell had just rung. Chiasa sank to the ground.

Making sure Kiba was gone Chiasa ran away home crying her eyes out.

Getting home Chiasa busted down the door looked round the room laid her eyes on Kurenai and Yuugao who came home on their lunch break. Seeing her state of a bruised face and tears streaming down her face Yuugao and Kurenai straight away got worried. Chiasa just ran and buried her face in her kaa-chans breast and started sobbing, not liking her crying rubbed her back softly "what's wrong honey", knowing she had to tell them she explained to them what happened on the roof. When she finished Kurenai and Yuugao were leaking KI like crazy.

Kurenai _'ooh when I get my hands on that little punk for hurting my imouto, just wait until Tsume and Hana hear about this.'_

Yuugao _'how dare he hurt my little girl in such a way, next time I see that boy he better hope I don't have my Katana'_

After having their little mental rants, Kurenai gets up and says "I'm going to speak with the Hokage, and Tsume about this, you stay here and comfort her I'll also send a clone to tell Ibiki and Anko." Yuugao nodded and went back to consoling her distraught daughter just whispering comforting words and trying to calm her down.

With Kurenai

Running along the roof tops to the Hokage tower she landed out front and walked in ignoring the receptionist she rapped on his door and got a quick enter and she walked in walking straight up to one of the seat in front of his desk she crossed a leg over the other and folded her arms under her chest.

The Hokage was enjoying a lovely paperwork free day in his office when he heard a knock on his door, calling out enter he saw a furious Kurenai walk in and sit down in front of him _'why do I get the feeling I won't like where this is going to go'_ deciding not to beat round the bush sarutobi said in his commanding voice "what happened to make you angry Kurenai-chan"

Kurenai hearing his question spoke eerily calmly "well for one young Kiba inuzuka assaulted Chiasa at lunch time and threatened to rape her should she continue to do well in the academy" as she finished the sentence the room became very, very quiet and very, very, very tense which made the ANBU nervous and hell they weren't just nervous they were pissed that anyone would threaten their little ray of sunshine Chiasa with rape none especially more than the dog ANBU with grey hair. After a minute all hell broke loose Hiruzen stood walked up behind his chair grabbed the back and with a swift motion threw it out the window. Seeing their kage act like this wasn't really surprising but what surprised them most was the normally laid back and unconcerned Dog who lost control and put his fist through the nearest wall and started leaking kage level KI after a minute he calmed down partly because his Hokage was staring at him and partly because it was unprofessional, Hiruzen then pressed a button on his desk and said "akira-san please send for Inoichi Yamanaka and tell him he has 10 minutes from receiving the message to be in my office."

All he got was a "hai hokage-sama" he then looked at Dog and said "Dog please bring Chiasa-chan and Yuugao chan here, Saru please bring Tsume-san" the two ANBU nodded and left to do their task.

With Chiasa and Yuugao.

Sitting on the couch comforting Chiasa, Yuugao looked up just as a purple blur came through the door way and straight next to them and start hugging Chiasa as well. Yuugao looked at Anko and mouthed _'Kurenai's clone told you' A_ nko just nodded in return and said "Ibiki went to the Hokage office."

Just as she finished the Dog ANBU appeared at the door and bowed a little and couldn't help but feel sad seeing little Chiasa sobbing _'her face is made for smiling and looking happy and determined, not sad, crying, angry or defeated, I promise minato sensei if anyone who hurts your daughter they will face me'_ "excuse me but the Hokage requests yours and Chia-chans presence in his office" he said after finishing his thought. Yuugao nodded and stood up carrying a still crying Chiasa and Shunshinned to the kage tower with Anko and Dog hot on her heels.

Arriving in the hokage office Yuugao placed the now sleeping Chiasa on the couch in the room on her side with her bruised cheek face up. She then turned back to the room and leant against the back of the couch while Anko and Ibiki stood on the other side of the room and Kurenai hadn't moved from her spot the Hokage was pacing behind his, just then Inoichi appeared. Hiruzen then turned to the man and ordered "Inoichi I need you to look through Chiasa's mind and go through her memories of the last couple of hours understood" Inoichi just nodded and sat on the couch opposite the sleeping Chiasa and activated his jutsu making him slouch. About five minutes later Tsume appeared with her partner Kuromaru entering through the door she saw every one and there unhappy looks she then noted a neat bun of blonde hair and sighed "what has Kiba done" hearing the question Hiruzen answered "any second now we will have proof then depending on it we will be taking your son in for assault of a fellow ninja in training and citizen of this village add that to the possibility of a sexual harassment charge and threatening to rape a female student of his class." When sarutobi finished Tsume looked like she had been slapped and Kuromaru growled at the pups insolent behaviour. Just then Inoichi jolted up from deactivating his jutsu and relayed what he saw and confirmed Chiasa's story as true. Hearing that Tsume said "give him any punishment you deem fit on top of him losing his position as clan heir and me pulling him out of the academy for a year for a real attitude adjustment and torture… I mean training his ideals and other aspects." Sarutobi nodded and said "on top of that he will have to fulfil 30 D-rank mission weekly for the next three years without pay or going on his record, but just remember this, should something like this happen again he will be serving time in prison do I make myself clear" said Sarutobi. "Crystal" was all Tsume replied before disappearing intent on hunting her son down and ripping him a new one.

After that Yuugao spoke "I think I will be taking Chiasa out of the academy for the rest of the week just so she can recover emotionally" Hiruzen nodded and said they could all leave. After they left Hiruzen went to sit down behind his desk but forgot that he threw his chair out the window and fell on his ass, recovering from his daze he yelled at his ANBU who were snickering "GET ME A GOD DAM CHAIR AND SOMEONE REPLACE THIS WINDOW."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time skip 3 years, age 13 Chiasa

Sitting in class Chiasa waited patiently for her sensei to give her the theory and first part of the genin exam when she got the paper she thanked the man and looked down at the paper writing her name and date on the top. _'Alright let's look at the questions'_ thought Chiasa as she stared at the paper

 **Graduation paper**

 **Q: what was the first Hokage's signature jutsu set?**

 **A: Mokuton jutsu, he also had an earth and water affinity making the mokuton a Kekkei tota, it also had the power to subdue the nine tailed beasts.**

 **Q: name the four Hokage's?**

 **A: Hashirama Senju the god of shinobi, Tobirama Senju the Mizu-kami, Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor and Minato Namikaze the yellow flash.**

 **Q: list the different shinobi arts**

 **A: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, iryojutsu, kenjutsu and forbidden arts.**

 **Q: name the five elements**

 **A: fire, lightening, wind, water and earth.**

 **Q: name the other major villages, for extra credit name three minor villages**

 **A: Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Konohagakure.**

 **Three minor Amegakure, Takigakure & Kusagakure**

 **Q: identify 6 of the 100 shinobi rules**

 **A:**

 **"A shinobi must always put the mission first."**

 **"A shinobi must never show their tears."**

 **"A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."**

 **"A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions."**

 **"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to."**

 **"A shinobi must never show any weakness.**

 **Q: describe chakra**

 **A: Chakra is a mixture of both yin and yang spiritual energy and physical energy of the body it is a form of life force for a shinobi that is why chakra exhaustion is deadly to shinobi and why jutsu are ranked, it is also the power shinobi use to complete their techniques.**

Finishing her test with 10 minutes to go Chiasa looked round the class and noticed everyone scribbling furiously with the exemption of Shikamaru who was sleeping, sighing to herself she looked down on her lap and started stroking Kodo who was curled up tightly on her lap snoozing in the rare silence. Deciding she didn't have anything better to do she flipped her test paper over and picked up her brush and drew a reasonably detailed viper coiled round a black rose with what looked like black drops of blood dripping from the thorns. After the ten minutes Iruka's alarm went off signalling the end of the theory part of the test.

"Alright I want you all to go out to the training grounds with Iruka who will be waiting for you this next part is the shuriken, Kunai and Senbon throwing" Chiasa heard her sensei Tonbo call out waiting for her class mates to leave Chiasa stood up revealing that she was wearing a fishnet top with long midnight black sleeves with wrapping round her reasonably developed c-cup breasts with her usual black and red bandage wrappings on. She also had black Anbu pants with heeled sandals and white tape round her ankles. on her head was the veil Ibiki wore but not the part covering her hair which was in her usual bun, around her neck she had the necklace Sarutobi gave her and the one Anko gave her and her nails were painted black. If you were to look under the veil you would see a pair of lips with a smattering of obsidian black and a red eyeliner and shadow, which according to Katsumi made her look like a little Kitsune and her mother Yuugao, sister Kurenai, Aunt Anko were counting down the days till boys would start lining up asking her for a date much to Ibiki's ire who promised pain to any boy who looked at her the wrong way.

Walking out of class Kodo woke and coiled herself round Chiasa's neck so she was hidden by the veil round her neck. Slowly walking out behind her classmates she made it to the training posts where they stood in alphabetical order with her between Sasuke and Ino who looked at her with sneer and the other with respect and a little pity.

Iruka then explained that they had to hit the target more than six times to pass the section of the graduation exam with shuriken or with either Kunai or Senbon. He then called out Shino one of the only males Chiasa didn't mind conversing with even though that was rare after he finished throwing he got 9 shuriken and 7 kunai in the target. She then tuned everyone else out it was when Iruka called out Sasuke's name that he spoke arrogantly "Ice viper, watch how a true shinobi throws" Chiasa under her veil rolled her eyes and humphed before answering "and you should learn by now that I don't care what you get or anyone in this class gets, you duck arsed bastard, now run along and throw your toys, little boy." When she finished Sasuke just grunted and walked away after he was gone Ino who wasn't as a diehard Sasuke fan as the other girls whispered "do you always have to provoke him and insult him, it will just make the others angry and make the day just barely bearable and it will just lead to you setting Kodo on them or catching them in one of your illusions", Chiasa just grunted and started loosening her fingers and taking out five senbon before walking towards the posts ignoring Sasuke who smirked smugly at her she then got to the mark and threw the five senbon in her right hand and watched as they hit around the outside of the bullseye she then quickly released her other handful of senbon and watched as they hit inside her circle of other senbon not bothering to slow down she reached into her other pouch and grabbed five shuriken in each hand and threw them making them hit in between each of the senbon. When she finished Iruka smiled and wrote down a perfect ten for each, the rest of the class just looked at the dummy then at Chiasa then back at the dummy, Yuugao, Kurenai, Anko and Ibiki were up on the roof and just smiled at her performance.

Meanwhile with the Hokage and his elders and Shinobi council comprised of all the clan heads were watching the prospective candidates participating through a projection from Sarutobis crystal ball.

"It seems we have some promising graduates especially the Uchiha boy and Uzuki girl with those two paired in a team we will definitely perform well in the Chunin exams at the end of the year." Said Danzo one of the elders. Sarutobi inwardly grinned and said with a neutral look "that won't be happening she is going to become an apprentice to Kurenai Yuuhi who will be an excellent teacher for her" when the other elders and shinobi clan heads heard that they all thought back to the last apprentice, Master combo Orochimaru and Anko Mitarashi.

Chiasa walked back to her spot in line and completely ignored the Uchiha boy glaring at her but surprisingly wished Ino good luck seeing as the girl was a little nervous. After watching Ino throw well enough to pass Iruka led the prospective graduates to the sparring ring where they were met by Tonbo who had come from grading the theory tests.

While they were lined up again Iruka explained the rules "alright listen up this is a Taijutsu only spar so NO Bokken Chiasa before you ask but later today most likely after the ninjutsu portion of the test and you have received your head band a jonin named Hayate will be testing you at a training field…as I was saying Taijutsu only you must last five minutes in the ring and hit me at least once in ten minutes, you will fail if I beat you before five minutes is up, you don't hit me in ten or you get knocked out of the ring…now in alphabetical order Shino Aburame your up…"

1 and a half hour later

Chiasa sitting watched as Sasuke got an easy shot on Iruka sensei's shoulder in six minutes letting him be able to pass the test. As Sasuke left the sparring ring he shot a glance at Chiasa who once again ignored him and spoke in her hebi no koe to Kodo "Kodo chan I don't need you for this and if you did help I fear it would be over kill on are part", Kodo nodded **"yesss quite right Chi-Chi-nee-sssama are you going to ussse Hebi sssstyle or the Tai chi you and Anko modified"** she asked, Chiasa smiled beneath her veil and replied "I'll surprise you sis" waiting as Kodo slithered off her shoulder and sat half coiled and half raised so she could see, Chiasa could see that Kodo was easily 5ft long and about a foot round, as Chiasa walked to the ring she thought _'man am I happy I figured out how to use those seals that make heavy objects lighter otherwise I don't think I would be able to carry her round, then again it won't be long now until she slithers at my side…now I think I'll use hebi style today'_ she finished thinking as she stood in the middle of the ring in what looked like a relaxed pose but in truth every muscle was coiled like a snakes right before it pounces on its prey she then heard tonbo-sensei shout "haijime" now unlike the others Chiasa just waited where she was staring at Iruka from beneath her veil with her eye activated allowing her to read his intentions from his heat signature like she was shown by Kodo when she returned after the Kiba incident. Iruka too just stood looking at her waiting to see what she would do.

With the students

Kodo was watching knowing that her Sister was using the Hebi style but was struggling to suppress her laughter at the whispers that were going round, it was then that Ino walked over to her and sat down near her and asked "so Kodo, what is Chiasa-san doing" Kodo smirked and thought she would have fun with the girl a little slithered and coiled her 5ft long body round her and positioned her head so it was just in front of Ino's making said girl 'eep' Kodo inwardly smirked and answered her question cryptically **"why she's being a snake of course, now why don't you watch and all your questions will be answered soon…kukukuku"** she said adding an evil laugh at the end scaring a few of the people Shikamaru however was going through his brain racking it dreading up all the info he had on snakes.

On the roof tops Yuugao and the rest smiled again knowing what would come next.

The Hokage and other council members had just finished discussing Sasuke Uchihas fight and were paying rapt attention to Chiasa's fight seeing as nothing had happened and at least 4 minutes had passed already meaning Chiasa had to hit her opponent in 6 minutes and last another minute.

Chiasa who had been counting the minutes passing in her head saw she had 30 seconds and called out "ahh Iruka sensei shouldn't you attack me like you did with the others." Iruka seeing her reasoning nodded and charged her at high genin speed which Chiasa was able to keep up with easily seeing as she could just about keep up with her Uncle, Aunt, Mother and Sister when they were moving at high Chunin speeds. When she saw Iruka throw a couple of punches she bent herself around them much like a snake would she then launched a semi fast kick at her sensei's knees which he dodged creating some space between them, Iruka then charged in again and sent a kick at her shoulder height Chiasa seeing this leant back into a staple shape and waited as Iruka's leg just passed her before snapping her lower body up kicking Iruka between the legs making him fall over while Chiasa finished in a handstand position before vaulting herself on to her feet. She then walked over to her sensei who was rolling round on the ground crying and holding his crown jewels, Chiasa looked at him apologetically and said "hehe sorry Kaa-chan always said to exploit any and all weaknesses" she then walked back to Kodo who smirked and wrapped herself round Chiasa and squeezed affectionately before coiling her lower 2 and half feet up and rearing the other half up so she was by Chiasa's waist. She then scanned her fellow ninja trainees and saw the boys were all cringing and discreetly placing their hands in front of what makes them a man.

On the roof Yuugao and the other girls smiled while Ibiki was mirroring the boys and Anko then said "yep little missy has spunk and took our lessons to heart", Yuugao then said "I'm so proud of her" Kurenai un-characteristically said loudly "ha you show them Imouto"

With the Hokage again the males were mirroring the boys and Koharu and Tsume smiled a little.

Seeing that Iruka was out of commission for a while called Ino and had her vs him for her test which she was able to pass after 8 minutes. Deciding to leave Iruka to recover from the spring loaded kick to the balls Tonbo led the students in and as they entered the room they had to dispel a genjutsu that was placed upon them by Izumo and Kotetsu who were hiding in the rafters, once that was done Tonbo looked out the window only to still see Iruka rolling on the ground holding himself in pain, sighing he then went on and explained the rules of the Ninjutsu portion of the exam meaning they had to do any type of clone, the substitution and the transformation jutsu to gain there head band.

By the time Chiasa was required to do her test she noted around seventeen people had already returned crying without a headband meaning if she and Ino passed, of the graduating class not even half would pass the year. Sighing she stood seeing Sasuke walk through the door way and headed out with Kodo slithering at her side.

Getting to the room where she had to do the tests before Tonbo and Iruka who she saw sitting rather uncomfortably and quite pale could say anything she created a snake clone she transformed herself into her mother Yuugao and Substituted with her clone before dispelling it and just to make sure she then made 3 shadow clones to be safe. Iruka at that point really couldn't talk as he was suffering as the pain came in waves and was mouthing "why the left one, always the left one" Tonbo sighed and handed her a white headband, she then placed it round her right thigh after she left tonbo chuckled and turned to Iruka "I pity her jonin sensei if it is a he especially after witnessing what she did to you it hurt just watching" Iruka would have said something but couldn't as another wave of pain hit.

Sitting back down in her usual place in class Chiasa starts talking to Kodo about things just to pass the time, while trying to ignore the other class members, after about 5 five minutes Ino came in sporting a head band and was followed by Tonbo and a visibly limping Iruka standing in front of the class Tonbo congratulated them all on passing and politely asked those that failed to pass to leave the room. When they were gone he started reading out the list of teams that they were putting together throughout the day he then said "alright teams 1-5 are still in rotation so team six is sansoku, Aoi and eji your sensei is Raido, team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Sakura Haruno…" he would of continued but she shrieked about true love before being shut up by a now near fully recovered Iruka. Nodding his thanks Tonbo continued "…team 7 sensei is Kakashi Hatake, team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame and your sensei is Tsume Inuzuka…" when he read out team 8's sensei Kiba instantly paled at the implications of what that meant "… team 9 is in rotation, team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and last but certainly not least Chiasa Uzuki this year's top student will be taken as an apprentice under Kurenai Yuuhi, now if you would wait for your sensei's, just so you know it has been a pleasure teaching you all" with that Tonbo and Iruka left with a wave. When they left Chiasa whose brain restarted itself after finding out her big sister would be her permanent sensei made her extremely happy. She then started to idly stroke the back of Kodo's head while waiting, not five minute later Kurenai appeared next to Chiasa and then promptly disappeared again with Chiasa and Kodo.

Training field 4

When they arrived at their usual training ground they saw Yuugao waiting with Anko and Ibiki, seeing Chiasa's confused look Yuugao walked forward and held out a wrapped package to Chiasa and said "you have now finished the Gokui Shichijo no Tachi and all the basic kata's of my style Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, from now on you will be using a real katana to learn the Battojutsu and ryotojutsu your training in these will be in the evenings just before dinner when I deem you ready you can move onto ryotojutsu but I doubt that won't be for another year." She finished, Chiasa then took the wrapped sword and removed the paper revealing a flower and snake carved wooden sheath plus a wooden grip wrapped in black and red gripping. Taking the string that was dangling off the sheath she tied it at her waist before slowly pulling out her brand new Katana, when the blade was fully out she marvelled at the seals that were on the blade as well as the colour a light grey cutting edge with a pitch black back and body giving it a test to get a feel for the balancing of the blade she went through the 12 basic katas with fluidity and accuracy not making a single error proof of her 11 years of study when she finished she sheathed her new Katana and immediately hugged her mother and thanking her over and over, Yuugao just hugged her back and asked "do you know what you are going to name her", Chiasa looked at the ground for a second before saying "hmm I think tenshi (angel)" Yuugao nodded at her choice and said "well now we got that out the way we need to head back to work so I'll see you tonight Musume for our training and dinner", Chiasa nodded and smiled as they shun shinned away. She then turned to Kurenai who looked at her and said "well my cute little apprentice we are going to meet a girl about your age called Yakumo Kurama for our first mission which is to help her defeat her ido demon" when Kurenai finished Katsumi in Chiasa's head started talking rather loudly to Chiasa _**"Chiasa-chan that girl is from the Kurama clan a clan of genjutsu users that were in the past blessed by my brother Kurama, but that blessing would happen every eight generations where a child will be born with amazing ability in genjutsu, but that child will gain what is called an Ido demon which if left unchecked can take over the person and cause havoc for a time before the person gains control or dies, now if you were able to get her in here to your mindscape I would be able to rid her of the pest this girl has giving her full control of her powers"**_ seeing that Katusmi was done relayed the information to Kurenai who looked at her and said "What would you have to do to get her in your mind" hearing the question Katsumi started talking again with Chiasa repeating her word for word _**"you would have to have them both meditating and have Chiasa place her hand on Yakumo's forehead and have Yakumo do the same they will then end up in a shared mindscape with both me and the Ido demon who will undoubtedly attack but even with most of my powers sealed I will be able to destroy the vile creature once and for all…I tell you take I take my eye off my brother for a minute and he creates a clan with a cursed child that appears every eight generations and he then had the gall to whine that I was too harsh, ha"**_ she started to ramble at the end. When Kurenai heard the way to defeat the Ido demon she agreed to the idea and started leading Chiasa away from the training ground to a secluded area down an old forest road.

Coming to the end of the forest path they were attacked by some ninja of the Kurama clan that believed that Yakumo should be killed even after Unkai used the evil sealing method on her to supress her powers, deciding to mess around Chiasa who looked at Kurenai who was dispelling genjutsu after genjutsu, Chiasa sighed and ran at her opponents who were so shock they didn't move allowing for Chiasa to knock out two of them while Kodo killed another one by biting him on the neck. When Kurenai finally got free she was attacked by Unkai Kurama, Yakumo's uncle and the man that sealed her. Kurenai seeing Chiasa breaking the genjutsu easily with her eyes now had her new sword out and was defending against 3 kurama clan shinobi with Kodo by her side watching her back. Wanting to finish quickly Kurenai did her tree binding death to trap Unkai but he broke out of it before she could strike him, both of them seeing genjutsu wasn't going to work charged with kunai at each other but as Unkai swung at Kurenai she bent herself round the attack and sunk her Kunai into his intestines, seeing she hit him she spun round the stumbling Unkai and with another kunai plunged it into the back of his head killing him. Not wasting anytime she ran towards Chiasa and Kodo who were just barely dodging the three ninja who were attacking them.

Chiasa had her Katana drawn and was parrying kunai strike and bending her body round them much like a snake practically mirroring Kodo who was dodging and lunging but missing as their assailants kept jumping out of range, cursing to herself Chiasa cast a subtle false surroundings genjutsu making herself and kodo appear behind them she then blurred through the two signs for the demonic illusion hells viewing technique making the three ninja see their worst nightmare, Kodo seeing what her sister/mistress did quickly lunged and sunk her fangs in to each of the ninja. Seeing Kodo finish Chiasa released the two techniques and watched as they looked at her before their eyes rolled back as they succumbed to Kodo's poison in their blood. By that time Kurenai reached her and looked at the three shinobi dead on the ground and nodded to Chiasa she then pulled her into a hug "Chiasa let it out now then we can move on with the mission okay sweetie" Chiasa just nodded into Kurenai's chest and started sobbing and asking "am I murderer, a monster" Kurenai just soothingly rubbed her back and kept repeating over and over that she wasn't, granted Chiasa new that she would be killing but she didn't think it would be the afternoon of the same day she graduated. After 10 minutes Chiasa gained control of herself and wiped her tears away and looked up at Kurenai from behind her veil "I good now nee-sensei we can continue now", Kurenai nodded and led Chiasa to the mansion entrance that acted as Yakumo's prison.

Making it to the door way to the house Chiasa pushes the door open and sees hall way and the lights off walking in [think of the building in anime] with Kurenai right on her heels Chiasa calls out "Yakumo, Yakumo we are here on behalf of the hokage because of mission you paid for" Kurenai patted her on the head making her look up. Just then a pale looking girl around her age walked out of a room using the wall as support, when Chiasa saw the girl stumble it bought back some memories before she could hit the ground Chiasa runs and catches her and helps her up again letting her support herself on her shoulder. When they were standing upright Chiasa asked "are you okay are you hurt or anything" she asked with some concern in her voice, Yakumo who was half expecting to hit the ground was surprised when she felt the girl that was with Kurenai hands support her head and her arm wrap round her waist, but what surprised her more was when the girl asked her with concern if she was alright. Looking at the veiled face she gave a gently smile "no I'm fine ever since I was born my body has been weak and some days not being able to leave my bed it has been worse since my uncle sealed me, oh you probably know but I'm Yakumo Kurama" she said with a gentle smile at the end.

Chiasa nodded and smiled beneath her veil "my names Chiasa Uzuki genin just graduated today so you're my first mission" she said, she then helped Yakumo into the living room where she saw Kurenai go. Walking in she helped Yakumo down onto the floor seeing as it bereft of all furniture. She then sat across from her and Kurenai next to her, Chiasa looking at her sensei "ah nee-sensei should I tell her about it", Kurenai nodded "Yes, but hold on…" she then turned to Yakumo and said "now Yakumo-chan you asked for a mission with dealing with an ido demon…" Yakumo looked down and nodded her head "Hai and I understand if you think I'm a demon you see the reason I'm sealed is because the demon resides in me it is the fate of the Kurama clan for a child every eight generation to suffer from this evil, when I was younger my mother died in a mission and I became so distraught with her death that I lost control and I killed my father, they were right I'm nothing but a demon…SLAP…" Yakumo didn't get any further than that because Chiasa slapped her face making her hold it, being shocked Kurenai and Kodo who was hidden in the shadows in case she scared Yakumo didn't react in time and Yakumo was staring at her in shock then Chiasa spoke angrily "don't you dare call yourself a demon, I know your pain I too was shunned for the first three years of my life for having the nine tails sealed in me and for being blind, it wasn't until my mother Yuugao found me abandoned in an alley by the orphanage matron that I started feeling accepted, hell even then the rest of the village bar five or so people didn't hate me and see me for the demon that is sealed within. What I'm trying to say is if you don't have anyone I'll be the shoulder you can cry on. I can also help you out with your demon…" Chiasa said a bit calmly at the end, Kurenai and Kodo were stunned as they had never seen Chiasa act like this with anyone but them, Yuugao, Anko, Ibiki and the Hokage. Yakumo was looking at her in shock, she then surprised herself and everyone else when she launched herself at Chiasa and hugged her tightly and started crying into her shoulder, Chiasa never being on the receiving end of a hug like this just thought of what her Kaa-chan would do with her and started running a hand through Yakumo's long brown hair and wrapping her other round her body quietly calming her down. After a minute Yakumo pulled back "Thank you Chiasa-chan, I'm sorry I said those things compared to you my life could be classed a walk in the park, but if you are blind how did you see me fall earlier and how did you know where I was to slap me…oh and how do you plan on beating the ido"

Smiling Chiasa sat Yakumo down and sat down herself before she pulled her veil off revealing pale milky white skin, a set of obsidian black lips, cloudy milky coloured eyes with red eyeliner and deep purple eye shadow making her look exotic, Chiasa then reactivated her eyes. Yakumo who stared at one of the prettiest faces she had ever seen watched as Chiasa's obviously lifeless and blind eyes slowly turned to a slate blue with a black slit pupil that was flanked by two crescent moons facing towards the slit. Chiasa then spoke breaking out her out of her shock "this is the hebigan a doujutsu that was gifted to me by my summons the snakes, it allows me see persons outline and heat signature, it allows me to do other things… also you're the first person other than my mother Yuugao, big sis Kurenai, Auntie Anko, Uncle Ibiki and the Hokage that knows about these eyes, hence the veil keeping them secret from everyone… as to how I'm going to help you it is more like we sit and touch each other's foreheads and start meditating once we are in a deep enough state my secret sister Katsumi or the nine tails will pull us into a shared mindscape where we will appear as well as Katsumi and your Ido, when your Ido appears Katsumi will wipe it from the face of the earth allowing you full control of your powers once we leave the mindscape" she finished as she did she reached out and placed her hand Yakumo's forehead, with Yakumo doing the same thing they then closed their eyes and entered a deep meditational trance.

Kurenai and Kodo stood guard to make sure no one interfered _'be careful Imouto/Chi-Chi-chan'_ they both thought

Mindscape

Opening their eyes both Yakumo and Chiasa were looking at each other Chiasa then stood up and then helped Yakumo who was too weak at the moment to move slung her arm over her shoulder supporting, it was then that the two of them were engulfed in a hug from a red head version of Chiasa, except the hair style was different and the eyeliner and skin tone was different. When she was finished hugging the two Katsumi jumped back a gave an exaggerated curtsey **"hello Yakumo-chan, I'm Katsumi the Nine Tails and Chi-Chi's older sister…now get ready your Ido or second personality that has become a demon is about to show up, now I'm going to lay some serious smack on it then hold it down while you stab it with this"** she said materialising a bigger than normal kunai, Yakumo took the knife in her free hand with a look of determination twinkling in her eyes before she could say anything ido demon arrived in all her demonic glory **"** _ **why Yakumo why do you want to get rid of me I am a part of you without me you are nothing"**_ it said, it then turned to Chiasa and Katsumi " _ **I won't let you end my existence, now I'll destroy you"**_ ido then charged at them only to be intercepted by Katsumi who set a bone shattering punch to the Ido's face hurling it back before it regain it's footing Katsumi dived on it and they started rolling round in a cloud of dust and from the dust a foot would appear here and there and the same with a fist after five minutes the cloud stopped revealing Katsumi sitting on top of the ido demon with a tail wrapped round each limb she then called over **"yoo-hoo, girls now would be a good time"** sweat dropping at her sisters behaviour Chiasa who was helping Yakumo walk started forward. Getting close enough Yakumo removed her arm from Chiasa's shoulders and took a step forward and fell to her knees and said as she plunged her oversized kunai into the ido's forehead "this is for my parents…now go to hell" when she plunged the kunai in Katsumi jumped away grabbing both Chiasa and Yakumo causing them to shriek in surprise but stopped as they saw the Ido's body begin to glow soon followed by an explosion.

When the explosion ended Katsumi turned to them and said **"well it was lovely meeting you Yakumo chan, I'll let you in on a secret Chiasa doesn't have any friends because all the other kids your age make fun of her, so treat her well"** before Yakumo could answer and Chiasa whine at her she evicted them both back to reality smiling knowing Chiasa just made her first friend _**"it only took thirteen years but you now have a friend Imouto"**_ she thought before going back to Chiasa's mindscape for a well-deserved nap.

Real world

Opening their eyes they smiled and Yakumo jumped at Chiasa tackling her in a hug causing the two of them to start laughing making Kurenai and Kodo to smile, Yakumo then shouted "I AM FINALLY FREE" when she said that Kurenai knew the mission was now a success standing up both girls looked at each other silently Chiasa then going a bit shy surprising Yakumo, Kurenai and Kodo who hadn't seen her like this since the first days in the academy in the latter twos case, chiasa then spoke "Yakumo about what Katsumi nee-chan said…do…do you want to be my friend." Hearing the question Kurenai and Kodo now knew why she was shy and Yakumo smiled at her and hugged her making Chiasa smile at what she said "of course, you will be my first friend as well…how about we make a promise we meet up whenever we don't have training missions or family commitments" Chiasa smiled and nodded "Hai let's do it, and just by looking at you now that you have defeated the Ido you have gained everything it was taking from you so I want you to try something for me okay…" Yakumo looked at her puzzled, chiasa smirked and let go of her and took a step back leaving Yakumo standing by herself when she saw she hadn't fallen she smiled, Chiasa then called from the other side of the room "Yakumo-chan come over here" seeing where she was Yakumo took a tentative step forward then another and another till she was walking like a normal person, making it Chiasa she smiled before screaming at the sight of a five foot King cobra behind Chiasa she then quicker than the yellow flash hid behind Kurenai who was giggling said "Yakumo-chan that's Kodo-chan she's Chiasa snake familiar that her summons entrusted her with, she harmless as long as you are nice to her and not an enemy why don't you go say hi to her." Hearing Kurenai Yakumo peaked out from around her and saw Chiasa wrapped up by the snake going back over to them yakumo said politely "Hello Kodo-chan" Kodo looked at Yakumo and slithered off of Chiasa and coiled herself round Yakumo making her shiver at the feel of the cold scales rubbing on her skin Kodo then squeezed a little making Yakumo eep a little **"hello to you to Yakumo-chan, you jussst experienced a hug from a sssnake, oh and any friend of my Nee-sssama isss a friend of mine"** Yakumo knowing that Kodo likes her smiled and patted the King Cobra on the head softly and said "cool I'd like to friends with you to" Kodo then comically blinked before giving a hissing laugh and turned to Chiasa **"I like her"** she then uncoiled herself and slithered off, Yakumo wondering where she was going was about to ask when Chiasa answered the unanswered question "she gone to clear your house of any little vermin, she did the same when she first moved with me and Kaa-chan, speaking of which do you want to come over to my house tonight and stay over" Yakumo never being invited anywhere nodded enthusiastically making Chiasa giggle making her go wide eyed. Kurenai who heard it thought she would tease "what's this my little sis giggled, who are you and what have you done with her" Yakumo looked at Kurenai wondering what she meant but Chiasa answered again "apparently I have giggled in the last three years since some idiot in the academy threatened to rape me" she said with a scowl. Yakumo looked at her sadly but didn't comment seeing as she had probably gotten over it. Kurenai then spoke again as Chiasa put her veil back on "right I'll go tell the Hokage this mission was a success but to bump it from a C-rank to a B-rank seeing as your Uncle and Kurama clan Shinobi attacked us, you two can go hang out in town" hearing her big sister Chiasa grabbed Yakumo's hand and dragged her out and towards the village, Kodo then returned and said **"I'll be back later the basssement isss filled with ratsss, thisss could be a weeksss' worth of mealsss"** she said to Kurenai before slithering away again. Kurenai smiled and Shunshinned to the Hokage.

With the Hokage

"It is so nice to see Chiasa make her first friend don't you think Kakashi, Kurenai" asked the third, Kakashi nodded and said "I believe they would be happy and proud of her, I hope in the future that my team and your apprentice work together Kurenai-san I wish to see how far she has come since I saw her training a couple of years ago", Kurenai smiled and said "yes I believe it would do her some good even if she isn't a particular fan of the Uchiha boy or the Haruno girl, it is pleasing and makes me very happy to see her make a friend, I can imagine what Yuugao will say when she finds out at dinner time tonight considering the fact they are most likely shopping and Yakumo will go home for a couple of hours before going to Chiasa's house, anyway Hokage-sama, about the mission…" she didn't get any further as the Hokage cut her off "Yes you are correct Kurenai I saw the start of the mission with the suspicion that Unkai would try something, but all things considered she handled herself well in her fight… so this mission will be recorded as a B-rank… your dismissed both of you" he said as he watched the two leave.

With Chiasa and Yakumo

Walking around town the two girls walked into a shinobi store walking in the man behind the counter looked up and smiled at the two before going back to looking at a store catalogue. Walking to the woman's section of the store they started looking for some training gear for Yakumo, while they were looking Chiasa spoke "Yakumo-chan after dinner were going to go to the park and do some yoga okay it will help build your balance and core strength" hearing she would be doing yoga Yakumo nodded and grabbed a pair of blue yoga pants and a pink sports bra. Chiasa also picked out a couple of pairs of shinobi clothing for Yakumo and asked if she liked the colours seeing as she was technically colour blind Yakumo looked at the clothing nodding but putting back a sash and picking up the one next to it. When Chiasa asked why Yakumo giggled and said "if you want me running round in neon pink then I think I will go for the red which contrasts nicely with this white kimono top and blue mid-thigh skirt and white biker shorts" Chiasa giggled and said "yeah sorry about that Kaa-chan, Oba-chan or Nee-chan usually help me with the colours and everything" when they had gotten everything they were about to pay when Yakumo ran back to the woman's section and came back with a strip of cloth with the same pattern as Chiasa's bandage dress paying for everything Chiasa was about to walk out when Yakumo grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a rack of clothing, she then removed Chiasa's veil and tied the cloth she picked up round Chiasa's head covering her eyes up stepping back Yakumo smiled at her and Chiasa gasped "wait how did you know to get the special one way fabric" Yakumo smile turned into a grin and said "hey I'm pretty smart Chi-chan" Chiasa smiled and took yakumo's hand and took her to her second favourite food stand Ichiraku ramen.

When they got to the Raman stand where they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku they ordered Chiasa getting a large beef ramen and Yakumo getting the seafood special ramen they then sat eating and chatting with Ayame, Chiasa after an hour looked at the clock in the store and gasped she paid for her meal and wished Yakumo and Ayame goodbye and left not before telling Yakumo to bring her Yoga gear and where she lived and that she should come by around 6:30 pm for dinner. Yakumo smiled and skipped home with a couple of bags worth of clothing.

With Chiasa

Getting to training ground four she saw her mother waiting for her, running up to her Chiasa bowed before unsheathing her sword they then went through the first forms of the Battojutsu stage of her training. Going over the first form over and over Chiasa was nowhere near fast enough in her draw and her positioning was wrong but she was progressing well, for the last 20 minutes Yuugao pulled out the training swords and tossed one to Chiasa who caught it after she sheathed her normal katana she had to quickly dodge a swing from her mother they then spared using the first 3 teachings in their sword style where they would look to anyone watching them that they were on an even footing but the truth was Chiasa was being put through the ringer she was going at max speed and utilising all her skills whereas her mother was moving at just under half speed and using around half her abilities. After around twenty minutes of sparing they stopped and walked back to the house where they saw Yakumo was waiting at the front door, seeing her new friend Chiasa run up the stairs shouting "Yakumo-chan you made it" she then hugged her turning round she saw her mother looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Chiasa giggled a little and said "Kaa-chan meet Yakumo-chan my first friend" when Yuugao heard the friend part she jumped up and down clapping before hugging both of the girls saying "my little girl is finally growing up" her statement was followed by Chiasa who was blushing from embarrassment "kaa-chan your embarrassing me", Yakumo giggled at her friends plight, Yuugao smiled back knowingly "but that's my job sweetie, but think of it this way I tease you or your Koko oba-chan does it" hearing her aunt being mentioned in the same sentence as the word teasing made Chiasa pale slightly before dragging Yakumo in the house followed by a giggling Yuugao when they were in Chiasa told Yakumo to make herself comfortable and that she just needed to shower and change. While she was doing that Yuugao decided to regale Yakumo in all the embarrassing stories she could think of about Chiasa.

About 30 minutes later Chiasa re-entered the room in a pair of white spandex short booty shorts that were showing off a lot of her bum and a black sports bra that seemed to have trouble containing her C-cup chest, she then looked at her mother and gave her a look that said go have your shower, Yuugao then pouted childishly and said "mou, Chi-Chi-chan why so mean to me I never get any more fun" Yuugao then got up and quickly showered and changed into a pair of black leggings and a purple tank top. She then moved into the kitchen and started dinner while listening to the happy conversation Chiasa and Yakumo were engaged in. it was then a slightly bloated Kodo slithered slowly in mumbling about 'too many juicy rats, too many" shaking her head she just let the large cobra slither into Chiasa's room

About ten minutes later Yuugao called the two girls in for dinner of chicken and rice they sat around the table and had a nice conversation and talked about Yakumo's training and what they could do to help strengthen her a bit she suggested that Chiasa teach her some of the simpler poses for the Yoga and do the beginner stuff for the tai chi she was taught and maybe go to the gym in town for some weight training. After hearing that Chiasa and Yakumo just about finished there meal and got down from the table and head to Chiasa's room where Yakumo could get changed and Chiasa retrieve the Yoga mats. Entering the room Yakumo saw kodo with what she classed as a satisfied smile on her face, she also noted that chia's room was neutral yet distinctly feminine, walking over to the far corner Yakumo started unchanging and getting into her new Yoga pants that seem to be tight and show off her perky bum when she moved or bent over, she then took her top off and put on her new sports bra that snuggly held her significantly smaller breasts than Chiasa. Turning she saw Chiasa had the two mat leaning against the bed and was petting Kodo on the head and mumbled "silly Kodo-chan you ate to many rats again didn't you last time this happened you found that nest at Ibiki-oji-kun's work at T&I" Yakumo looked at Chiasa who wasn't wearing a veil but still had her eyes active looking at the snake lovingly, Yakumo then cleared her throat gaining Chiasa's attention who jumped up and grabbed her yoga mat and passed one to Yakumo, before they left Chiasa grabbed her headband and veil and tied her head band around her thigh and the veil Yakumo got her over her eyes.

After walking through village which was still surprisingly light and sunny still at 8:00pm, they finally got to the park where they could do their yoga and tai chi, laying the mats down Chiasa takes Yakumo though some warmup stretches before beginning, when they were sufficiently warmed up Chiasa and Yakumo got on their mats and Chiasa started off with the beginner poses for Yakumo who was surprisingly good at doing them they did the Yoga for around an hour doing mountain pose, downward dog, warrior, tree pose, bridge, triangle, seated twist and cobra. By the end of the Yoga both girls noticed that they had few people watching them most of them boys making sexist and lewd comments and drawling at their state of dress, while they didn't notice but some of the girls that graduated namely Ino and Sakura they looked on in shock not believing the cold girl from their class was so gorgeous to be honest they were slightly jealous of her and the girl with her. Ignoring their little crowd they rolled up there mats and set them to one side and Chiasa went through some of her Tai chi for Yakumo going slow so she could attempt to mirror her which she did quite well even if she could see that Yakumo was starting to sweat a lot, smiling at Yakumo who was concentrating on trying to make her movements fluid was struggling Chiasa seeing her breathing out started telling her when to exhale and inhale after a while of following Chiasa's voice Yakumo was much more centred and relaxed than at the beginning. Deciding to go through the forms with her one more time she stood next to Yakumo and joined her when she reached the opening stance again. Yakumo seeing her friend join her smiled and started going at her own pace while Chiasa matched it but making it seem more controlled and fluid than her, but Yakumo shrugged it off seeing as she knew that Chiasa had been doing this for years.

When they finished more people were watching them this time mainly being the parents of the children who were watching before, it was then there was a shout of "YES MY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS CONTINUE AND LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, FOR YOUR INSPIRATION I WILL RUN 500 LAPS OF THE VILLAGE" he was about to run away when Chiasa called out holding her arm straight above her and then moved her hand in a up and down waving fashion "oh Guy-kun could you do me a favour" hearing that he was called Guy landed in front of them and said far to energetically "WHAT CAN I HELP YOU TWO YOUTHFUL LADIES WITH ON THIS YOUTHFUL EVENING" he said before doing his nice guy pose scaring Yakumo who was now hiding behind Chiasa, Chiasa just deactivated her eyes and continued speaking "I was wondering if you would be willing to put together for my dear friend here a light and I mean what you would give an academy student light weight training regime I only ask is because she has been sick for a very long time and wasn't able to leave bed and even when she did she would need help walking round and she wanted to build some muscle so she doesn't feel so weak" she finished giving him her pouty lip jutsu which was her own version because of always having her eyes covered, Yakumo catching on added her own puppy dog eyes and pouty lip jutsu making all of guys defences crumble and accept not like he was actually going to turn them down for him it was nice for a change to see some girls wanting to better their bodies, so in his usual exuberant self he exclaimed "YOSH CHIASA-CHAN, I'LL DO IT THIS PROVES THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIEND I WILL HAVE THE TRAINING REGIME READY BY TOMORROW EVENING I'LL DROP IT OFF WITH YOUR MOTHER", hearing him accept Chiasa nodded abashedly and thanked him just as he ran off spouting off stuff about youth. By the time he left the girls saw it was too dark to do anything else and the forest path to Yakumo's villa would be too unsafe so Chiasa told Yakumo she could bunk down at her place.

Getting back to Chiasa's home they were greeted by Yuugao who was getting ready for bed and was walking round in only a purple lace bra and thong getting Yakumo to blush and Chiasa to brush it off as it was an everyday occurrence right before bed, Chiasa went to her room and pulled out some spare blankets and stuff and then pulled out the sofa bed so Yakumo could sleep more comfortably, chiasa also brought one of her oversized T-shirts for Yakumo to wear seeing that Yakumo started getting changed, Chiasa went to her room and changed out of everything and pulled on an oversized T-shirt that only just covered her modesty, she then walked out and into the kitchen forgetting about Yakumo who was just lying on the sofa bed looking towards the kitchen when her new friend walked in. Chiasa then went to the cupboard with the cups bending over her T-shirt rode up giving Yakumo a clear view of Chiasa's pert and perky bubble butt that jiggled with her when she was walking and her nicely trimmed pussy, Chiasa then stood up straight again and pulled her top down covering everything up and then filled her cup with water before turning the light off and retreating back to her room.

Yakumo who had just seen her new best friends feminine area was bright red from blushing but thought to herself _'definitely not lesbian, heh she probably just forgot that I was in here not surprising this is probably something she does every day'_ she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Month later

A month after becoming a genin and her first Mission Chiasa had been in the village training constantly only sending a shadow clone along with a shadow clone of her sensei while she was trying to master the forms of Battojutsu so she could move onto the ryotojutsu, she was also training her Tai chi to become an effective fighting style she could fall back on if for some reason the Hebi style was rendered useless, her days in the end were split up with genjutsu with Kurenai and Yakumo who she found out was very good at the art, during the morning 7:00am—10:00am after that she would have mid-morning break with Yakumo and then from 11:00am—1:00pm practice her Taijutsu with Kodo mixing it up between the hebi and Tai chi, Yakumo would be off at the other end of the field practicing her own Tai-chi and running through her training regime that guy had come up with after that from 1:00pm—5:00pm she would study fuinjutsu which was going very well now being finished with her anti rape seal which she sold to the shinobi store she always goes to for 50% of whatever the seals get and they were a huge success but this meant she had to use half of what she gained from her earnings to buy supplies and have two shadow clones writing seal after seal, other than that she was already studying the midlevel intermediate Fuinjutsu material. The other thing she would practice no rather perfect were her snake jutsu which wanted to become almost like second nature to her after 5:00pm and until it went dark practicing her Battojutsu ad keeping her other forms razor sharp. During this time Yakumo would be attending a class at the academy for the theory lessons and the basics to the academy Taijutsu.

Going to her normal training ground Chiasa arrived to see Kurenai waiting for as always but this time no Yakumo, when she got her big sister Chiasa asked "hey nee-chan, where's Yakumo chan," Kurenai smiled and said "Oh we have a B-rank mission in Tea country we are to escort/guard a runner for the wasabi family in the annual Todoroki shrine race, so I told her we wouldn't be here for the next week or so but I did tell her Anko was board and sent her way, so she will have someone training her and she definitely won't get lonely"

Chiasa smiled and said "what are we waiting for lets go" nodding in acquiesces Kurenai fell in step with her little protégé as they headed to the gate.

Meanwhile in the land of tea

Sitting in his office smoking on a pipe the head of the family who are enemies with the wasabi family looked over at his offices paper sliding door and saw the silhouette of the man he hired "So you made it back alive I see", the man in question ignored the jab and said "yes Aoi Rokoshu at your service" the head of the family spoke again "sorry but it looks like that little side mission of yours was for nothing as Jirocho doesn't know the meaning of giving up", Aoi if one could seeing face would see it was a surprised one "the wasabi family still intend to participate in the race", the head spoke once more "yes , but what's more he has hired ninja bodyguards to guard their runner", he finished done talking and not wishing the conversation go any longer, Aoi seeing this said one last thing before leaving "if we can't scare them, we'll just have to destroy them during the race"

With Chiasa and Kurenai 2 days later

Walking down the road to tea country Chiasa who is dressed in her normal gear and her veil covering her whole head the only thing showing her hair was done in her signature bun and chopsticks was the bump in the veil fabric. Instead of having her head band round her thigh like she does in the village she had it tied on her arm, Kurenai was wearing long red pant that went to her ankles with plain blue sandal, she also had her bandage dress but all in red with a white line pattern and her usual fishnet and one arm covered in a wide sleeve and around her forehead her head band. Kodo was the same as usual just slithering along beside Chiasa.

Chiasa then sees a tea house and asks Kurenai if they can stop, not seeing any problem with it they go in and order a cup of tea each and a plate of dumplings to share. While they are waiting for their food a boy a few years older than Chiasa walks over "just sitting around in the shade guzzling down tea and dumplings, I would have to say a ninja's life is pretty cushy…" if it had been anyone else the teen would expected one of them to retort or something but to his annoyance they just ignored him and kept sipping their tea, deciding that wasn't working he looked at Kurenai and said "well, it might before cushy for him there but I didn't mean you of course, I'm Idate Morino so what do they call you", Kurenai for one looked aghast that this boy insulted them and then tried hitting on her and called Chiasa a boy, but what got her was this kids last name she then looked at Chiasa who she could see was trying to reign in her anger that was rolling off her in waves at being called a boy and that this jerk had hit on her. Idate was about to leave when he felt something coil round his body then a large Cobra head appeared next to his and said **"I don't think it'sss very gentlemanly of you to lump thessse to ladiesss with your bill asss well mmm, sssurely it ssshould be you paying for them right little boy"** said boy could only gulp and no his head before something clicked in his mind "wait ladies I only see one" Chiasa not being able to take it spoke barely hiding her hate for the boy "I will have you know I am very much a female and if going by how some of the boys look at me while I train and walk around I would think I am very beautiful as well" when Idate heard her speak he could only looked shocked, Kodo then spoke again while Kurenai watched on with a hidden smile **"nee-sssama…can I eat him"** Chiasa who was sorely tempted to let her eat him shook her head but said "no you can't nee-chan, but you can relieved him of some money to pay for our food." Kodo smiled and used her tail to search his pockets before pulling out enough to cover both meals. After doing that Kodo uncoiled from around him and coiled herself round chiasa as they watched as Idate bolted leaving faster than thought he would, Kurenai looked over at chiasa and said "things could get interesting he has been shinobi trained, he was adding Chakra to his legs and feet" Chiasa nodded having figured that would be the case.

Later at boss jirochos villa

Standing in front of the man Kurenai spoke "hello Mr Jirocho I am Kurenai Yuuhi and this is my protégé Chiasa Uzuki and her partner Kodo" she finished as Chiasa bowed slightly to the man and Kodo bobbed her head a little. Jirocho smiled "yes thank you for coming, please be seated and allow yourselves to be a bit more comfortable, I will explain the mission now seeing as the 3rd Hokage may have only given you a vague idea of what this is all about." He said smiling.

Chiasa and Kurenai nodded before sitting down while Kodo coiled herself up in the far corner of the room so she could take a nap. Kurenai then said "yes you are quite right the 3rd Hokage was very vague seeing as he didn't know who we would be guarding or what the threat was" she finished. Chiasa nodded showing she agreed with her sensei. Jirocho then went on and told them about the Todoroki shrine dedication, which later became a festival and race but in recent years the race has become more dangerous it became a competition between the wasabi and wagarashi being the winner gets control of port dagarashi. After his little explanation Jirocho bowed to them and pleaded "please lend us your strength if the wagarashi are allowed to win that means they will rule the port for four more years", when he finished Chiasa finally spoke up "So, sir who are we supposed to be escorting" when she finished talking Jirocho clapped his hands a figure appeared kneeling by the screen door and opened it "yes boss you wanted me" the person looked up and saw Kurenai, Chiasa and Kodo, not that he knew their names other than Kodo's, Chiasa looked over and groaned quietly as did Kurenai and Idate screamed which both Kunoichi found rather amusing. Jirocho not seeing the obvious anger coming from the two woman or the slight fear coming from Idate smiled and said "excellent you already know each other"

Later that day

Chiasa and Kurenai were discretely following Idate in silence from the roof tops while Kodo slept in there temporary rooms.

It was then they heard a crash wanting to check it out they sent shadow clones to follow Idate while they went to the crashing sound. Getting there they see three thugs about to lay some serious smack on an innocent man, not liking what shes seeing Chiasa puts arms in front of her outstretched and says **"binding snake glare spell"** when she said that three snakes had the three men ensnared Chiasa jumped down in front of the man on the ground and walked over to the first thug lifting his chin up with one of her fingers she looked at him and said "so why were you beating up this poor man" she said in a manner that made the men shiver, seeing she wasn't getting an answer she dragged her finger along his jawline before a senbon appeared and she stabbed it through his ear and straight into his brain killing him she then went to the next man who was pleading with her not to hurt him he even started blabbering all she needed deciding what to she told him she was going to knock him but actually allowed the snake to poison him discreetly, she then moved on to the next man and just punched him in the face and told him to run away which he did, Chiasa then disappeared before she could be thanked by the man.

That evening the start of the race

Chiasa was standing next to Kurenai with Kodo wrapped round her waist and upper body she was looking round at all the cheering people when she turned to Kurenai who had her eyes closed and seemed relaxed "Nee-chan if Jirocho san was allowed to hire our services won't that mean the wagarashi has their own hired ninja" Kurenai opened her eyes and looked at Chiasa who even with her veil covering her face could tell she had her usual inquisitive look when thinking lips pursed slightly and head ever so slightly cocked to one side, she then smiled at her "well the other ninja are here but they have disguised themselves very well as I can't seem to sense them, so that just means we have to extra vigilant that's all as they could attack us at any minute" Chiasa nodded and went back to looking at the crowd when Idate spoke "I don't care what you do just stay out of my way got it" Chiasa just looked at him and snorted very unladylike and started staring at the fireworks, Kurenai just nodded to the him before looking back at the crowd trying to pick out the pesky enemy shinobi.

Just as Chiasa was about to ask when the race would begin the loud speaker crackled to life with the announcer "Attention, attention the great Todoroki shrine race is about to begin running for the wasabi family Idate Morino and for the Wagarashi family Fukusuke Hikyakuya…" the announcer then called "Runners take your marks…GO!" as soon as he did the two runners sprinted off, Kodo uncoiled herself from Chiasa and slithered alongside her as soon as she was free Chiasa took off after Idate with Kurenai by her side and Kodo slithering at around the same pace they were running. As they got out the gate Chiasa, Kurenai and Kodo saw Idate vear away from the boats and run in the opposite direction, Chiasa then said "What is he doing", Kurenai nodded and "yes I would like to know what he is doing as well", Kodo **"Thisss isss going to be along raccce… he better win thisss or I'll ssswallow him whole"** she growled at the end.

Later

Running through the forests of tea Idate looked back only to see Chiasa and Kurenai tree hopping and Kodo gaining on him from the ground, Chiasa looked at her sensei and sister figure and said "are you thinking the same as me that he planned on going this way"

"Yeah I'm starting to think that you remember the map of the race right, tea country curves up and if I remember it curves enough where you can see the Shore of Nagi Island where the modoroki shrine is there is also a fishing village in the direction we're heading…for all intents and purposes this is a shortcut" replied Kurenai, when Chiasa heard that she wasn't as angry with Idate but was still pissed at him.

Watching them from afar was three ninja of amegakure one of them laughed "well looks like we got lucky they are only Kunoichi, this should be fun" said the apparent leader of the three, one of the others then spoke "well Aoi sempai did say to eliminate Idate and his guards." The three just smirked before disappearing.

Back with Idate

Running along Idate came across a tree he had already passed before Chiasa who finally caught up said "hey idiot you're in a genjutsu a rather pitiful one at that" she then touched Idate's shoulder causing the genjutsu to disperse. Kurenai then landed and said "You've been running in circles for around an hour and we've been trying to stop you now since we figured you're going to the fishing village north of here why don't we go together just in case there are traps or worse ahead, Idate don't worry we're big girls we can keep up". Nodding Idate then took off again with Chiasa, Kodo and Kurenai hot on his heels.

Making it to the ocean 10 minutes later Idate spoke to an old man he knew who leant him a boat, out on the ocean Kodo was coiled round the tiller steering the boat while Chiasa was sat on top of the cabin and Kurenai was leant up against the mast watching Idate who was at the stern holding one of the guy ropes looking out over the ocean, Kureani was then broken out of her vigle by Chiasa who called " **Genjutsu: camouflage chameleon cloak** " Kurenai looked up at Chiasa who was sitting and nodded.

Meanwhile anyone who was looking for Idate and his guards on a boat would be very hard pressed to do so, poor Ame ninja looking around the ocean for an invisible ship. They then spent the next hour of sailing in relative silence until they reached the shore and beached the boat. Seeing they had plenty of time before the sun set Idate followed by Kurenai, Chiasa and Kodo took off to the modoroki shrine.

When they arrived they were told he was the first to arrive this was also followed by lots of cheering hearing that Idate grabbed one of the orbs and took off with Chiasa and Kurenai hot on his heels once more.

An hour or so later at the far end of Nagi Island Idate and co arrived at the bridge that would allow them to cross over on to O'Uzu island and the last leg of the race to the Todoroki shrine. As they were running Idate was about to get on the bridge when Aoi arrived and start belittling him, running towards Idate it was then that Chiasa noticed the sword on Aoi back, nudging Kurenai as they ran she said "I think that is Aoi the one who stole the rajin no ken" Kurenai nodded and saw Chiasa's concern was warranted as the suspected Aoi pulled out his sword which crackled to life with lighting, Aoi was about to strike Idate when Chiasa threw a Kunai making Aoi look at her seeing this Chiasa smirked and whispered to herself as she cast her genjutsu **"Genjutsu: paralysis"** when she said that Aoi saw that he couldn't move at all. Chiasa then looked at her sensei who said "Chiasa, Kodo take care of Aoi I'll sort out Idate" nodding Chiasa unsheathed her Katana and channelled her chakra through it so the effects of the Rajin no ken wouldn't effect hers. Kurenai then created a shadow clone that carried Idate to the other side of the bridge where he was then deposited the clone then dispelled after telling him to complete the race.

Chiasa and using her sword started parrying blow for blow with Aoi who broke out of the genjutsu, Chiasa was faring reasonable well all things considered casting subtle genjutsu with her eyes whenever she made eye contact and the fact even with her basic Kata's in her mother's Kenjutsu she was still more than a match for Aoi who seemed to swing the sword round like a drunk, Kodo while this was going on would lunge in and go for a bite but unfortunately Aoi kept dodging back. For Aoi though he was a mediocre ninja at best and was struggling with dispelling, blocking and dodging Chiasa's attacks going for a last ditch effort he went for an overhead slice but didn't expect Chiasa to skid spread in her feet wide and then shoulder him in the gut doubling him over causing him to drop the Rajin no ken, Kodo seeing her opening her partner gave her lunged in and nipped him on the ankle injecting him full of poison that would take a minute or two to take effect. Seeing that Kodo got him Chiasa jumped back giving her and Aoi some breathing space.

Aoi seeing her jump back called out as he picked up the Rajin no ken "you should of killed me when you had the chance" he then charged forward but his movements were slow and sluggish as he came in and swung the blade at her Chiasa stood still and parried the blade away before launching her foot out and hitting Aoi in the stomach making him clutch it and skid back a bit. Not wanting to be shown up he charged in again but this time Chiasa deflected his strike and with her other hand launched a handful of senbon at him hitting him in the face, neck and chest piercing his brain, jugular vein, lungs and heart killing him.

Kurenai who had been watching the whole thing from a tree branch jumped down and congratulated her. Chiasa smiled and hugged her before she left though Chiasa sealed Aoi entire body after removing the Rajin no Ken from his death grip and sheath from his back, she then attached the sword and sheath to her hip opposite to her other Katana, she then pulled the Rajin no ken out and channelled a little chakra into it and watched as it pulsed a little, smiling she place the sword back and took off with Kurenai and Kodo in the direction of the Todoroki shrine. While they were running Chiasa looked over at her nee-chan and asked "Ne, nee-chan why do we always seem to get mission that always get complicated enough to boost the ranking", Kodo nodded too wanting to know, Kurenai sighed and said "I like to think it is because your unlucky but then again you can't be considering you just killed a b-rank missing ninja…so I have to say I have no idea but if you want we can ditch the exciting missions for the brilliance that is D-ranks" as soon as she finished Chiasa while they were running jumped on Kurenai's back and said "Nee-chan you wouldn't, you love me too much and you hate those chores as much as I do, I was joking I enjoy these missions" Kurenai laughed at her antics and said "Hai your right but Chi-chan you need to know when people are joking." Chiasa jumped off her back and continued chasing after Idate who should be finishing the race pouted and said "mou, so mean nee-chan, but enough of this we need to run faster I want to get home and move on in my training and perfect some more genjutsu with my eyes." Kurenai nodded with a smiled and they added extra chakra to their legs making them go faster, Kodo sighed and did the same but not as fast as them.

At the finish line

Jirocho and the other spectators started cheering madly when Idate crossed the line. Around 20 minutes later Chiasa, Kodo and Kurenai came running in as soon as they saw Idate receiving the medal for winner of the race they smiled and sat down on a nearby bench, a minute later Jorocho went over to them and thanked them for their help he then paid them a little extra money and said they were welcome to stay a couple of days. Unfortunately Kurenai declined the offer, nodding Jirocho went back and started celebrating. Chiasa turned to Kurenai "I take it we will take our leave now and head home" Kurenai nodded as they walked away or in Kodo's case slithered away.

3 hours later at the finish line Fukusuke came puffing in only to find the place deserted.

With Kurenai and her apprentice

Taking their time walking back to the village at a leisurely pace they arrived back two days later. Arriving at the gates they signed in ignoring the attempts from Izumo and Kotetsu who wanted to see what was under her veil, they then headed to the kage tower.

At the Kage tower they walked in to the Hokage' office seeing as he was waiting for them. Seeing him Chiasa waved, Kurenai bowed a little and Kodo bobbed her head. Seeing them Hiruzen smiled round his pipe and said "Ah Kurenai, Chiasa-chan, Kodo-chan please give your report on the mission" hearing that Chiasa spoke up "before that I need to show you this" when she finished she pulled out a scroll and unsealed it showing the body of Aoi on the ground still filled with senbon, she then drew the Raijin no ken. Hiruzen when he saw the body looked between the two women and figured it was Chiasa who took the kill and judging by the bite mark on Aoi's ankle Kodo was instrumental in the killing, he then looked at the raijin the sword his sensei once wielded "well then I believe Aoi had a reasonable bounty on his head and as for the sword you can keep it, Sensei always told me that I would know when the right person to wield it came along…now for the mission report" he said, Chiasa nodded happily and Kurenai explained what happened during the mission during that time a couple of hunter ninja arrived and gave Chiasa the bounty and thanked her for the killing of Aoi before disappearing with his body for an autopsy that probably wouldn't happen for a couple of months.

After Kurenai finished explaining the mission Hiruzen paid them for a job well done and let them go home.

At home

Chiasa walked in the front door of the house and called out "mom I'm home" as she did a purple blur appeared in the room and grabbed her in a hug and said "I missed you it was so quiet and I couldn't tor…train you for a whole week anyway give me details about the mission…spill everything" when she heard that Chiasa grinned and pulled Yuugao over to the couch she was about to begin when Yakumo knocked on the door and said "Hey, I heard from Kurenai that you were back", Chiasa smiled at her best friend and said "hey Yakumo-chan I was about to tell mom about the mission why don't you join us", Yakumo nodded and sat in one of the recliners, Chiasa stood up and said "before I begin I need to show you this…" she said as she pulled out the Raijin no ken letting it crackle to life. When Yuugao saw the near legendary sword of the 2nd hokage that was stolen by ex-jonin Aoi she got hearts in her eyes, Yakumo who had, had a history lesson the other evening at the academy evening classes stared at it in shock, Chiasa then sheathed the sword and begun her tail of the mission not leaving out anything while she was outlining their trip there Anko snuck in and listened as well. By the end of the story Yuugao hugged her daughter tightly and said "baka, what did I tell you about staying safe, it must of hurt seeing such terrible swordsmanship, oh well done as well, so I guess you will be learning Ryotojutsu after Battojutsu the" Chiasa nodded and said "Hai I am, now if you could excuse me, I need a nice long soak at the hot springs" hearing the words hot springs the other women all miraculously had towels, Chiasa giggled and said to Yakumo "I take it Anko-oba-chan took you to the hot springs while I was gone" Yakumo nodded and they started heading out to the springs for a soak.

Two weeks before the Chunin exams Tsunade retrieval

"COME ON YAKUMO YOU GOT TO MOVE FASTER IF YOU WANT TO HIT ME" shouted Chiasa as she dodged another strike from her friend, Yakumo for her part was doing pretty well considering the fact that this time in their spar she had lasted longer than 10 minutes which supposedly is the longest time any other girl other than Chiasa's mother Yuugao, Sister Kurenai and Aunt Anko has actually sparred with her, this little fact alone made her extremely happy, if Yakumo could see Chiasa's face she would have seen a Kushinaesque grin. Chiasa at the moment was on defence and loving it this was the first time for her versing the Tai-chi Taijutsu style they created with the help of her mother, sister and Aunt, it felt so invigorating this was one of the hardest fights she has had to deal with, granted Aoi and the Kurama clan shinobi were hard she was just better in some aspects and had the advantage that they would underestimate her, that and Kodo would strike when they least expected it. Having an opponent that didn't know you're every move but knew enough of her style that it would be countered by Yakumo. Slipping slightly on a patch of wet grass Chiasa winced as Yakumo managed to land a glancing but oddly powerful blow to the side of her ribs, Chiasa bent her body out the way making Yakumo wonder actually how flexible Chiasa was, creating some distance between the two of them she smiled and said "Hey Yakumo nice spar, I think we should call it quits Kurenai-nee-sensei will be arriving soon" Yakumo nodded and exited her stance and walked over to Chiasa, who rubbed her side, looking up and seeing Yakumo's concerned look said "it's nothing it's in one of those spots that no matter how hard you get hit there it will always hurt, oh you know what would be awesome, is if you could replicate the Hyuuga gentle fist with the injecting needle like chakra into your opponent cutting off tenketsu, or even learning the Chakra scalpel and with each strike being able to cut muscle, tendons and bones and even pierce organs" while Chiasa was throwing out suggestions Yakumo who always had some form of writing equipment with her was taking down some notes for later reference.

As Chiasa finished rambling Kurenai entered to see the two girls in there shinobi outfits Yakumo with her white kimono top, knee length angle cut skirt with red spandex biker shorts underneath and strappy sandals. Chiasa had one of her many black veils on this one though only covered from her forehead down to her collar bones, she was wearing dark indigo long wide sleeve shirt with her black and red bandage dress over top, black ANBU pants and heeled open toed boots. Smiling she walked over "Chiasa we need to see the Hokage now…" she then grinned inwardly as she added "oh and Yakumo the Hokage wishes to see you as well now" she then left again to wait for them at the tower. Chiasa and Yakumo not seeing anything wrong head for the Kage tower.

In the Hokage's office

Hiruzen was looking through his crystal ball as he spoke to Kurenai, "to think Yakumo has come so far since Chiasa and yourself and Yuugao and Anko helped her is truly amazing", Kurenai tilted her head at the praise and said "Yes, thank you but it was mainly the twos friendship that got Yakumo going, that and killing her Ido monster she was able to regain what it took from her" the Hokage nodded but smiled as the door to his office open quietly as Chiasa and Yakumo walked in with Chiasa waving to him and Yakumo bowing ever so slightly. Hiruzen the smiled and said "before I brief you on your mission, I need to make an announcement…ahem… as of this point Yakumo Kurama I congratulate you in becoming a genin of Konohagakure and team Kurenai" he said as he handed a shocked Yakumo a headband that she tied round her arm like Chiasa. Chiasa when she heard was surprised, but she then turned to her sensei was attempting to stifle her giggles when she saw their faces, chiasa then pointed at Kurenai "you knew all along didn't you", Kurenai stopped giggling at Yakumo who was still in shock and said "mmhmm since we got back from tea country, apparently lord Hokage has been keeping an eye on Yakumo and her progress, so when he saw her use all three academy jutsu and others in a spar with Anko, he naturally gave me a heads up and asked for my opinion from when I helped Yakumo" Chiasa hearing the answer smiled but then turned to her grandpa and said "You weren't perving on us like that giggling white haired bastard I caught at the hot springs the other day" Sarutobi shook his head remembering the state his student Jiraiya arrived to his office in all bloody and bruised as well as mumbling 'I'll be a good boy now' he then said "no I wasn't but I would like to know what did you do to the man", Chiasa hearing the question smiled cruelly under her veil and said "why I just caught him in a genjutsu that showed him being tortured by naked men and who were also fan boys of him…kuku kuku…" she giggled evilly at the end. Hearing that Sarutobi started to sweat a little but shook it off and looked at the now un-shocked Yakumo he said handing Kurenai the mission scroll "now your mission is a C-rank with the ever so slight possibility of evolving to a B-rank, your mission is to locate Tsunade Senju and bring her back to Konoha by any mean's this is a find and retrieve mission but also doubles up as an escort bodyguard mission, now because of the timing of this mission and the fact you are a two man squad you won't be participating in this year's Chunin exams…any questions" he added at the end, the three women looked between each other and nodded before bidding their Kage goodbye and walking out the office to pack.

At the gate

Team Kurenai arrived at the gate, before they left Kurenai pulled out a map of fire country that was included with the scroll. Gathering around it they saw 4 different locations marked out denoting likely places where Tsunade would be. Yakumo who was looking at the map suggested "sensei I think we should start with the furthest location and work back in" hearing the suggestion Kurenai nodded and said "yes that is a good idea, but have you noticed that all these towns are connected by the same road, it would be best to just follow the road, and Chiasa this is where your summons will come in handy, if you could summon a whole load of snakes to watch some of the smaller roads and side roads this way if she isn't on the main road we will still be able to find her" hearing her sensei Yakumo acquiesced, Chiasa who heard the plan nodded "I can do the snake part and have them concentrate their efforts off the main road but just to be safe I will have some other snakes scattered throughout the nation just in case" Kurenai nodded as Chiasa did the summoning jutsu causing a cloud of smoke, when the smoke disappeared a 12 meter long boa constrictor was coiled up and looked at Chiasa **"ah missstresss it isss a pleasssure to final be sssumoned, I am khan the sssnake in charge of all the ssscout sssnakesss how may I be of ssservice"** Chiasa smiled and then held up the map and said "I need you to spread the majority of your scouts along all the side roads and unmapped ones, that join the this main one that connects all these towns, also if it isn't too much trouble could spread some other snakes throughout the nation...I ask because we need to track down Tsunade of the sannin, I take it you know her…if not here is a picture" she said as she got a photo of Tsunade from the mission scroll. Khan snaked his forked tongue out and said **"Missstresss thisss isss wonderful it givesss the younger ssscout sssnakesss a chance to put their training into action, your ordersss will be followed Missstresss"** he said before disappearing to relay his orders to the others.

Chiasa turned to Kodo, Kurenai and Yakumo and said "alright now that's sorted I guess we can head out now." The two women and snake nodded and headed out at a nice walking pace.

Two days later and rainy

Team Kurenai were currently walking in the rain on the road to Otafuku gai, luckily for them, they had big waterproof cloaks on as well as straw hats, Chiasa was wearing a black cloak with a neon green snake coiling round and a normal straw coloured straw hat on, Yakumo was in a white cloak with eight red clouds decorating it, she too was wearing a straw hat but in blue, Kurenai had a plain red cloak with black rose vines detailing it she also was wearing a black straw hat and Kodo was wrapped snuggly under Chiasa's cloak. Kurenai looked out from under the peak of her hat and saw the gates to the medium sized entertainment village of Otafuku gai "girls we're nearly at the village when we get their I want Chiasa to summon two small snakes to have with me and Yakumo, then we will split up and search the village for any signs of Tsunade, after an hour I want to meet back here, then we can go find an inn and wait out this weather, I doubt Tsunade will travel in this weather" the two girls nodded "Hai sensei" they both said trying to ignore the wind that picked up threatening to blow off their hats, out of all of them Chiasa wasn't suffering as bad as Yakumo and Kurenai as her Veil was protecting her face from the wind and she had a large 5ft cobra snuggly wrapped round her torso sharing each other's body heat. Getting inside the village entrance Chiasa summoned a couple of small snakes who instantly slithered over and up Kurenai and Yakumo's sleeves after that they nodded to each other before walking off down separate streets. Luckily for them in the mission scroll it said that Tsunade was a chronic drunk and gambler, so naturally Chiasa, Kurenai and Yakumo would walk in and search each place for the illusive woman.

With Yakumo

' _didn't look like she was in those gambling establishment and that bar was a male only…dam perverts staring at me…_ shiver _…now how about this place it says it's an inn/bar/gambling hall jackpot'_ thought Yakumo as she did little jump an skip as she entered, she walked over to the girl behind the counter. "Excuse, Miss by any chance have you seen this lady" said Yakumo showing the teenager a couple of years older than her. Said girl looked at the picture for a minute before her face scrunched up in thought for a minute… "Hmm she looks familiar I think she was here last week, checking out on Wednesday" hearing that Yakumo's shadowed face smiled and replied happily "thank you, you have help me greatly" said Yakumo as she bowed slightly before heading back to the main gate to wait for the others in the rain. _'Why did it have to rain on my first mission out of the village'_ sighed Yakumo as she headed off slowly.

With Kurenai

'CRASH', "take that you bastard that'll teach you to try and cope a feel" Kurenai then walked out of the Bar/strip club. In a sour mood she walked along and ticked off yet another bar and gambling hall. She then walked into the last gambling hall that was on the street she was on, walking in she saw that lots of gentlemen were staring at her as well as some women, seeing this she instantly turned around and walked back into the rain and stalked back to the meeting place _'why of all the streets did I have to choose the one with strip clubs, brothels and gambling halls…well probably better than Chia-chan she would be liable to let loose some snakes upon them even for looking at her suggestively, to be honest I'm not sure she fully got over the incident with Kiba three years ago and Yakumo with her Uncle sealing her she is a little distrustful of men but not as bad as Chiasa, hell I wouldn't be surprised if Chiasa is a lesbian'._ Thought Kurenai as she looked out for a suitable inn to wait out the storm.

With Chiasa

Being by herself Chiasa put her emotionless mission face on like when she was fighting an enemy, she then walked into the gambling house and held up a picture of Tsunade and said emotionlessly "Have you seen this woman lately" the receptionist looked at the picture and blinked "She was here last week on Tuesday I believe, she has quite a debt to her name are you trying to collect money she owes you", Chiasa stared at the lady and said "in a way yes, thank you for the help." She then left the gambling house and headed back to the meeting place.

The meeting place

Chiasa arriving at the meeting place saw both Yakumo and Kurenai, getting within 5 meters of them Kurenai then spoke up over the rain and wind that was buffeting them "let's find an inn and share what we found" hearing the suggestion Yakumo shouted over the cacophony of weather made sounds "I know a good place the lady at the reception seemed nice enough and it was rather quaint" Chiasa nodded "Well right now I really don't care if we stay here or in a tent but I want out of this weather" the other two females nodded in agreeance as they took off running as Yakumo navigated and they followed.

Getting to the little inn Kurenai walked up to the receptionist who was smiling towards them asked "how may I help you today Miss" Kurenai still smiling asked "Can we have a room for three please" said woman nodded "Yes we have a room vacant…we just need a deposit of a 100 ryo now and when you leave I will notify you of the end sum as I assume you are going to be waiting out the storm" Kurenai smiled and nodded while Chiasa and Yakumo just looked grateful to be out the rain even with their cloaks and hats they were still soaked to the bone, Kurenai pulled out her purse from one of her hip pouches that had seals inside and pulled out a hundred ryo and handed it to the receptionist who then handed them the key "Your room is 26 on the third floor right at the end…please enjoy your stay" Kurenai took the key and smiled gratefully as she led her students up the stairs.

At the room

Walking in the room they saw three beds, a kitchenette, and a bathroom, a small living area that had a low table with a shogi board and a pack of playing cards next to it and next to the table was mini heater. Before anyone could say or do anything kodo slithered out from under Chiasa's cloak and coiled up next to the heater warming up. Chiasa looked at Yakumo and Kurenai as she took her clothing off revealing her usual attire she was about to speak when Yakumo cut her off "dibs on the shower first" as she said that she was already in the doorway to the bathroom. Chiasa sighed and looked at her sensei "so tea…" Kurenai nodded and made her way to the kitchenette and started making a pot of tea. Chiasa meanwhile hung her cloak on a hook on the back of the door along with doing the same with Kurenai's and Yakumo's, after she went and sat on the edge of her bed she choose and removed her shoes and undid her hair bun letting it fall in waves to her mid back. About five minutes later Yakumo came out in a dry set of clothing and let Chiasa go in who showered also. Ten minutes after Chiasa got in the shower she came out clad in a towel and let Kurenai go in while Yakumo watched the pot of tea that was brewing. Thankfully for Yakumo she had her back to Chiasa as she took her towel off letting everything free as she dried herself and put a dry version of her clothes she then wrapped her hair in the towel. Then Kurenai came out with her in a towel and wearing dry clothing. By this time Yakumo was finished pouring them a cup of tea each which she handed to Chiasa and Kurenai, before getting her own. When they were settled Kurenai then spoke "now report what information you two found while going around the various establishments…Yakumo you go first." Hearing her sensei was asking her to go first Yakumo finished her mouthful of tea and answered "well the lady of this inn said that Lady Tsunade was here last week but left on Wednesday morning, that was all I found out she didn't know where she was going…so I think she has about a week on us at the moment", Kurenai nodded and smiled at her newest student before turning to Chiasa who reported without being asked "the woman I asked said she last saw Tsunade on Tuesday last week but didn't see her after that, she also said Tsunade has quite a debt racked up and asked if we were debt collectors, so I think it is safe to say that Tsunade has a good week on us and that means she could be anywhere from here to Tanzaku Gai and the boarder with Iwagakure", Kurenai nodded and thought things over for a little before speaking "well your both correct she will have around a week on us, but I don't think she would of travelled at all yesterday or the day before considering the storm, and I highly doubt she leave any type of shelter till this storm blows over which will probably be some time tomorrow…" she then paused seeing her students nod she continued "…I suggest that we leave tomorrow lunch time even if the storm hasn't passed, that way we can recover from a couple of hard days travel, okay." Chiasa nodded thankfully "Thank you nee-chan, Kodo-chan was struggling in the cold wet weather" Kurenai nodded, Yakumo just stayed silent sipping her tea with a grateful smile adjourning her features. Chiasa then stood up and walked over to the Shogi board and asked Kurenai for a game before retiring for the night.

Next day lunch time (sunny)

Team Kurenai had left a little before lunch seeing as the storm stopped early that morning and they were about three hours outside of the walls of Otafuku Gai when a small snake summon poofed next to them gaining their attention. Chiasa knelt down and let the snake slither up her arm so it was position comfortably on her shoulders rattling its tail happily before it spoke **"Misstress, we have located your target in the next city, we believe it isss called Crater City and is about three hour away."** When the snake finished its little report Chiasa smiled and petted the snake on the head gently "good little rattlesnake, here have a rat for being so helpful…oh and tell khan-kun that he and his messengers will be rewarded at a later stage, I believe Yakumo's rat problem still needs to be rectified" she said as the little rattlesnake swallowed the rat, said snake gave a content hiss followed by an excited rattling of its tail before poofing away getting Chiasa to laugh a little. She then turned to Kurenai for orders "well you heard the snake how about a little three hour jog to halve the time" Chiasa nodded and stretched a little, while Yakumo nodded Kodo sighed and started slithering towards the city, seeing this Chiasa jogged and kept pace with her familiar, she was then followed by her sensei who took point and Yakumo sided up along next to her and Kodo so they were in a triangle formation.

Three hours later Crater City gates (sunny)

When Kurenai and her team arrived at the city gates they were told that there was a festival going when they were told that multiple expressions were shown, Yakumo got stars in her eyes at thought of being at festival that didn't involve the Kyuubi knowing that her friend despised it considering she was her Jinchuuriki, Kurenai frown at the implications and how it would make it slightly more difficult to find Tsunade, Kodo hissed in annoyance which scared the man at the gate who hadn't noticed and Chiasa well her veil masked her emotionless face the only sign at her annoyance was the crescent moons in her eyes moving up and down agitatedly. They then picked up a brochure of the event and started walking round together, Yakumo did a few events like the apple bobbing, ring toss and trying to catch a fish in a small net. Chiasa granted was on a mission and knew better than to mess around like her best friend couldn't help herself as she went to the ball and can game where she had to knock over all the cans with at least three balls, she also did the ring toss and the one where you throw a ball at a target which then dunks a man in a tank full of water. Needless to say Chiasa had a large teddy bear from the ball and can game, a massive lollipop from the ring toss and the satisfaction of seeing the shocked face of a man being dunked. Yakumo also was able to procure and equally large teddy and a huge plush fox with the same reddy orange tinge that Katsumi had. Kurenai smiled as her students had fun both willingly and grudgingly she then looked down at the brochure and saw something she missed earlier or rather Yakumo had missed in her excitement _'hmm I bet anything that Tsunade is at the poker tourney especially when the prize money is 34,000,000 ryo'_ she then looked at Chiasa who she remembered cleaned out her, Yuugao, Ibiki, Anko, lord hokage, Genma and Raido in a game of poker. She then smirked getting an idea. She then placed a hand on their shoulders gaining their attention before shunshinning to a hotel she saw before that had a vacancy.

In the room they rented out

Placing down their prizes Chiasa and Yakumo looked at their sensei asking her what she wanted, Kurenai smiled mischievously, Chiasa then sighed and spoke up with a sigh "why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this idea or plan or whatever it is" Yakumo nodded along with her teammate. Kurenai then decided to answer "well I know where Tsunade is…" when she said that she instantly got their attention seeing their demeanour change well Yakumo's, Chiasa even for being her elder sibling figure couldn't always read her when the veil was up, continuing "…their a huge poker tournament tonight at seven with the winnings being 34,000,000 ryo… now here the plan" she spoke… after explaining the plan the room was silent until Yakumo giggled which then turned to full blown laughter, while Chiasa if you could see her face had an eyebrow twitching and her crescent moons where moving up and down rapidly before shouting "HELL NO AM I GOING TO DRESS LIKE THAT" she then started mumbling about sensei/big sisters wanting to make her look the fool. Kurenai meanwhile stared at her and then chastised "ima, ima Chiasa-chan it's for the good of the mission" hearing that Chiasa sighed and relented at what she said.

Later at 7:00pm

Chiasa entered the room where the poker game was being played and payed the entrance fee as she entered she saw a large table surrounded by a Daimyo of a smaller nation, Tsunade, some smaller nobles making the total around ten, when Chiasa got close she could feel the eyes of all the men on her and what she was wearing, she had her veil but this one was pretty black lace with a flower made of lace on the top of her head which sat nicely next to her bun, the veil part partly covered her eye allowing for her slate blue hebigan to be seen, her lips were painted the same obsidian black as always and her you could see her red eyeliner and deep purple eye shadow making her eyes look exotic, moving from her face she was wearing a short, short black cocktail dress that barely covered anything and nearly leaving nothing to the imagination showing off large amounts of cleavage from her high C breasts as well as when and if she bent over would show off everything as she was only wearing a red silky thong. When she got to the table she walked over to one of the lesser nobles _'can't believe I'm going to do this'_ "excuse me sir could I have this seat" the man in question looked at her and blushed seeing this she pushed her arms together while tilting her torso forward squeezing her girls together nearly having a nip slip moment. Said noble was launched back by a large nosebleed vacating his seat for her, seeing the seat was empty she sat down and smiled at Tsunade who was across from her and smirking at what she saw "nice…thinning out the competition before it even starts", Chiasa smiled back ignoring the stares "yes well a girl should use all assets available to them" Tsunade nodded and went silent waiting for the game to start while sneakily regarding the blond _'she's definitely a shinobi her chakra levels are near par with an elite jonin and what she did was the basics of sedition that all kunoichi are taught, now why are you here and who are you…because whoever you are you are very good'_

With Kurenai and Yakumo who were watching from across the street on the roof with binoculars Yakumo then turned to Kurenai with a pout "since when did she learn to do that she has nearly all the men watching her" Kurenai giggled "yes well much to mine and Yuugao's shock while we were out on a mission Anko taught Chiasa seduction and the funny thing was when she 8 she tried it on the hokage, it was so funny she put on a big overcoat and had a little two piece bikini on and walked into the kages office and practiced what Anko taught her hahahaha…the ANBU were laughing so hard at the scene the Hokage was trying to not laugh but couldn't help it, it was so funny…but anyway she knows a little seduction but hates using it as she finds it demeaning." Yakumo nodded them then went back to watching and giggling every now and then. A certain pervert was on another roof giggling perversely while scribbling furiously on a little note book mumbling 'yes, yes perfect, my newest book is going to be a best seller'

Back in the game three hours after start.

Chiasa slowly started eliminating the nobles with a subtle genjutsu she created to make the target gain false thought bending them to her will she would smile and bat her eyes at each one of them catching them under her jutsu slowly over the three hour she would make them fold or go all in before folding making them all lose, she then looked at her last target other than Tsunade who was looking at her suspiciously she then brushed one of her bangs and gave a coy teasing smile making the man blush she then caught him in her gaze her crescent moons moved up and down furiously as she mentally called _'Genjutsu: Nise no kangae (illusion false thoughts)_ ' seeing her jutsu was successful made the man go all in surprising lots of people especially Tsunade, Tsunade then folded and Chiasa went all in knowing she was going to win as she had a full house, the dealer then called for them to show their cards the man didn't get anything and lost all his money meaning he was out of the game Chiasa like she knew got a full house and won all the man's money. Tsunade then looked at the dealer and asked if they could take a 20 minute break to which he allowed and called it.

Chiasa hearing this walked slowly to the bar looking over her shoulder and smiled teasingly at Tsunade getting said woman to gain a light tinge of pink on her cheeks which was crushed down by her love for her Dan, she got up and followed the young woman to the bar.

On the roof tops

"Sensei, should we move in now or wait for the game to finish" Kurenai hearing her student shook her head "we wait otherwise Chiasa's work could be for nothing" Yakumo nodded and went back to watching, while readjusting her light pink low cut formal kimono while Kurenai was wearing a longer dress version of Chiasa's but in red.

On the other rooftop the white haired man couldn't it this bombshell of a girl got Tsunade, the Tsunade first Hokage's granddaughter, the slug princess, the legendary sucker and one of the legendary sannin to blush like a school girl, now Jiraya's interests were peaked who was this girl.

At the bar

Tsunade sat down next to the girl who just received a martini shaken not stirred with a slice of lemon and olive. Tsunade then ordered herself a sake before looking at the girl out the corner of her eye saying "your good girly, but what did you do to them" said girl smiled, took a sip of her drink before saying "illusions wonderful aren't they, but the point is me and my team were sent to retrieve you by the third Hokage" before she could go any further Tsunade snorted "I'm not going back" Chiasa smiled and lied a little "oh but you have no choice every shinobi outside the walls is being recalled, that and the supposedly according to the mission scroll the civilians are close to moving the hokage into a position where they can take everything the Senju own and revoke your licence, look Tsunade the Hokage is being pressured by lots of people to make you a missing Ninja" when Tsunade heard what Chiasa said clenched her fists and looked at Chiasa and said "let's say I go with you would I get the name of my escort…" Chiasa smiled and countered "regardless of if you come willingly you are going to the village be it bound with chakra suppression seals and slung over the back of my summons or on your own two feet is your choice…and the names Chiasa Uzuki formerly Uzumaki before my adoption." She said as she headed back to the table, Tsunade gasped _'Kushina's daughter, wait she had a daughter why wasn't I told she's practically family I would have come back earlier if I'd known.'_ Tsunade then returned to the table and true to her moniker she lost badly on the last card making Chiasa the winner, but being gracious and the fact she 'cheated' gave Tsunade half of the winnings

Walking out of the establishment Tsunade turned to Chiasa "Chiasa…I believe my return to the village is long overdue, let me get my apprentice we will meet you tomorrow at the gate facing towards Otafuku Gai at 8:00am" Chiasa nodded and curtsied a little seeing as she didn't want to give every male on the street a free show said "it will be a pleasure escorting you back to the village milady…now if you will excuse me I need to change so I don't feel like a cheap hooker and to shout at jonin sensei and teammate for this idea and clothing choice" before she left Tsunade called out "wait what rank are you" Chiasa turned and called out "I am a Genin of team Kurenai and teammate Yakumo Kurama…until tomorrow." Chiasa then faded into the crowd.

Chiasa's hotel room

Walking through the door she sighed and changed into her oversized T-shirt and was done as Kurenai and Yakumo walked in with hopeful expressions, Chiasa nodded "we will be meeting Tsunade and her apprentice tomorrow at the gate to Otakuku Gai at 8:00am to escort her home" when she finished Kurenai sighed and Yakumo collapsed on her bed saying "thank kami I have no wish to fight a sannin" Kurenai and Chiasa though they didn't voice it felt the same as Yakumo. With that Chiasa laid down and went to sleep quickly followed by Kurenai and Yakumo.

Tsunade hotel room

Getting to her room she grabbed her clothing and packed it into her bags while calling to her apprentice that was asleep "Shizune wake up we need to pack we're leaving with a genin team to Konoha tomorrow at 8:00am" when Shizune woke she looked at her master "Tsunade sama are you drunk you hate the village" Tsunade grunted but said "I do but Kushina's daughter is alive and the one that beat me in a poker game while telling me what the village plans to do with the Senju holdings and with me by making me a missing ninja and revoking my status as a sannin" when Shizune heard that she was shock but what was weird was what Tsunade said next "we're not the only ones supposedly 'everyone' is being recalled, the only time that happened was at the beginning of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd wars, something big is happening and I have a feeling that being outside the village may become dangerous." She finished while she was talking Shizune started packing her stuff up. When they were done they went back to bed ready for a hard day of travel tomorrow.

Meanwhile a certain pervert

Sitting by some hot springs writing on a pad and giggling a monkey then appeared next to him and said **"Sarutobi-sama is ordering you back to the village asap as is you should have been there an hour ago."** Said monkey then disappeared catching the attention of the woman but by the time the women went investigate Jiraya was long gone _'what does the old man want, whatever it is it must be serious if he is sending his summons…I gotta hurry…'_

Gate at 8:00am

Arriving at the gate team Kurenai saw Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune already waiting for them, seeing them Tsunade motioned them to start moving out as they started running at an average speed Tsunade turned to Kurenai and said "I take it your Kurenai the sensei that missy with the snake told me about" Kurenai smiled at Tsunade and said "yes I'm Kurenai Yuuhi jonin sensei, now how do you wish to head back because at this speed we will be in Otafuku Gai by the end of the day and then another two days after to the village making it a three day trip or we could walk and take a week to get back." When she finished Tsunade glanced back at Chiasa who now had her face completely obscured by her veil and her bandage dress and most of her ANBU pants were blocked out by her cloak, the only thing that Tsunade could see that reminded her of the fellow blonde from the night before was the gorgeous blonde hair in a tight messy bun with chopsticks in it. "I think we should walk and that give me and Shizune time to get to know you all as I have no doubt we will be working together in the future" Kurenai nodded and signalled for Chiasa, Kodo and Yakumo slow done. While Tsunade and Shizune who had been listening in did as well.

Around midday while they were walking Tsunade slowed down so she was next to Chiasa and started a conversation "So Chiasa how is the village and life", Chiasa seeing the blatant attempt to get to know her gave a small smile thinking she may get another friend even if that friend ends up being 50+ years old "the Village is still as beautiful as ever, the third rules still showing even in his advanced age he is the strongest man going around, the villages still live in fear that the Jinchuuriki will rampage and lose control of her demonic prisoner…life in the village goes on as normal I suppose ninja still taking missions civilians going about their lives, as for my life well first three years were horrible being a blind kid in an orphanage never getting enough food and not being to clean myself properly and then abandoned in an alleyway only to be found by my kaa-chan who took me in and cared and loved for me. A good many things have happened since kaa-chan finding me and now both good and bad" when she finished Tsunade and Shizune who heard also looked at her in disbelief "how are you blind your eyes were fine yesterday", Chiasa smiled and looked at Tsunade "I can tell you more when we are with the old closet perv Hokage" she replied, Tsunade then asked for some details about her life, which Chiasa complied with on the promise that she tell her about her life, in the end all the other had a bit to tell about themselves.

4 days later

Team Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune were standing in front of the Hokage with Kurenai giving her team report to him after she finished Hiruzen spoke after taking a puff of his pipe "very good work, now since the Chunin exams start in two days you guys won't be able to participate so I will give you wall patrols and guard duty with Izumo and Kotetsu" when he finished it was followed by a slight groan from Chiasa who would have to deal with their constant nagging to see her face, Yakumo groaned a bit more animatedly cause she didn't want to be stood around doing boring jobs. After hearing them Hiruzen gave a playful glare and said "you're both dismissed, Kurenai please stay behind and Chiasa please fetch your mother for me" Chiasa nodded and jumped out the window followed by Yakumo.

When they were gone Tsunade looked at Hiruzen and said in a deathly cold voice that made Kurenai and Shizune back away from her "why didn't you tell me that my son and daughter in law had a child" Hiruzen for his part kept his face neutral and said "well with what happened with the village it slipped my mind, that and I knew that you would try and take her away from the village" when he said that Tsunade glare lessened but didn't go fully. It was then Jiraiya came out of the ground and had to quickly dodge a punch from Jiraiya and shout "and you we were in contact during the time of the attack and a few years after why didn't you tell me my son your apprentice had a daughter with Kushina" Jiraiya was holding up his hands in a placating manner "hime, understand the village was in a unstable situation and I needed to keep the village updated with information, that and it slipped my mind" when Tsunade heard the last part she was about to let him off the hook but his last statement made her livid "you forgot about her, how could you my son and his wife made their intentions clear when they married if they had a child you would be their god father" when she finished her rant Jiraiya's head was dropped in shame at his actions as he knew she was right. Kurenai who was standing there looked at the two of them confused and said "which child are you talking about", Tsunade looked at her ruefully and said "I'm talking about Chiasa the granddaughter I never knew I had." When Kurenai heard that she stomped up to Jiraiya and slapped him across the face…SLAP…this was followed by a girly scream. Kurenai then looked between the two males present in the room and said "that was for making Chiasa your god daughter suffer for three years in an orphanage and Hokage sama I can't slap you for various reasons but just know that I am disappointed in your actions and I know that with everything Chiasa will be sorely pressed to ever forgive you about keeping her a secret from her grandmother, as for you Jiraiya I honestly don't think she will forgive you" when she finished Jiraiya looked away in shame and sadness at the thought his god daughter may hate him and Sarutobi looked at his desk knowing exactly what she meant and what the gravity of his actions and decisions have caused not that it helped him any. It was then Yuugao turned up with a confused expression that was until Kurenai and Tsunade filled her in, Shizune meanwhile was standing next to one of the Anbu in a little wonder at the fact Kurenai just told off two of the most powerful men in the village. That was until Kurenai and Tsunade finished explaining everything to Yuugao who…ahem I don't think words can describe how angry she is. She walks over to the Hokage and in a deathly quiet voice that sent shivers down all the men present spines "now, when were you going to tell me her mother and her the person this entire conversation revolves round that she actually had a grandmother that didn't know she existed and a negligent god father who I caught perving on her once…" as she said Jiraiya paled as he felt three different fist connect with his head sending him into the floor hard, "…and when are you going to tell her who her real parents are, I mean I have an idea for her mother as she could have been my sensei as for her father I can just ask Tsunade sama, I would also like her inheritance so I may tell her when I get home and hope this news doesn't shatter her fragile heart" when she finished Jiraiya was standing again and the Hokage was slumped in his chair and staring at his desk before saying in a monotone "I will have all of it delivered to the Senju compound where I believe Tsunade will want you to all move to" when he finished Yuugao looked at Tsunade who with pleading eyes looked back at her, Yuugao smiled lightly and nodded she was about to walk out but before she did she added chakra to her foot and gave an chakra enhanced kick to Jiraiya's ahem gentleman area making him double over with that she walked out followed closely by Tsunade, Kurenai and Shizune.

When they were out of the building Yuugao turned to Tsunade "she is going to be heartbroken with this news but relieved at the same time, she is going to need everyone to support her over the next couple of days as she will be a mess" Tsunade nodded "I thought as much I can tell her all about her father and mother as I was close to both of them." Kurenai looked at Yuugao and spoke up "I'll go get Anko and Ibiki but I believe Ibiki would probably sorting out the Chunin exams, we should also make sure Yakumo is present as well she will be a huge help in calming her down" Yuugao nodded her thanks "what would she do without you being the loving big sister or where would I be if you weren't there to help me when she was upset" Kurenai smiled and took off in search of Anko, Shizune spoke up for the first time "I only know Chiasa from my time with her over the past four days but she seemed to be very sweet I'll help as much as I can, if you would allow me that is" Yuugao nodded and smiled widely "I'm sure she will appreciate it very much"

With the Hokage

He looked at Jiraiya, "I told you this would happen thirteen years ago I told but did you listen to me, your student or his wife no, now look where that has gotten you, let me guess you thought she would grow up lonely and you would swoop in and show her some attention and everything would be alright" finished the Hokage looking at his student, Jiraiya just mumbled 'I know I fucked up' and shunshinned to the memorial stone to apologise to his student as his wife.

With Yuugao

Arriving at their apartment Yuugao walked in and called out but no answer she frowned a little but then turned and had Tsunade and Shizune follow her to training ground 4.

At training ground 4

When Yuugao and the others arrived they saw Chiasa practicing her sword kata's for the Battojutsu alternating between the raijin no ken and her katana she named hebi which she had blessed by the snake sage, it was then she created a snake clone who pulled out its' sword also. Chiasa stood completely still as the clone charged her when it was close Chiasa quickly took a step forward and drew her hebi blade in one quick motion before sheathing it looking behind she saw the clone splitting in half. Yuugao was proud of her progress and with the las Kata of the Battojutsu section _'she will need another week or so to perfect everything and she can move onto Ryotojutsu'_ her attention along with Tsunade and Shizune was drawn to Yakumo who was going through her tai chi Taijutsu style, Yuugao who had seen it before looked on with a little pride knowing she had a hand in helping create such a graceful yet completely deadly style if they combined it with the Hyuuga principles by injecting the opponent with chakra with each hit or with the chakra scalpel, Tsunade was looking on remembering how her own grandmother did tai-chi as calming exercise and a way to keep fit in her old age, Shizune looked at Yakumo _'so graceful, maybe she could teach me I never was good at Tsunade sensei's style'_ Yuugao seeing them finish their respective katas "CHIASA, YAKUMO COME HERE"

Chiasa and Yakumo both heard Yuugao and ran over, getting their Chiasa spoke "hey Kaa-chan what do you want" she said seriously as she could see the seriousness in her face Yuugao then asked for everyone to sit down. When they were sat Yuugao sat Chiasa in her lap, held her tightly and close as possible before she told her…everything.

At the end of her explanation Chiasa was so mad with the man she saw as her grandfather and her so called god father, and like so many times when she was younger she buried her face in her mother's chest and cried her eyes out while she was crying she failed to notice her eyes started to morph into a different shape, they turned from the usual black slit with crescent moons to a dual coloured white daisy with red tips with a red diamond at the centre that seemed to glow against her dull slate blue irises and she didn't know of the change, Yakumo not wanting to see her friend crying crawled over and hugged her from behind resting her head on her shoulder, Tsunade tentatively scooted over and hugged her long lost granddaughter Shizune not knowing what do stayed where she was and looked on sadly, Chiasa feeling everyone hug her started to calm down opened her eyes behind her veil and looked at Tsunade and said timidly which startled Tsunade a little only knowing the confident kunoichi that got her to come back to the village "so are you really my grandmother." Tsunade smiled sadly and nodded "yes I am, if I knew my idiot son Minato your father and his wife Kushina your mother were having you I would have come back and looked after you…but I am truly sorry for abandoning you, Chiasa can you forgive this old woman" Chiasa looked at her a little longer and smiled softly from under her veil and scooted off of Yuugao and hugged Tsunade making the woman smile and hug her back, Chiasa then mumbled into her chest "I hate that man _Jiraiya_ I'll never forgive him, as for the Hokage he has a lot of ass kissing to do" Tsunade giggled and rubbed Chiasa's back softly, it was then Anko and Kurenai zoomed into the training ground Kurenai was a little calmer and Anko was being Anko and searching for Chiasa frantically, Chiasa sending out a chakra pulse seeing as she had her face buried into her grandmothers chest smiled and pulled away before going up to Anko and hugging her calming her down, Kurenai to walked in on to the hug, they were soon joined by Yakumo and Yuugao. The five stayed silent until Tsunade looked at the little family of women and cleared her throat gaining their attention "I would like to invite you all to move in to the Senju compound with me and Shizune that is if you want to" Yuugao nodded and said "I think that would be a lovely idea, don't you think Chi-chi-chan" Chiasa nodded her head and saw Kodo enter the clearing before saying "I would like that very much" when Kodo arrived she saw Chiasa had been crying and demanded an explanation. Chiasa with everyone else explained everything at the end Kodo gave Chiasa a big snake hug.

They all then went to the Senju compound where her inheritance had been dropped off by Sarutobi gathering everything they sat in the cosy living area seeing as the house had been kept in near pristine condition thanks to the first hokage wood style and Mito's seals. Chiasa then went through there things which was mainly jutsu scrolls and her mother kenjutsu style which was nearly identical but was a two sword style so she could incorporate it into her ryotojustu training in a couple of weeks. There were a few obscure but well thought out genjutsu's that her mother also left along with some fire jutsu, her father the fourth left her his scrolls on the Rasengan, hiraishin jutsu as well as some fire jutsu as well as his Taijutsu an adaptation to the sage mode frog kumite known as the amphibian fist, he also left all his notes on the sealing arts. She then at the bottom of the pile found a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day she then noticed the necklace her mother was wearing was the same as the one her grandfather figure gave her years ago.

After that they saw the time was late and ordered ramen, dango and sushi when it came they sat around eating and telling stories and much to Chiasa's embarrassment Tsunade asked for some humiliating stories of her as well as some other less than flattering ones.

After talking they all headed to the spare rooms of the compound. Chiasa when in a room she was given went to the bathroom attached to it and took off her veil in front of the mirror only to scream in surprise at how different her eyes were in each eye she had a white daisy with red petal tips and red diamond at the centre that was lazily spinning, being alerted to her scream everyone came running when they entered the bathroom Yuugao was the first to notice Chiasa looking in the mirror she too looked only to gasp and say "her eyes they've change again, Kurenai look, lady chiyuhitokuchi said this could happen, Anko could you summon her in the living room Kurenai could you get some water, Yakumo go get Kodo from the basement and lady Tsunade could and Shizune check her eyes when I get her to the living area again." Ordered Yuugao, everyone nodded and headed to do their jobs.

Arriving at the lounge Yuugao sat Chiasa down with her beside her she then noted that Chiasa was in a little shock and was broken of it when two sets of green coated hands ran a diagnostic over her eyes, when they finished Kurenai passed Chiasa some water as Yakumo and Kodo arrived and looked at her eyes before looking away shaking her head. Anko then summoned Chiyu who appeared with her lower body that of a snake and her top half as a human woman [medusa from clash titans] Yuugao then looked at Chiyu "Chiyu-chan, Chiasa's eyes have evolved even further than you predicted" Chiyu slithered forward and looked at Chiasa with a smile as did Chiasa who said hi Chiyu then placed her hands over Chiasa's eyes only pull away **"her eyes are more powerful than I could have imagined, her ability to cast and break genjutsu has increased her sight has evolved from mere outline and heat signatures to seeing a person's bloodstream as well as a more detailed picture of everything…"** she then placed her hands back over and ran a deeper diagnostic after about five minutes she pulled away and said **"congratulations Chiasa chan this is now a bloodline trait, also I believe that like the sharingan which I based this doujutsu off you have gained some special eye abilities like Amaterasu the heavenly black flames, Kotoamatsukami or something very similar, because this is a genjutsu eye and it takes on the personality of the user it will most likely allow you to control your affinity through it and unlike the Uchiha final stage you don't have to take your brothers or a blood relatives eye to gain your sight back"** she said happily giving the everyone food for thought, she then waved and dispersed herself leaving a calmer group of women, who then went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chunin exams, newest teammate and secrets revealed

Three weeks later

Three weeks after Tsunade returned to the village she was instated as Hokage allowing Hiruzen to retire once more, with this new Chiasa was ecstatic since not only was her father and great grandfather and Uncle all previous Hokage but now her grandmother was one as well proving that the Senju family was truly blessed with powerful shinobi even though she found out her father's family was the Senju clan and her mother's the proud Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure she still kept the name Uzuki not wanting to forget who raised her.

During those three weeks Chiasa and Yakumo did the odd guard rotation at the gates after learning what to do from Kotetsu and Izumo they also patrolled the walls giving them a view of the countryside that rivalled that of the one they got from the top of the monument.

In the three weeks Chiasa finished her battojutsu allowing her to move on and learn her mother dual sword style and the ryotojutsu to Yuugao's style. With the use of a couple of shadow clones she left them in the Senju compound library going over her father's, mother's and great grandmother's Mito fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and fire release scrolls. Also during those three weeks Chiasa trained with her new eyes.

Flash back

Waking up the morning after her eyes changed Chiasa went to the bathroom and reactivated eyes showing the white and red daisy with diamond in the centre _'hmm now that I'm not freaked out by the sudden change they look pretty, yet carry a deadly quality to them'_ with that thought she changed into her pair of white spandex short booty shorts that were showing off a lot of her bum and a black sports bra that seemed to have trouble containing her C-cup chest and walked into the kitchen where the others were gathered eating breakfast.

Tsunade upon seeing her granddaughter's state of dress when she walked in spat out a mouth full of coffee making everyone look at Chiasa.

Yakumo sighed knowing she was going to be training the day away unless a mission popped up, Kurenai shrugged her shoulders and went back to her breakfast, Anko grinned and gave her a thumbs up, as she chose the particular outfit for her she then disappeared off to the T&I department, Kodo was still in the Senju underground bunkers and what not with some other messenger snakes feasting on rats and Shizune asked a loud "Chiasa-chan why are you wearing such a revealing attire"

Chiasa shrugged replying in a upbeat tone "hmm oh this well I like full body movement, it's comfortable like a second skin and I look drop dead sexy in it, besides I only wear it for training or lounging about the house"

Shizune saw the validity in her first two points as did Tsunade but the third point made Shizune, Yuugao and Yakumo face fault while Tsunade's eye twitched violently but calmed when she added the training and lounging around home bit. Chiasa then made herself a coffee and a bowl of cereal and down it pretty quickly she then bid everyone a good day before walking out the front door and towards the Senju training grounds.

At the training grounds

Standing in the middle of a reasonably large field Chiasa summoned Chiyu who appeared in all her snake glory before hengeing into her human form when she was there she looked at Chiasa's eyes for a second and said **"let me guess you want my help in finding and recording the special jutsu for these eyes correct"**

Chiasa smiled at her boss summons and then said "so what do you think we should do first"

Chiyu nodded and started to think a second she spoke up **"alright do what you do when you cast a genjutsu but concentrate on your eye hopefully the jutsu will make itself known"** Chiasa nodded and started pushing chakra into her eyes making the diamond spin rapidly instead of lazily Chiyu then made a quick clone and had it stand in front of Chiasa as a test dummy.

Chiasa who was concentrating on her eyes heard a whispering in her head of _'_ _ **Tengokuseifuku' (heavenly subjugation)**_ hearing the voice Chiasa spoke calmly while looking at the clone **"tengokuseifuku"** nothing happened immediately then like her normal **genjutsu Nise no kangae** she started feeding the clone false memories and hinting at stuff and suggesting things to it once she finished suggesting some funny things like going and kissing its creator Chiasa stopped channelling the jutsu and unlike **Nise no Kangae** which would need constant application or depending on the person stop working when eye contact was broken, Chiasa's new jutsu **tengokuseifuku** when she broke eye contact and as well as stopped channelling chakra the clone did nearly everything she suggested which caused her to laugh. (A bit like Kotoamatsukami)

When she was done laughing Chiasa started channelling her chakra into her eyes again only to hear a familiar whispering in her head of _**'chichioyaten (the all fathers heavenly illumination)**_ hearing the voice she then once more spoke the word aloud this time instead of a genjutsu a ball of silver fire appeared and destroyed a nearby tree she then looked at the tree on fire and stopped the flow of chakra to her eyes causing the flames to disappear, when she stopped she looked wide eyed at chiyu who was also looking the same as Chiasa except she dropped her note pad she was taking notes on.

End flash back

At this moment Chiasa and Yakumo were walking through forest on a patrol since the jonin and ANBU were guarding the main village area, they were near the hokage monument when they heard scream coming from a little deeper in, Chiasa looked at Yakumo and then instinctively at her side but sighed realising that Kodo was back home visiting her family and getting some more training. Yakumo then started running off followed by Chiasa in the direction of the scream.

Kin the sound Kunoichi knew that losing her fight at the preliminaries was bad but she didn't think her leader Orochimaru would send a jonin to do off with her, _'if I survive this I am going to run as far as I can from the slimy bastard, he preaches that he will give us power then we do one thing wrong and he tries to kill you dam him'_

the jonin that was chasing her had enough and threw a kunai nailing the poor girl in the shoulder causing her to trip on a root of a tree making her scream out in pain and surprise as she hit the ground she felt something heavy impact on her head the last thing she saw before blacking out was the jonin standing over her followed by two shadowy figures attacking him from behind.

Chiasa and Yakumo were following the pursuit from up in the trees when they saw the girl take a kunai to the shoulder and trip over followed by the jonin giving her a kick to the back of the head knocking her cold, but what happened next made their blood run cold and burn with utter fury. The jonin then proceeded to undo his belt and begin to drop his pants, Chiasa not wanting to see any more jumped out and shouted **Sen'eijashu** launching multiple snakes from her sleeve wrapping the surprised jonin up tightly she then looked at Yakumo who had received a little medical training over the last three weeks. Yakumo nodded and went about administering some basic healing to slow her bleeding shoulder and stop some of the blood from her head.

The jonin meanwhile looked a little terrified at the sight of the black and red veil clad Chiasa as she approached him. Chiasa slowly pulled out her sword and without mercy severed what he treasured the most letting the blood slowly pump out of his severed member.

looking him in the eyes she then said the last words he would hear before going brain dead and dying of blood loss **"magen: jigoku no kyu-en"** when she unleashed the other technique she learned from her eyes the man in the illusion kept dying over and over falling through all nine levels of hell **ichi** -limbo, **ni** -lust, **san** -gluttony, **yon** -greed, **go** -anger, **roku** -heresy, **nana** -violence, **hachi** -fraud and **Kyu** -treachery.

On the first level Limbo, he appeared in a stark white room and experience immense pain of electrocution before he 'died',

On the second level lust, he appeared in a bedroom where he was tied to it before being violently thrown around and caught in a twister where his skin was slowly ripped away from his body before he 'died',

On the third level gluttony, he appeared to be buried up to his neck in a frozen waste land where a continuous frozen rain ponded him until he 'died' of downing or frostbite,

On the fourth level greed, the last level he made it to before he became brain dead he was repeatedly crushed by slabs of gold.

Chiasa noticing that he became brain dead nodded satisfied with her punishment used her only fire jutsu to get rid of the body she then chanted **'chichioyaten'** and burnt the body,

Turning round she saw Yakumo walk over with a still unconscious Kin on her shoulder "we need to take her to the hospital until she wakes then we can find out she was about to be killed and raped by her fellow ninja"

Chiasa nodded and looked at the poor girl and helped Yakumo carry her to the hospital "Hai Yakumo-chan you know if she was going to be killed we could almost convince Hokage baa-chan to allow her join the village and look her senbon have bells what are the chances she has skills in genjutsu",

Yakumo looked at her friend and grinned "aw Chiasa chan, how lovely of you but I have a feeling it wouldn't be that easy"

At the hospital

Chiasa and Yakumo walked quickly and as smoothly as possible through the doors of the hospital only to nearly collide with Tsunade and Shizune, Tsunade seeing the unconscious girl in their arms quickly ordered "genin Chiasa what happened to her",

Chiasa then stood as straight as she could and said "Hokage baa-chan me and Yakumo of team Kurenai were patrolling near the hokage monument like you ordered when we heard a scream, going to investigate the incident we saw a sound jonin in the village chasing this girl he then threw a kunai hitting her in the shoulder causing her to fall and scream again only to be silenced by a kick to the head, me an Yakumo moved in I captured the man with my hidden shadow snake hands before putting him in a genjutsu that makes you experience your death different ways before they to go brain dead, I then used a fire jutsu to dispose of the body, the reason I did this was because the girl Yakumo and Shizune-chan have taken is a sound Kunoichi herself" Chiasa finished,

Tsunade who was processing the information nodded before patting her on the shoulder "good work Chiasa chan but next time call for back up next time"

Chiasa merely shook her head and replied "that wasn't possible the jonin was going to try and rape her while she was unconscious"

when Tsunade heard that she nodded and called for one of her ANBU guards "turtle go get me Inoichi so he can read the sound girls memories" the ANBU nodded and disappeared, Chiasa and Tsunade then went to the room Shizune and Yakumo took the girl,

When they arrived Shizune piped up "her name is Kin Tsuchi, I healed her concussion after her fight with Shikamaru Nara during the preliminaries"

Hearing her name Chiasa looked at Tsunade and said "Hokage baa-chan, and I have a request…" Tsunade nodded at her granddaughter to continue, "…if Kin is…innocent once Inoichi-sama has finished would you allow her to join the village as a genin and if it is alright as the third member on our team"

Tsunade was expecting something different like 'can me and Yakumo follow the rest of the sound ninja in the village or have all sound village ninja barred from the rest of the exams but she didn't expect her to ask for the girl to join the village and her team. Tsunade then said the only thing she could "we'll see but the choice is ultimately hers"

Just then Inoichi arrived and went over to the girl lying on the bed and sat down in the chair nearby before using his mind body switch jutsu to enter her mind and read her thoughts from the last couple of years.

Seeing as this was going to take a while Chiasa went and leant against the wall at the end of the bed, Yakumo sat on the window sill while Tsunade stood behind Inoichi with her arms crossed and Shizune was by Chiasa holding Tonton close to her chest while Chiasa reached out and started ruffling her ears making Tonton oink happily.

10 minute later Inoichi came out of the girls mind, sitting up straight he spoke to his hokage who hadn't moved from her spot "she hasn't done anything other than follow the orders of her sensei but she was given direct orders from her otokage…Orochimaru to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha during the second exam, she was then told after the preliminaries that she was going to be used as a sacrifice for some reason, she then ran which led to the jonin chasing her as far as they are concerned kin is dead…" the Hokage grunted and glanced over at Chiasa letting her know she would now be allowed to ask the girl when she awoke, Inoichi then spoke again "lady Hokage there is something else Orochimaru is to launch an invasion on the leaf during Sasuke's match in the 3rd round of the Chunin exams" when he finished you could of heard a pin drop,

Tsunade then called for an ANBU that appeared "gather the council and division leaders tell them I will be with them momentarily" the ANBU nodded before disappearing, she then motioned for Inoichi to leave which he did bidding them a good day,

Tsunade then looked at Chiasa and Yakumo "you two are to guard her this is a C-rank mission, failure to do so could result in the likely death of your newest teammate" Chiasa nodded and smiled lightly behind her veil while Yakumo smiled broadly at the Hokage, Shizune smiled lightly and left with Tsunade.

At the council rooms

Tsunade was sitting in the hokage chair as she looked out over the clan heads Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hidekei Kurama Yakumo's half-brother{they get on} and Aoi Uchiha who was an ANBU out of the village on a mission during the massacre along with ten other Uchiha. She then looked at the various division heads, the sealing Corps would be Jiraiya but since he was out it was down to Yuugao, medical ninja under Shizune, ANBU under ANBU commander Ryu, Hunter ninja under Katsu Kamikaze, Jonin commander Shikaku Nara and the head jonin sensei and academy mistress Kakashi Hatake and Hitomi Miraluka.

She then looked at Inoichi who stood and delivered the news "yes about an hour ago Genin Chiasa Uzuki and Yakumo Kurama, intercepted a sound village jonin attempting to assassinate Kin Tsuchi who was participating in the exams, after disposing of the jonin Chiasa and Yakumo rushed Kin to the hospital where she was treated for her injuries before I entered her mind, other than being loyal to her village and following orders she is innocent of everything but I was able to uncover that Orochimaru is the otokage and is planning an Invasion of the village during the third exam."

When he finished Hiashi's Byakugan activated, Aoi's Sharingan flared up and started spinning agitatedly, Hidekei looked angry and started talking along with Choza, Yuugao and Inoichi, Shikaku frowned and started thinking of a plan, Tsume growled as did her ninken, ANBU Ryu was frowning but wasn't seen thanks to his mask,

Katsu slammed his fist on the table and shouted "oi shut it let lady hokage speak, we're ninja not old house maids out to lunch",

Tsunade looked over at him and nodded gratefully before saying "Yuugao can you and the sealing Corp strengthen our barrier and place tracking seals on all our shinobi…" Yuugao nodded, "…Katsu, Ryu recall the Hunters that are out same with the ANBU tell them they have a week and a half to report in…" Ryu and Katsu nodded slightly, "… Shikaku, come up with some countermeasures to whatever Orochimaru may throw at us…"

Shikaku looked up "already on it milady",

Tsunade nodded and looked at Hiashi and Aoi "you two I don't care for the hate between your clans but I want your clans men to form a police force and patrol the village in pairs and you two will be the leaders not exceptions"

when they heard that Aoi looked stunned as did Hiashi who was about to voice his horror of the idea but stayed silent at the glare Tsunade directed at him, the two nodded,

she then turned to the Aburame and Inuzuka heads "Shibi I want your bugs to create a perimeter around the village as an early warning system and Tsume I would like if you have your clans men up on the walls and in the surrounding woods looking for any enemy that may try and sneak in." both nodded towards her "…Inoichi, Hidekei both your clans are capable sensors and good at genjutsu I would like your clansmen on the walls as well…"

Knowing they would acknowledge she looked at Choza and smirked "Choza how much food and food pills can your clan make and stock pile in the next two and half weeks"

Choza puffed out his chest and looked at her with a sparkle "the Akimichi have and can make so many we could withstand a ten year siege if you needed lady Hokage",

Tsunade and the rest grinned at his optimism. She then looked at Hitomi and Kakashi, "Hitomi inform your staff not the students but the day of the finals take them into the hokage monument catacombs on a field trip, Kakashi tell the other sensei and have them train their genin to the bone so they are ready except for team Kurenai as they already know of the invasion and considering they already killed a jonin by themselves" Kakashi and Hitomi nodded.

Tsunade then looked at them and said "get going, Shizune have the medic core working overtime to get all our injured up a hundred percent in the next two and half weeks" Shizune nodded and like the other heads ran off quickly to get everything ready.

With Chiasa

Waiting for another 20 minutes Chiasa was starting to worry that she had been put into a coma but was reassured by Yakumo "Chiasa she's going to be fine, but can I ask why are you so worried when team 8 came back from a mission you weren't worried at all but this girl what is so special",

Chiasa looked at Yakumo and said sadly "I didn't tell you did I, when I was ten Kiba threated to rape me and felt me up after before running off to class leaving me there, before that none of the genin at the moment accepted me and they even made fun of my eyes, I guess I see myself in her that and before she blacked she seemed so lonely and frightened just like I was before I found Kaa-chan, that's why I'm worried for her", she said softly at the end, Yakumo now understanding why her friend hated the inuzuka boy so much and was cold towards some of the other genin, pulled her into a little hug, she then let go only to hear Kin start to stir.

With kin

' _arrgh so bright, wait bright those are lights, oh thank god I'm not dead so those people saved me…hey whose talking…'_ thought kin as she listened to Chiasa talking to Yakumo

"I didn't tell you did I, when I was ten Kiba threated to rape me and felt me up after before running off to class leaving me there, before that none of the genin at the moment accepted me and they even made fun of my eyes, I guess I see myself in her that and before she blacked she seemed so lonely and frightened just like I was before I found Kaa-chan. That's why I am worried for her"

When Chiasa finished Kin was stunned at what she heard _'she's just like me sort of, and she cares for me no one has ever cared not even Orochimaru cared.'_ Deciding to get their attention she sat up slowly noticing she was still fully clothed, looking up at her rescuers the one that spoke was wearing a black lace veil that hid her face, she had her hair in a tight messy bun with chopsticks in it she was wearing what looked like a pair of black body hugging ANBU pants, a dark grey long sleeve that was tight over her torso and shoulders but her sleeves were loose and she had a bandage dress that was black with a red line pattern on it she also had black painted nails and her headband tied on her thigh, _'hmmm mysterious much but she seems nice'_

the other girl had long brown hair with two yellow beads holding some of it out of her face, she had pale skin unlike her tan, she was wearing white and grey kimono top and black angle cut skirt with red spandex shorts underneath with her headband around her neck, _'she seems friendly'_ both looking at her with worry.

Chiasa then spoke "hello Kin, I'm Chiasa, how are you feeling"

Kin smiled at the question and her soft voice "I'm fine just a little headache is all and my shoulder is sore but I'll live"

Yakumo nodded and spoke this time "that's good, so Kin we know why you were being chased"

When kin heard that she looked at the bed and gripped the sheets tightly "so I guess your gonna kill me after you get all the information",

Yakumo and Chiasa when they heard that looked at the long haired camo wearing girl, Chiasa snorted and Yakumo giggled "oh heavens no we're not going to kill you Kin-chan we were wondering if you would like to start over here in the leaf village and as a member of team Kurenai with me and Chiasa-chan here"

When she finished Kin's head snapped up so fast Yakumo thought it might just break, Kin looked at them in disbelief before whispering "really you want me to join your team and village"

Chiasa deciding to speak answered "yes I believe Yakumo-chan did just say that Kin, so what do you say" she finished looking at Kin from behind her veil with a smirk at seeing that she looked like she would accept.

Kin again was still looking at them in disbelief but it turned into a smile "well if your Hokage agrees I'll join you girls and your team, I said to myself before I was hit that if I lived through it I would leave the sound village" Kin said smiling at her new teammates Chiasa the frosty, yet compassionate leader and Yakumo the fun and loving medic.

Hearing her answer Chiasa pulled out a scroll and chucked it to kin "it has a spare change of clothes and a leaf head band and I guess you can live with me and Yakumo at the Senju compound with my family and Hokage Baa-chan" said Chiasa uncaringly.

Kin when she heard about the clothing smiled but almost choked on her own spit when Chiasa offered her a place at the Senju compound and called the Hokage grandmother "wait you called the Hokage your grandmother are you serious"

Yakumo knowing that even though Chiasa loved her grandmother Tsunade, she was still raw at the way she found out and that the third, one of the people she trusted the most lied to her for so many years answered instead "yes well one thing you should know about Chi-chan she's nearly always serious so yeah she's the granddaughter of the fifth and great granddaughter of the first and second Hokage's, why don't you go to the bathroom and change you're allowed to leave when you feel like it we'll wait here in case you need help" finished Yakumo with a little giggle at the end.

Kin nodded still a little shocked at her new teammates lineage nodded and walked to the bathroom fairly well but still a little unsteady from the head knock. About 10 minutes later Kin walked out in similar pants as to what she used to wear just plain black and not as baggy, a sleeveless top with scarf like neck to it in red over the top she had donned the grey armour of an ANBU agent, she also had her new head band on her forehead instead of combat boots she now sported a pair of black flat soled sandals.

Looking her over Chiasa nodded at her but unseen had a smile hidden by her veil, Yakumo however was grinning ear to ear said "now that an improvement to those rather manly camo clothing you had before"

Kin nodded her thanks and asked "so what now obviously we won't be doing mission thanks to the exams and the invasion Orochimaru is planning"

Chiasa looked at Yakumo and Kin "well we should find sensei and ask her for training and besides since we weren't in the exams cause our latest mission made it so we only arrived a couple of days before we've just been doing gate duty and wall patrols for the village, what I'm trying to say is that we train when not on missions and do missions when not training so we can make sure we are in the right condition for when this invasion kicks off in a couple of weeks."

Yakumo smiled and chirped "mou, chia-chan we need to go shopping so kin can have her own clothing if you haven't noticed the stuff you let her borrow doesn't fit especially round the chest area"

Kin hearing the comment huffed and said "mine aren't that much smaller besides how are your tits so big in the first place" she said as she grabbed one of hers and one of Chiasa, who blushed bright red and struggled to keep down a moan at the contact.

She then proceeded to swat Kin's hand away "d-don't do that"

Kin and Yakumo even though they couldn't see the flustered look Chiasa had smirked and Yakumo teased "aww does Chi-chan like it when we grab her tits" when she finished both her and Kin grabbed one each making Chiasa moan out a little in pleasure.

Hearing her moan Yakumo smiled triumphantly along with kin and let go with Yakumo teasing her even more "well I had my assumptions you swung that way Chi-Chi when I found those porno mags filled with naked women under your bed that one time"

Kin deciding to join in mock covered herself "I don't have to watch myself if we visit the hot-springs do I"

Chiasa at this point was tomato red with embarrassment blurted out "please don't tell anyone it'll just be another thing people tease me about and don't tell Kaa I have those magazines she thinks I got rid of them ages ago"

When she said that Yakumo and Kin stopped messing around while Yakumo answered her "hey don't worry, honestly I don't care if your lesbian as for the magazines it depends I've never seen Yuugao-sempai angry before I wonder" she finished with a teasing smirk that gave away she was just teasing her.

Kin on the other hand "well I to don't mind if you're a carpet muncher…" que even more blushing from Chiasa "…just don't come on to me, as for the magazines this could be perfect blackmail material, but I won't tell your mother, besides what are friends for" Kin said rather crudely.

Having enough of being centre of attention Chiasa spoke "fine now you have had your fun can we please just go and get Kin some clothes that will actually fit her non-existent boobs" she said getting a jab in as payback.

Yakumo started giggling at the jab and Kin gave an indecent snort and mumbled "I'm a mid C at least"

Chiasa just rolled her eyes and grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them out of the hospital room and to her usual shop the same one she took Yakumo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New friends, past memories, Hebigan vs Sharingan and traitor show his true colours

Two and half week's later finals

Team Kurenai were patrolling the stadium on the day of the finals, well they were told it was patrolling but it was more like guard duty since there were about 10 teams of Chunin and jonin on the stadium roof tops as well as them hence why they didn't need to patrol.

Chiasa looked behind her only to see the odd blur of an Anbu running by to pass an order that was more than likely sent by either the jonin commander, Anbu commander or the head hunter all these men were immensely powerful so much so that when Chiasa compared herself with them she was but a candle flame in the shadow of a roaring inferno that could burn down the forest of the hidden leaf.

Ridding herself of such petty thoughts she saw her teammate Yakumo about five meters to her left crouched looking down over the stadium, she then looked to her right to see Kin standing next to a pole holding it in one hand as she too looked over the crowds of people that were packed into the stadium.

Seeing that they were fine Chiasa stood with her arms folded under her chest pushing them up and together making them look bigger and from behind another black lace veil that reached down to the bridge of her nose just below eye level leaving her chin and obsidian coloured lips on display she scanned the crowed with her hebigan for any anomalies.

Kin who saw what Chiasa did huffed at how she would subtle jab at the fact she had bigger feminine assets than her spoke after noting that the finals were about to begin but her old teammate Dosu and her old target and supposed leaf heart throb Sasuke Uchiha were nowhere to be seen "Hey Chiasa where do you reckon the Uchiha and Kinuta are"

Instead of Chiasa answering Yakumo did "knowing Sasuke and who he has been training with I would say he will turn up right before his match not a moment later as for the sound guy didn't you hear he attempted to beat Gaara of the sand before the finals but was killed in the process"

Kin hearing what she said about Dosu looked back out over the stadium thinking about him a second before clearing her head, she didn't like the man but she used to be on his team so she did feel a little remorse that he was dead.

Chiasa while her teammates were talking was looking over the stadium when her eyes landed on one Gaara of the Desert as she watched him she could feel his blood lust and killer intent coming off him in waves, it was then Kasumi decided to pipe up for the first time in a while _**"Chi-chan I somehow knew you would be interested in him, I didn't say anything before but as soon as he stepped in this village I felt his presence, that boy is the container of my little brother the Ichibi no Shukaku and by the looks of things Shukaku-kun is driving him insane"**_

Chiasa kept her eye on the boy answered _"so he's like me maybe after this all blows over I could speak with him Jinchuuriki to Jinchuuriki and then maybe just maybe knowing we both share the same past and there are others who are just like us we can create a bond that will survive the test of time"_

Kasumi smiled mentally and answered _**"that maybe harder than you think my little brother has this thing about fighting and only acknowledging the strong he has most likely passed this on to his container I wouldn't be surprised if his container fights to prove his existence"**_

Hearing her big sister Chiasa smirked confidently _"well we'll just have to show them what the older sibling can do ne, and remind Shukaku-kun and Gaara-kun that we're the top dogs right Kasumi"_

Kasumi hearing her partner and sister figure gave a fanged grin _**"yeah we will we'll kick ass and take names and not only will you gain a little brother figure out of it but also a new friend who will most likely want to protect you, Shuku-kun always tried protecting me when Hachi-kun decided he wanted to be the most powerful hehehe it was cute watching him stand up to him, but like the kind older sister I am, I broke up the little spats that would result and heal his injuries"**_

Chiasa listened as her big sister reminisced about her childhood _"you really loved your brothers and sisters didn't you"_

Kasumi smiled sadly _**"everyday but being with you helps get over the fact I may never see them again, now it seems to me they are about to announce the first match"**_ with her bit said Kasumi retreated back to her little haven in the prison and sat in front of a flat screen with a box of popcorn and got ready to watch some kids beat the snot out of each other.

Chiasa snapping out of her chat with Kasumi looked over the stadium and heard the announcer who was Genma call the first match "NEJI HYUUGA AND KIBA INUZUKA PLEASE STAY IN THE ARENA THE REST UP TO THE VEIWING BOX"

Seeing the rest of the contestants move to the viewing box leaving Neji and Kiba facing each other before the fight began in Chiasa and her teammates eyes it was like they were having a dick measuring competitions after about ten minutes of verbal fighting Kiba got ready to attack, Chiasa who hated Kiba with a passion and Neji he seemed nice enough to her not making fun of her or anything decided to cheer for Neji as the fight got started properly.

In the contestant box

" _ **Gaara, my sister and her container in other words someone like you are close if they confront us do not fight them if anything become her friend and protect her"**_ said Shukaku finally being able to sense his sisters presence above them, he then thought to himself _**'finally a way for me to make up for ruining his chances of having friends when he was younger, if anything this is one step in the right direction starting today I won't torment this boy anymore'**_

Gaara who was standing at the back behind everyone let his eyes widen when he heard his _'mother'_ speak to him but not in the normal maddening tone but a calm friendly tone deciding to reply _"mother do you mean it I can become this person's friend"_

Hearing his container Shukaku chuckled _**"Gaara, I do, and for the record I'm a guy so call me anything but mother"**_

Gaara when he heard the Shukaku speak replied _"Hai, otou-san I will try my hardest, but I wish to find out how strong this person like me is so I will ask for a fight no a spar"_

The Shukaku mentally nodded before saying _**"from now on Gaara I won't try and take over when you sleep, now enough talking the Hyuuga boy has just wiped the floor with the inuzuka, show my sister and her Jinchuuriki and the rest of the people what the powers of the ichibi and Gaara can do combined"**_ he shouted enthusiastically.

Gaara on the other hand simply nodded and shunshinned down when he heard Genma call his name.

On the roof top.

Chiasa, Yakumo and Kin all watched with dispassionate looks as Kiba had half of his Chakra points closed off, but they softened slightly when Akamaru was knocked unconscious, not that she would tell anyone but she didn't hate Akamaru at all why well he wasn't around any of the times Kiba hurt her feelings there was a few times when she was on the roof top of the academy and Akamaru would sneak away from Kiba who let him run free during the lunch break after being cooped up in the class he would come and say hi to her and Kodo which would end in Kodo and Akamaru somehow understanding each other and getting into funny arguments where she would only understand what Kodo was saying, but for Chiasa Akamaru was a loveable ball of fur.

Yakumo didn't have a very high opinion of Kiba after she heard that he threatened to rape Chiasa but she didn't like watching animals get hurt no matter if it was a ninken or a summoning animal she didn't like it.

Kin was the same as Chiasa after hearing of his threat she started to hate him but couldn't hold that hate against the little fluff ball as she called him after bumping into him a couple of days ago.

It was then Genma announced for Gaara and Sasuke to enter, Gaara arrived via a fancy shun shin but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen Kin then turned to Yakumo and gave a triumphant grin before holding out her hand which Yakumo placed 20 ryo while grumbling.

Ignoring her teammates Chiasa even though he was a fellow Jinchuuriki thought it prudent she should warn her grandmother she turned to Yakumo and Kin "I need to talk to Baa-chan quickly"

Hearing her the two nodded and watched as Chiasa ran towards the Kage box.

In the Kage box

Tsunade was sitting next to the Kazekage who was silently fuming since he was hoping his sensei would be presiding over the finals and not his old teammate Tsunade. _'no matter the invasion will still happen I'll just excuse myself and head for the Sarutobi compound and eliminate him and have the sound four delay Tsunade yes, then all that needs to be done is Kabuto to try and get Sasuke kukukuku'_

Tsunade meanwhile was fuming as well especially so when she told Kakashi not to be late and she hoped he wasn't going to be late considering today and invasion was supposed to happen it was then that Chiasa appeared upside down in front of her making her and Raido jump a little before calming down unfortunately the Kazekage's guards and the Kazekage himself seemed more on edge than even her. Deciding to ask the question everyone was wonder "watashi no mago Chiasa what are you doing here"

Chiasa hearing her grandmother answered "well sobo I thought I should tell you if you don't already know but Gaara in the arena waiting for Sasuke is a Jinchuuriki and more specifically the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku" she finished.

Tsunade hearing Gaara was a Jinchuuriki was about to give the Kazekage an earful but was approached by a jonin who whispered in her ear "lady hokage Sasuke Uchiha has yet to arrive what should we do"

Tsunade deciding that Sasuke was late therefore not ready to be a Chunin whispered back "tell Genma he is to be disqualified from the exams" nodding the jonin shun shinned down to Genma and told him.

It was then Genma announced to everyone "DUE TO BEING LATE SASUKE UCHIHA HAS SHOWN HE IS NOT WORTHY OF THE RANK CHUNIN SO IS NOW DISQUALIFIED" When he finished the crowd was in a total uproar.

On the rooves the various Chunin and Jonin were all nodding agreeing with the decision made, Kin and Yakumo were laughing their asses off at it.

Back with the Hokage

When Chiasa heard the announcement she immediately blurted out "soba please if it isn't too much trouble at the end of the exams if Gaara is willing can I face him in a fight you know Jinchuuriki against Jinchuuriki" the way she said made her sound desperate but she wanted to see the boys pain and him hers.

Tsunade on the other hand was really close to saying absolutely not but the way she said it was like she was pleading something she hadn't heard from the girl over the last month and it was something she never wished to hear ever again, seeing no harm in it seeing as though Chiasa contained the Kyubi no Kitsune and Gaara the Ichibi no Shukaku said "I will see if he so wishes it" smiling Chiasa hugged her grandmother quickly.

Tsunade then stood at the edge of the kage box and called "WE WILL HAVE ALL THE REST OF THE FIGHT FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS, BUT GAARA OF THE DESERT IF YOU SO WISH YOU MAY VS MY GRANDDAUGHTER AT THE END"

In the arena

Gaara who looked up when he heard his name called saw the girl next to the Hokage the one he was allowed to fight should he so choose it. He was about to accept when he heard his _'father'_ say rather loudly _**"the girl next to the Hokage she's the Jinchuuriki of my sister, accept the fight accept it she obviously wants to test us, one thing you should know if you fight her like my sister she will most likely be very good at genjutsu so watch out for that she will also have a high healing rate much greater than yours as for the girls other skills I do not know but I am warning you Gaara this will most likely be our toughest fight yet."**_

Hearing Shukaku finish Gaara called out in his gravelly hoarse voice "I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE, LET ONE AND NINE FIGHT"

When Chiasa heard his reply she smiled happily before hugging her grandmother and disappearing off back to her teammates.

Gaara's brother and sister Kankuro and Temari were both wide eyed at what they heard not only in the last hour or so had their little brother not threatened to kill them but the kI and bloodlust he usual emitted had diminished greatly but now he was just accepting that his opponent was disqualified and he would be facing what they could garner from what he said the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the granddaughter of the current hokage. They just couldn't believe it much like all the other contestants who had seen his brutal way of fighting.

On the roof

Chiasa arrived back by her friends only to be yelled at by Yakumo "WHAT THE HELL CHIA…why do you want to fight him anyway"

Chiasa sighed at her friends antics knowing that one minute she could be the smartest most observant person on par with a Nara but the next she could act like a right idiot she then set her friend straight "he's like me a Jinchuuriki and I thought what better way to learn about someone that through fighting but I also feel he needs a friend that can relate to him in what it means to carry the burden of a bjuu"

Hearing her explanation Kin smirked and put and arm over her shoulder and said "well give us a show and make it interesting" she said as she pointed down to the arena where Temari was dodging a shadow and Shikamaru was moving very little.

Chiasa grunted at what she said, Yakumo however wasn't as happy said "hey what happened to telling us you were going to be fighting him before you left"

Chiasa rolled her eyes "well I went over to baa-chan to tell her Gaara was a Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi but when she disqualified Sasuke I sort of jumped at the opportunity and asked for the fight."

Yakumo now understanding it was the heat of the moment decision complied and went back to scanning the arena. Along with Kin and Chiasa.

About three hours later after everyone's fights

Neji winning against kiba

Temari beating Shikamaru

Shino beating Kankuro

It was now time for Gaara and Chiasa to have it out.

Standing opposite one another Chiasa regarded her opponent carefully taking in his appearance at the same time he had red hair like her mother's a kanji tattoo for love on his forehead over his right eye, his eyes were a teal colour with no pupils and either really bad bags under his eyes or black eyeliner he was about her age and was a little short. His clothing was that of a desert dweller [part 1 cannon]. Chiasa then thought _'I don't know why but this fight is going to be my hardest yet I'm going to have to pull out all the stops'_

Gaara meanwhile was sizing up his fellow Jinchuuriki she had blonde hair in bun on the top of her head but off set with chopstick in it, he couldn't see her eyes because of the black lace veil she wore over the top of them that reached just below her eyes he noted her lips were an obsidian black colour making her look a little exotic she then smiled at him he then noted it made her look a bit like a Kitsune but pushed those thoughts a way her clothing was a light grey almost white long sleeve that was tight across her torso allowing her assets to stand out and her sleeves where baggy and lose, she was also wearing some form fitting Anbu style pants that met some open toed boot sandals that went up to mid-calf and had a slight heel to them. He also saw her nails were painted the same colour as her lips.

[A.N not wearing bandage dress she put it in the wash and it wasn't dry lol]

Once he finished ogli… ahem sizing her up and gauging her abilities he heard Genma shout Hajime before jumping back.

As he said it the cork on his gourd popped off allowing sand to spew forth, Chiasa seeing this jumped back putting a good 100 meters between them before blasting off some hand seals **Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger "Fire style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** she said before breathing in deeply before firing off ten small fire balls at Gaara who seem unfazed by the attack and had his sand shield raise up and block the fireballs he then shot out a column of sand at Chiasa who nimbly dodged out the way while casting a double false surroundings genjutsu with her eyes, making it look like she was to his left when she was by his right.

Seeing her illusion worked she charged towards Gaara exposed back and was about to strike him with a chop to the back of the neck when a wall of sand intercepted the strike making her have to backflip away. Gaara seeing he fell for an illusion because of his sands prevention formed a ram seal and intoned "Kai" breaking the genjutsu allowing him to see Chiasa ready another fire jutsu, deciding he didn't want her to finish the attack he sent a column of sand at her again.

As the sand was about half way to her Chiasa finished her seals on the tiger seal and called out **"fire release: crimson earth spider jutsu"** when she finished a large ring of fire appeared around Gaara, not that this had him worried in anyway, what had his attention was the huge spider made of fire making a bee line straight for him and three others coming each side left, right and behind, seeing no other choice he created a dome of sand around himself and waited for the spiders to impact on him.

Chiasa seeing the dome cast her mist servant technique before disappearing behind one of the few trees that were still standing. Gaara on the other hand felt his dome of sand become unbearably hot as the four fire spiders impacted with a resounding bomb that kicked up a load of dust. When he felt that it was safe enough for him dropped his dome.

The crowd when they saw the spiders hit they thought it was all over but when the dust cleared it showed a partially intact sand dome that had bits of sand that had gotten so hot hit turned into liquid glass and was dripping away, it was then they saw the remaining sand fall apart and move away from the molten hot sand that was slowly cooling into clumps of glass. Gaara meanwhile jumped away from his previous spot and started searching for Chiasa but was assaulted by whole lot of mist apparitions of her, moulding his chakra he ground some of the minerals of the earth into sand replacing his lost sand and sent it forward in waves in an attempt to get rid of what he classed as annoyances.

Inside Gaara's head

' _ **Yes this brings back memories even if I'm not fighting, this is fun this girl is finally pushing us not only is she nimble and quick she also has some powerful jutsu up her sleeve and can be as sneaky as a Kitsune AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, THIS IS HOW FIGHTING SHOULD BE YEAH BABY'**_ he mentally ranted

Inside Chiasa's head

' _ **oh little brother just like you your container still has much to learn this fight is over, but I must say Chiasa is having fun'**_ she all but purred out

Chiasa who was behind a tree catching her breath after the last fire jutsu was figuring out what to do since she couldn't get close enough to hit him _'think Chiasa think dam it his defence is his greatest attack as well and it pretty much as his village claims the ultimate defence arrgh troublesome little Jinchuuriki brother'_

It was then that Gaara used his influence over the minerals in the ground and was able to find Chiasa hidden behind a tree smirking he sent some sand out straight at her he was rewarded with her being hit and sent tumbling across the ground.

Chiasa who was rudely evicted from her spot behind the tree while thinking of a plan was now a groaning heap on the ground, getting up she created two shadow clones that appeared either side of her she then did the hand seals dog, rat, tiger this was copied by her clones now doing those hand seals she called out her second strongest fire jutsu after chichioyaten **"Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda"** she and her clones then breathed deeply and spewed forth large amounts of fire that all combined into one massive Dragon bird hybrid.

Gaara who once again didn't want her to finish the hand seal sent his sand forward this time nearly all of his sand bar enough to block a punch if need be, his sand now creating a large column to match the garuda sped towards the massive Garuda intent on stopping it.

Kasumi and Shukaku were both shouting at the same time _**"this is it the final attack"**_

As the two attacks collided it created a massive shock wave that plucked both Gaara and Chiasa from their feet sending them tumbling along the arena floor stunning them both, as for the rest of the people in the stadium those who were standing were sitting down and those that were sitting found themselves pushed rather deeply into their chairs. Tsunade looked at her granddaughter with pride at the way she fought. The Kazekage 'orochimaru' looked at both with something akin to hunger.

On the roof tops Kin and Yakumo were watching as their friend and team leader after Kurenai sensei fight Gaara when she launch her Garuda and he his sand, it was then the shockwave hit them causing them to fall over and land rather solidly on the roof tiles along with most of the Chunin who weren't quick enough to react and channel chakra to their feet. Kin then looked at a dazed Yakumo from her lying down position and said "you reckon they over did it a little"

Yakumo looked at her like she was silly "hell no I've never seen Chiasa so happy, not even during our spars heck she wasn't this happy when she versed Aoi the thief of the thunder spirit sword." Kin just nodded and sat up looking at the arena only to see a reasonably large crater in the middle.

In the competitor box

Kankuro was lying on the ground as was Temari and said to her "well this is weird he hasn't gone all psychotic but I hope he's still able to pull his part of the plan off." Temari just nodded not getting why her little brother was behaving so differently.

Back in the arena

Chiasa finally catching her breath and getting over being winded from the shock blast shakily stood up much to peoples shock and awe, ignoring the cheers she walked over to Gaara who was laying on the ground wide eyed and breathing kind of erratically thanks to being winded harshly looked to his left and saw Chiasa walking over to him not bothering to move or say anything he waited for her to get close.

Chiasa finally getting near him collapsed to her knees and laid down next Gaara before turning her head to meet his teal eyes, deciding to remove her veil she looked at him with her hebigan but with a genjutsu over top to make it look like her cloudy milky eyes, reaching out she grabbed Gaara's hand gently before saying "we may not know each other but Gaara I want to tell you you're not alone in this world there are others just like us who share the same burden they also share the same animosity they receive from the civilians of their village granted some have it better than others, I'm a prime example, Gaara what I'm trying to say is I'll be here for you if you need it okay, just like how Kyu-chan was always there for Ichi-kun, what do you say Gaara you wanna be like my little brother"

When Gaara heard her say she would always be there for him he thought there was hope for him yet, looking in the cloudy dead eyes of the only person to ever show him a shred of kindness he cracked his first smile since his third birthday, not one of his blood thirsty ones but a happy one. He then croaked out in his usual voice but some emotion seeping in causing Chiasa to smile "thank you it is nice to finally have someone precious in my life and because of that I must warn you my father the Kazekage is working with Orochimaru and is helping with the invasion"

Chiasa hearing what he said asked worriedly "you're not going to fight are you"

Gaara shook his no, making her smile in relief, they then helped each other stand with an arm over each other's shoulders for support.

It was at this point that Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage chose that moment to 'use the bathroom' when he was clear of the stadium all hell broke loose.

Tsunade was attacked by the sound four fortunately she was joined by a jonin team and Raido the jonin with her in the kage booth. Sakon and Ukon then ordered the rest of the sound four to attack and they did it wasn't too much later that more ninja came to their Kages aide slow and surely pushing the sound four back who were now at curse mark level 2 seeing the odds against them Sakon and Ukon ordered that they fall back and return to Orochimaru's side. Seeing them run Tsunade told the ninja with her except Raido to pursue them. She then looked at the arena and saw chaos the place was overrun with sound ninja, but she also noticed that a lot of the leaf hunter ninja and Anbu were taking care of them. Nodding to Raido who had his Katana drawn they both charged off into the fray.

Chiasa and Gaara who were sore and a little exhausted from there fight were about to be attacked by some sound ninja when one was pierce in the neck with a senbon and the other a Kunai knife when the bodies of the men fell they revealed a smirking Kin and a grinning Yakumo who took Gaara and Kin took Chiasa and jumped on to the roof top of the stadium and towards a another roof of an adjacent building placing them both down so they were sitting Kin spoke "man you guy sure no how to blow things up"

Hearing her Chiasa snorted and said "I seem to remember an incident where you thought you could draw some 'sqiggily lines' and make an explosive tag good thing I made you do it outside otherwise we wouldn't be living in the compound" Kin remembering the incident scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly.

Yakumo meanwhile had her hands glowing green and was healing Gaara's injuries that were healing a lot slower than Chiasa's, Gaara meanwhile was looking at Yakumo and felt his heartbeat quicken ever so slightly, he then saw a sound ninja jump towards Yakumo's unsuspecting back, on pure instinct he grabbed Yakumo and pulled her on to him and shot some sand at the ninja engulfing his head before crushing his head killing the sound ninja.

Chiasa and Kin who saw the whole thing unfold were laughing raucously at Gaara and Yakumo's position, Gaara lying on his back with Yakumo on top her forearms and hands on his chest and her lower half straddling one leg and her face mere inches from his, seeing her position and her best friends laughing Yakumo went tomato red and jumped off Gaara quickly. Gaara meanwhile had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks for the first time ever.

Yakumo getting over her embarrassment huffed at her friends and looked at Gaara "thank you Gaara I'm Yakumo, so if you could please lie still while I have…I mean heal you that would be appreciated", Gaara not caring that he was lying down while she healed him nodded and continued to stare at her.

Shukaku meanwhile so Gaara couldn't hear was laughing _**'Gaara's got a crush, Gaara's got a crush, man I wonder how this will play out'**_

Chiasa seeing that the majority of her injuries were healed looked at Gaara and Yakumo before nudging Kin in the ribs who was watching in case someone else tried attacking them. "How long do you think it will take for them to realise they both like each other"

Kin looked at the two and smirked "after this invasion and once Gaara has gone back to sand and the next time we see him." She replied.

Chiasa grinned and said "how much you want to bet on that"

Kin grinned and said "hmm 50 ryo, how's that sound" she said as she held out her hand, Chiasa returned the grin and grasped her hand.

Finishing shaking hands they turned to see Yakumo helping Gaara to his feet seeing he was fine Chiasa went into captain mode "right seeing as though we are all in fighting condition we'll split into two groups then Me and Kin and Gaara and Yakumo okay" she then looked at each of them getting a smirk from Kin, a light blush and smile from Yakumo and half impassive half smile from Gaara. Continuing she said "good now me and kin plus one or two of my summons is going to sort out those ones heading for the wall and you two will run round the village dispatching any sound or sorry Gaara sand ninja you come across" she finished getting a nod from each.

Gaara and Yakumo

Gaara and Yakumo then ran off towards the centre of the village and work out from there, while they were running they noticed that the leaf ANBU and HUNTERS were doing a splendid job at keeping the enemy at bay to the outskirts of the village and they were being strengthened each second as jonin and Chunin were dispatched and ordered to move, running towards the main gate that seemed to have been destroyed Gaara made a wall of sand appear blocking the path in or out, the ANBU commander who seemed to be at the gate looked round to see Yakumo standing next to a kneeling Gaara who had his hands clasped together, understanding that the sand Jinchuuriki was an ally he sent four ANBU to stand around him as bodyguards.

About 10 minutes later Gaara looked at the ANBU commander and said "I hope you and your men are rested sir because I'm dropping the barrier" as he said that with one last effort he sent a wave of sand out and engulfed the enemy in sand making them nice targets for ANBU and HUNTERS to kill. Gaara at this point smiled before closing his eyes and fainting into Yakumo's tender hold.

Smiling she ran her hand through his red locks, she then hauled him onto her back and carried him to the hospital where she would watch over him.

The ANBU commander looked over his shoulder at her retreating figure _'hmm I'm going to have to thank those two later for the save we might have been overrun'_ finishing his thoughts he went back to ordering the troops around him.

With Chiasa and Kin at the same time

Getting to the wall and gate where a giant two headed snake from Manda's half of the clan, Chiasa grinned knowing which two snakes to summon she then shouted **"SUMMONING JUTSU: DOKU & RATTLER" **when she shouted that she slammed her hands on the ground creating a huge plumb of smoke when the smoke cleared it revealed Chiasa on top of Doku a 90ft long 9ft wide pit viper with a black body and face but a yellow diamond shape on its head, Kin meanwhile was on an equally large black and red Rattle snake that was rattling its tail menacingly at the sight of the two headed snake,

Looking over at his long time battle partner Rattler spoke **"Doku, ssshall we ssshow thisss vermin that he is nothing before our sssuperior might"**

Doku looked at his partner and nodded before looking up at Chiasa and chuckling, **"hahahaha, young Mistress you're all grown up now, but I must asssk that you leave my head asss I do not wisssh for you to be injured in the fight to come sssame for your friend on rattler"**

Chiasa looked over at Kin who heard and jumped off on to a roof top, Chiasa looked at the two snake and spoke in Hebi no koe "be careful I don't want to tell your wives and hatchlings you were careless and died", the two snakes nodded before they took off as soon as Chiasa jumped off and joined Kin.

It was then Head hunter Katsu came over and patted the two of them on the back and from behind his hunter mask spoke "thanks for the save ladies, I'll make sure your mentioned in the report now how about you two join us for a bit of a scuffle with those sound boys down there" he said inclining his head the direction of fighting.

Kin drew her kunai and some senbon with bells and smirked and Chiasa drew both the Raijin no ken and Hebi no ken and smiled a seductive smile, katsu then spoke "remind me not to piss you guys off now how about we show them who's boss"

Chiasa and kin replied at the same time as they charged with Katsu "Hai sir"

With Sarutobi and Orochimaru

Standing across from each other Sarutobi had the Shinigami behind him and was grasping Orochimaru's soul arms, Orochimaru however called his kusanagi blade impaling Sarutobi through the chest he then started shouting at sarutobi who proceeded to seal away his arms in the belly of the beast itself before slowly falling over dead.

It was this scene that the heavily beaten sound four came across, seeing his elite guard in the state they were in called "we're leaving the invasion was a failure" hearing him tayuya and Jirobo grabbed Orochimaru and ran while Kidomaru and Sakon and Ukon stayed behind as a rear guard to slow down attackers.

The jonin who were chasing the sound four came across the lord thirds corpse and decided it would be best if they guarded it than pursue any further. They did however send one person to tell lady Tsunade what happened.

Kakashi and Sasuke

Arriving at the Hospital Kakashi had Sasuke draped over his shoulder unconscious and bleed badly from a fight they had with a Kabuto yakushi who tried kidnapping Sasuke, however both he and Sasuke were able to fight back but not without injury. Putting Sasuke in the nearest free hospital bed, Kakashi then disappeared to the arena to find Tsunade.

Konoha in general

Funnily enough when the sound and sand forces saw Orochimaru retreating by himself and not with the Kazekage they all started to fall back to their villages.

The leaf shinobi however were standing at the gates cheering at their victory against near impossible odds, Chiasa and Kin got a message saying that Yakumo was in the hospital watching over Gaara.

Getting to the hospital Chiasa and Kin rushed to Yakumo who led them to the room Gaara was in, when they got their though they saw the window open and his bed empty running to the window they looked out and saw an unconscious Gaara being carried by a couple of sand jonin.

Yakumo who had over the course of the day and the fact they watched each other's back had and the incident early sort of gained a crush on him, seeing him be carried away she started sobbing a little.

Seeing their friend upset Chiasa and Kin pulled her into a hug, Chiasa then said quietly "hey Yakumo-chan don't worry I'm sure we'll see Gaara again and then you can tell him how you feel how about that hey"

Yakumo hearing what her best friend said nodded and wiped her tears away and smiled sadly seeing as the invasion and its threat over they headed home.

Three days later

Dressed in a black kimono with a veil that covered her entire head and went down to waist in length Chiasa stood looking and sobbing at her grandfather's grave, standing on her right was Yakumo and Kin who were also wearing a black kimonos with black veils that covered their faces, on her left was her grandmother Tsunade looking older and more serious than usual. Directly beside her was the rest of the rookies and jonin sensei behind her however was her mother resting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, Kurenai was behind her as well as Anko and Ibiki. It started to rain then Asuma said "even the heavens weep for him"

Homaru a village elder and old teammate of Hiruzen spoke "we are gathered here to remember not only the third Hokage, but also all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village may survive…"

Chiasa stood there looking at the ground _'why did he have to go, why did the nicest man that this village had ever seen have to die why'_ she then looked to beside Yakumo and Kin and saw Konohamaru crying, it was then that Iruka put a comforting arm round the boys shoulder he then knelt down and gave the boy a hug.

Chiasa was lined up to place a white rose on his grave and was next while thinking _'it is a shinobi rule never show your emotions, keep your mind focused on your mission no matter what and no matter how much it hurts, you can't shed a tear, is this really the life a shinobi must lead the life you fought so hard to protect, if this is what it means to lose someone you care about then I refuse to let anyone precious to me die'_

 **At the outskirts of the village**

Standing on the wall that wasn't damaged two figures looked out over the village "well it survived but barely, the damage is extensive" said the taller figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it as well as a straw hat and a large bandaged sword on his back.

The other spoke "it wasn't long ago it was at the height of its glory… look at it now" said the shorter one in the same clothing.

"Humph you sound almost sad, don't tell me you still have feelings for your old home" replied the tall one

"No none" was all the shorter one said.

A week later

Walking along the road to the south gate of the village were two figures dressed in black cloaks with red cloud patterns on, and their heads adjourned straw hats with streamers and a bell shrouding their faces, but on one of the figures sinister red eyes glow sickly against the darkness of his shadow covered face, the other man was noticeably taller than the other with a huge sword wrapped in bandages resting on his back. A heavy mist also shrouded the pathway to the village in the early morning with the tinkle of the bells with every step. Getting to the gate the guard on duty tried to stop the two figures but before he got the words out he was knocked out with a genjutsu by the Sharingan wielder. They just continued to walk into the village proper.

 **Orochimaru's lair**

"Curse you Sarutobi sensei" spat Orochimaru from his throne in his underground lair in a candle lit room with a table full of jars with various snake skins in.

"You didn't think it would be easy did you, look at who you were trying to play with, the most powerful ninja in the shinobi nations, you did good taking out one of the five and showing you can infiltrate and invade the strongest" said Kabuto patronizingly.

"Shut your mouth, I won't be patronised do you understand me, I'll kill you" said Orochimaru glaring at Kabuto

"Forgive me I didn't wish to… granted you didn't bring down the village, but don't forget my lord our other objective Sasuke, you've done it your leash is around his neck" said Kabuto trying to save his life.

"Hmhaha and all it cost me was my pride and army, if only I had gotten hold of Itachi Uchiha from the beginning I wouldn't be in this situation with the leaf upping their efforts to find me. But it is too late now that dream has died, Itachi is stronger than I am now, that is why I pulled myself out of that organisation." Said Orochimaru.

In the leaf

Standing in a tree the taller of the two spoke "do you know she is."

"Yeah" was all the other said.

"Should be easy then" said the taller one

"Let's go" said the sharingan user

With team Kurenai

Walking down a river pathway they were chatting away to themselves when the two figures in black and red cloaks appeared in front of them. As soon as they do Chiasa pulls out her swords, Kin her senbon, Yakumo gets into her Taijutsu stance and Kurenai gets her tree binding death jutsu ready.

The shorter one of the two looks at Chiasa with his glowing red Sharingan eyes and removes his hat getting gasps from all the women, Chiasa looks at him wide eyed remembering that he would visit her at the orphanage granted she never saw his face but his scent was unique chocolate hocky and blood he was the only ANBU guard she ever had when she was a child and he would play with her and just talk with her, the only reason she never told anyone was because it was their little secret he wasn't supposed to do what he was doing.

Flash back

Chiasa age 2 in the orphanage was sitting on the floor crying and no one was coming to see her or check if she was alright. It just so happened a weasel masked ANBU otherwise known as Itachi Uchiha dropped from the rafters and walked over to the little girl and called out to her "Chiasa please don't cry Itachi doesn't like it when you cry it makes him feel sad" he said in a soft caring voice.

Chiasa tried looking in the direction of the voice but failed miserably it wasn't until she was gently picked up that she found her source of comfort she looked at what she hoped was his "t-thank you achi-kun" she then snuggled into his chest as he read her a story at the end he kissed her on the head and placed her in bed and made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone and that he would be back soon.

Flash back end

Since she was wearing her short veil that only went to just below her eyes, you could see clearly the tears streaking down her face as she croaked out, "Itachi-kun, wha…ho…why did you leave me I was alone for so long until Yuugao kaa-chan adopted me."

Itachi stood there looking at the little girl who he saw struggle to walk and stand let alone be roof hoping and fighting, for the second time and probably harder time of the two he used his cover story, the same one he used with Sasuke "foolish little Chiasa, you would never understand what I did, I killed my clan to test myself to see how strong I truly was, I left you because I didn't actually care for you…"

He would of continued but was cut off by Chiasa shouting at him gaining wide eyed looks from her teammates who had never seen her this emotional before "YOU LIE, YOU TOLD ME EVERY TIME YOU VISITED ME THAT I WAS LIKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER THAT YOU LOVED ME AND WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE IT IS ALL A LIE" she would have charged at him but was restrained by Kurenai not wanting to see her little sister do something silly.

Itachi looked at her emotionlessly "yes, you should know ninja are great actors and users of deception, the Itachi you knew doesn't exist"

Chiasa who calmed down a bit "if you expect me to believe that then you must be stupid, now I'm pissed and my older brother here needs an ass kicking for being a liar, so tall guy with the mummy on his back step aside so can do mentioned ass kicking"

Said tall guy bristled and reached for his sword but was cut off by Itachi "Kisame go cool off I'll handle my dear little sister who should learn she doesn't deserve a place at the adults table"

The now named Kisame walked off to one side and sat under a tree.

Chiasa looked at her teammates and friends they both nodded understanding and moved under a tree, Kurenai however didn't until Chiasa whispered "nee-chan I have my eyes they are as powerful as the sharingan I'll be fine but feel free to jump in if I call for help" Kurenai looked at her first ever student and reluctantly nodded before joining Yakumo and Kin.

She then looked at Itachi with her Hebigan active staring him straight in his Sharingan eyes "you know big bro, I might enjoy this too much try not to make it too easy" Itachi didn't respond and set about trapping her in a genjutsu. Feeling him attempt it she used the earth and heaven mirror reverse genjutsu and caught Itachi in his own jutsu. She then appeared in front of him in a world where the ground was blue and sky was orange, her lower half of her body gone and her top half there staring at him while a murder of crows flew around. She then smirked and cooed "Itachi-kun I think it is time to make you suffer a bit" she then drew her Raijin no ken and from behind him drove the blade through.

Itachi feeling the illusionistic blade pierce him made him grunt in surprise he smiled and broke the jutsu before clapping "bravo you are quite good foolish little sister"

Chiasa smirked and did some hand seal shouted **"fire style: crimson earth spider"**

Itachi seeing her make hand signs copied them and said at the same time **"fire style: crimson earth spider"**

Seeing the attack coming Itachi used a water Jutsu and extinguished the flaming spider Chiasa who didn't have an attack or defence to stop the spider jumped into tree allowing the other spider to detonate without hitting its target.

Deciding to try and catch him in another genjutsu she cast it with her eyes mumbled " **double false surroundings"** unfortunately he saw through it rather easily seeing as that wasn't working she drew both Hebi and Raijin and charged him.

Itachi seeing her cast the A-rank genjutsu without signs confused him greatly but didn't dwell on it because by the time he dispelled it he saw that she was already halfway to him pulling out his own tanto he block her Hebi blade but didn't account for her other blade Raijin to try and take his leg off switching with a crow clone he burst into a murder of crows.

Chiasa seeing the crows figured it was a clone and not genjutsu as her eyes would have seen it, looking round for any heat signatures she saw he was swimming just below the surface of the water. Smirking she moved away from the water only to be confronted by a second Itachi appearing behind her flicking her wrist she managed to destroy the clone but quickly substitute with a log as the clone exploded.

Itachi seeing her substitute smiled _'you have grown up haven't you but your ability to match me in genjutsu is troubling, what is your secret.'_

Revealing himself he charged forward only to have Chiasa shouted out hidden shadow snake hands and have 10 medium snakes fly out of her sleeves at him drawing his tanto again he severed the heads of all of them.

Itachi stood in front of her with his Tanto at his side while looking at Chiasa with his Sharingan spinning "you're good you almost anticipated my moves, now let's see what else you can do" he said as a clone appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back only for it to go up in flames destroying the clone.

Chiasa then appeared out of the ground and smirked as she caught Itachi's gaze and said loud enough for him to hear "now for my strongest genjutsu **magen: jigoku no kyubi-en"**

This time unlike when she used it on the sound nin, Itachi appeared strapped to a metal chair in a completely white space, looking around he noticed a whole bunch of snakes congregating and slowly piling up until Chiasa's torso, shoulders head and arms were visible smiled and said "welcome big brother to my nine rings of hell where you will experience your own death nine different ways and believe me none are painless, a day in here is but a second on the outside now I still want answers so you're going to only ascend one more level before the technique releases once it does I want my answers" she finished and the snakes dispersed.

Itachi meanwhile got ready for untold amounts of pain.

With the spectators

Kin and Yakumo were both sitting looking at the fight with awe they had both heard of this Itachi person but couldn't help but smile as they saw him trapped in that particular genjutsu.

Kurenai however was looking on in worry _'I should do something but if I jump in there is no telling what the tailless tailed beast Kisame Hoshigaki will do'_

Kisame was sitting on his stump and looking on at the fight with interest _'the girl is good very good leader-sama will want to know all about her, if only she wasn't a Jinchuuriki she would most likely be recruited and trained up…yes lots of potential'_

Back at the fight

On the outside it looked a mere second had passed what shocked the people watching was that Itachi dropped to his knees. He then looked at Chiasa and said **"Tsukuyomi"**

As soon as he said that Chiasa's world went black when she reopened her eyes she was tied to a cross looking out over a dark expanse with a blood red moon in the background and there in front of her was her first sibling figure Itachi in his Akatsuki garb staring at her impassively, seeing her he spoke finally breaking the silence "your abilities are indeed impressive, but they aren't good enough to stand against the might of the Mangekyou sharingan, so now I will tell you, you are in my world of Tsukuyomi here time and space…even physical mass I control them all, you are mine for the next 72 hours… now my foolish little sister what are you hiding behind that veil of yours"

Chiasa hearing what he said gasped and tried struggling free as he walked towards her, but to no avail she tried breaking out of the Tsukuyomi with her eyes and flaring her chakra but nothing happened ceasing her struggles she stiffened as she felt Itachi's hand rest on the side of her face looking at him she saw he had a sad look in his eyes like he was in pain.

Seeing her stiffen at his mere touch made Itachi sad that she was frightened of him remembering the little girl that would always nuzzles into his grasp he then spoke "Chiasa, you know it is just like I said, you truly are a beautiful girl…" when he said that he reached up and removed her veil, Chiasa tried deactivating her eyes but true to his word she had no power.

Itachi on the other hand stood there staring at a beautiful set of eyes of a white daisy, with red tips and a red diamond spinning lazily in the centre, looking at her he said "interesting a doujutsu much like that of the tenseigan but different much different, so this is what allowed you to keep up with me an eye of illusions, tell me what else does it do and what is its name"

Chiasa looked at Itachi, searching for the kind person she once knew sighing she decided to tell him the name but when she looked at him a little more carefully she noted that his heartrate was erratic, looking sadly at him "it is called the Hebigan as to how I got it that is a secret I will not tell, its other abilities there aren't any it just allows me to see a person's outline and veins…Achi-kun you know you are sick right…" she finished

Itachi when he heard her smiled seeing that she was going to grow up into a fine and powerful kunoichi but his smile faded when she mentioned his sickness sighing he said "I suppose there is no harm in telling you, but when this technique ends I will be withdrawing with Kisame, please don't pursue us, one final thing before I tell you I am an agent of the Akutsuki a group of s rank criminals intent on hunting the Jinchuuriki of the tailed beasts…" he paused letting her take it all in but the hurt and betrayed look she gave him broke his heart, closing his eyes he continued speaking "as you know or should the Uchiha clan eyes the sharingan become more powerful depending on the amount pain they feel or have, my greatest pain was killing my own clan and leaving you behind, as a result the powers of my Mangekyou Sharingan is too powerful for my body to keep in check…there is a way to limit the powers but I refuse to tell you cause I fear that my foolish little sister will do something stupid…now I can't hold the technique any longer just as a warning you may black out after" as he finished he let the technique drop.

In the real world Chiasa stumbled backwards and stared at Itachi before falling forwards and hitting the ground Itachi who was still kneeling looked at her _'your jutsu is truly amazing to think you pushed me that far…grow strong my foolish little sister'_ as he stood up he saw Kurenai and Kin standing in front of her protectively while Yakumo ran a diagnostic jutsu over Chiasa's prone form.

Looking to his left he saw Kisame standing next to him kismae looked at Itachi before putting his arm over his shoulder and shunshinning away from the scene.

While they were jumping away Kisame looked at Itachi "you know the risk of overusing those eyes of yours, that's dangerous" Itachi merely looked at Kisame and stayed silent.

Kurenai looked at Yakumo who spoke up "she's fine just fainted but I would take her to the hospital and have Shizune sensei or lady Hokage take a look in case I missed anything" nodding Kurenai picked her up and took off to the hospital.

Kin meanwhile looked at Yakumo and sighed "that was nerve racking but to think she was going toe to toe with him"

Yakumo shook her head at kin "Kin he was toying with her and Chiasa new it, it will be a long time before she is even close to being on his level, his eyes though were the eyes of killer one who would do anything to fulfil the mission" she then paused and looked at the direction she thought the two Akatsuki members ran off to… "We should go to the hospital and wait for Chiasa to wake I'm sure Yuugao sempai will be there as well"

Kin looked at Yakumo and then the direction Itachi went _'truly you are an opponent to be feared… Itachi Uchiha'_ she thought before chasing off after Yakumo.

At the Hospital

Chiasa was lying on a bed with her mother sitting by her bedside and everyone else she holds dear in the room Yakumo, kin, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Ibiki and Tsunade who had her hand over Chiasa's forehead emitting a soft green glow.

In Chiasa's mindscape

Sitting in Kasumi's little corner of paradise Chiasa was looking at her big sister with eyes alight with determination, Kasumi was sitting there looking at her host like she was a little loopy from the fight seeing as she too had fallen foul to Mangekyou jutsu in the past, Chiasa who stopped looking her straight in the eye spoke "Kasumi-chan I believe it is time for you to start training me to use your chakra so I may be able to further myself fighting with Itachi showed me that I am still too weak, to protect my family I need you to teach me"

Kasumi looked at her host and little sister figure and gave a Kitsune smile **"well in that case I think we have some work to do then starting tomorrow you will face hell, on top of the training I am giving you, you have to learn your fathers Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu as well and on top of that I want you to learn earth style jutsu"**

Chiasa nodded her head "next time we face Itachi-kun I will beat your ass and bring you back to the village and finally get some answers" she then stood and looked out the flat screen Kasumi had set up and saw everyone she cared about in the room looking at her with worry _'I promise Yuugao-kaa-chan, Anko-oba-chan, Kurenai-nee-chan, Ibiki-oji-kun, Yakumo-chan, Kin-chan, Tsunade-sobo, Shizune-nee-chan, Hiruzen-sofu, Kushina-umi no haha(1), Minato-shussei chichi(2) and now Gaara-otouto I will protect you all'_ she thought determinedly as she watched as her mother gently grabbed her hand.

Deciding she should wake up she turned to Kasumi as she faded from her mindscape "get ready to train me hard no holding back" she finished as she completely faded away.

Kasumi looked at the spot Chiasa just occupied _**'I will show you a whole other new meaning to the words hard work, get ready little sister because you will become kage level by the time I'm done with you.'**_

In the hospital room

While Chiasa was conversing Yuugao was in a pretty good mind set considering her daughter just went toe to toe with Itachi the clan killer. _'To think you have come so far, but the way Kurenai described it he was playing with you the entire time'_

Tsunade who was running her hands over Chiasa with a diagnosis jutsu was relieved that she was slightly drained of chakra and had a few bruises covering her body. _'You silly girl what possessed you to want to fight him of all people'_

Shizune, Anko and Ibiki were standing there looking at Chiasa thinking the same thing _'please be alright'_

Kurenai just felt guilty _'if I helped her Kisame would have gone for Yakumo and Kin who are strong but not strong enough to take on the Monster of the Mist, I should have been stronger to protect my students'_

Kin was looking at her friend _'you better be alright Chi, otherwise I'll be kicking your ass and no doubt Yakumo will join in too'_

Yakumo just looked on _'you love a good fight don't you throughout your fight with Gaara and Itachi you looked so happy, but happiness be dammed if you do something so bull headed again I'll kick your ass six ways to Sunday and Kin will help too'_

Finishing her rant, she and the rest of the rooms occupants saw Chiasa stir a little before sitting up straight and looking around, seeing she was with her family and friends she scooted backwards a little and propped up her pillows and looked at each of them, she was about to say something when she pressed between both Yuugao and Tsunade's breasts making her go red from blushing and lack of air.

Kin and Yakumo who knew Chiasa's little secret along with Kurenai and Anko were giggling at the flustered look on her face, Ibiki sighed and Shizune decided to wade in and pull them off Chiasa and said "you realise that you were suffocating her right"

Yuugao nodded and said "yes well… Chiasa Uzuki do you mind telling me why you picked a fight with Itachi Uchiha of all people."

Chiasa looked at her mother and sighed "I wanted my big brother back…"

When she said that everyone went silent it was then broken by Anko who said "when in the hell did this happen"

Sighing sadly Chiasa looked at her bed "when I was two and up until I suppose the Uchiha massacre he would visit me and just be there for me, over time he started calling me imoto and telling me he would always protect me, when he stopped visiting I cried thinking he died I never asked sofu because Itachi-kun made me promise not to tell anyone…I remember one of the last things I said to him before not seeing him until now, it was so stupid hehe I said when I get older I will become strong and marry you…some part of me still loves him but I know that isn't possible anymore he's dying"

When everyone heard her they were stunned still, Tsunade seeing that Chiasa was a little emotional asked "what did Itachi want? And what do you mean dying"

Chiasa looked up and wiped her eyes before some tears fell "Itachi and his partner are part of an organisation who are hunting Jinchuuriki for their bjuu, he also came to gather information he found out about my eyes"

Hearing that Itachi was part of an organisation whose sole purpose was to hunt people like her down made them all worry immensely Yuugao seeing Chiasa hadn't answered why Itachi was dying "dear can you tell us about how Itachi is dying"

Chiasa sniffled and nodded "his eyes, his eyes have grown too powerful for his body and is slowly killing him cell by cell, before you ask I don't know all the details but he said and I'm quoting here ' _as you know or should the Uchiha clan eyes the sharingan become more powerful depending on the amount pain they feel or have, my greatest pain was killing my own clan and leaving you behind, as a result the powers of my Mangekyou Sharingan is too powerful for my body to keep in check'_ , I believe him killing his clan caused him this pain and suffering" she finished.

Ibiki looked at her a little before nodding his head he then walked out of the room "I need to look into something, lady Hokage I will show you what I find later"

Kurenai seeing and sensing Chiasa wanted to be left alone ushered Kin, Yakumo and Anko out the room saying "come on Anko we need to train these girls" all the while getting complaints from all three.

Chiasa looked at her mother, Shizune and Tsunade and said "I've asked Kasumi-chan if she can teach me to use her chakra and jutsu, I was wondering if you could show me where great, great grandfather and uncle trained since Hashirama's idaina, idaina sofu chakra was able to supress Kasumi-chans, I was also hoping to have a high level barrier put up as well as a medic on standby should I need it."

Tsunade answered for everyone "I believe that is a splendid idea, I can show you where they trained, I will have the sealing/barrier Corp come up with a barrier as for medic, Shizune will do it and I have one more person he was an experiment Orochimaru left for dead but survived he had the cells of Hashirama injected in him so he now wields the wood style so he will be there to just in case"

Yuugao just hugged her tightly before having to leave and get back to work saying she would personally oversee the making of the barrier.

Shizune smiled at Chiasa "so when are you going to be training in using Kasumi's chakra"

Chiasa was about to answer but told her to hold a second asked kasumi _"hey nee-chan how many times a week"_

Kasumi thought a second replied _**"every 2nd day"**_ was her short reply

Nodding Chiasa answered Shizune's question "so todays Sunday right starting tomorrow and every 2nd day from then on, I still want missions as well so it may be less than that, but I don't think we will have many missions at the moment."

Shizune smiled again and nodded and walked out the room with ton-ton mentally going over a check list of things for her to have at hand tomorrow.

Tsunade hugged her granddaughter and walked out saying "you'll be discharged by dinner time"

In the Hokage office

Sitting at her desk Tsunade was looking at a lion ANBU member and handed him a file with Chiasa's stats.

The Anbu took the file and read the information

Chiasa Uzuki (Namikaze)

Physical info

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Birthday: 10/10

Blood type: B

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Kekkei Genkai: Hebigan (snake or illusion eye)

Ninja information

Registration ID: 012647

Rank: Genin

Team: Kin Tsuchi, Yakumo Kurama and Sensei Kurenai Yuhi

Mission Stats

D-rank: 10

C-rank: 20

B-rank: 1

A-rank: 0

S-rank: 0

Jutsu

 **Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu**

 **Fire Element; Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

 **Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda**

 **Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning**

 **Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider**

 **Hebigan: Chichioyaten (the all fathers heavenly illumination eye jutsu)**

 **Shadow clones**

 **Academy Jutsu**

Snake jutsu

 **Snake summoning**

 **Snake clone**

 **Snake binding glare spell**

 **Hidden shadow snake hands**

 **Many hidden shadow snake hands**

Genjutsu

 **Genjutsu: snake binding**

 **Genjutsu: mist servant technique**

 **Genjutsu: mirror heaven and earth change**

 **Genjutsu: double false surroundings**

 **Hebigan: 9 circles of hell (the 9 circles of hell eye jutsu** **) can do nearly all her genjutsu visually**

 **Hebigan: Tengokuseifuku (heavenly subjugation eye jutsu)**

 **Hebigan: suimin (sleep)**

 **Genjutsu: paralysis**

 **Genjutsu: invisible chameleon cloak**

 **Demonic illusion hell viewing technique**

 **Genjutsu: false surroundings**

 **Genjutsu: Nise no kangae (illusion false thoughts)**

 **Genjutsu: kiss**

 **Demonic illusion: tree binding death**

 **Genjutsu: flower petal escape**

 **Genjutsu: sly mind effect**

 **Genjutsu: temple of Nirvana**

Kenjutsu:

 **Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū**

Fuinjutsu

 **The anti-rape seal**

 **4 trigrams sealing style**

 **8 trigrams sealing style**

 **4 symbols seal**

 **Uzumaki sealing technique**

 **Chakra draining seal**

Other skills

 **Seduction**

 **Chakra nami**

 **Chakra** **parusu**

 **Chakra** **Himei**

The Anbu finished reading the folder and handed it back to Tsunade and said "milady what is the reason you are showing me this talented Genin's folder"

Tsunade smirked "as you know said genin is in fact our Jinchuuriki and my granddaughter she has decided to begin training in the nine tails chakra, you understand what I'm getting at, before you say anything we are taking precautions with this specific training she will be training where the first used to in hope any residual chakra will help supress if it gets out of hand, she will also be surrounded by a high level barrier so as not to frighten the villagers and ninja as well as for her safety and Shizune will be on standby as medic, Loin you will be accompanying them because of your skill set you will be perfect for the job all you will be doing is watching over her, now please remove your mask you won't be going as an ANBU"

The lion masked Anbu nodded his head when he got the order to remove his mask. Doing so he revealed a normal manly face framed in a headgear like head band like the 2nd hokage the Anbu the said "so the first training is tomorrow then I'll be sure to be at the first training ground" when he said that he soon vanished sinking into the floor.

Tsunade hearing that smiled and went back to her paperwork.

The next day training

Chiasa was walking beside both Shizune and Tsunade in her usual training garb they then entered the first training field only to see it was a plain meadow with a river running through it as they enter the meadow Chiasa felt herself pass through a barrier of some kind, looking around she notice that in the middle of the field was a man in normal jonin attire waiting she was about to call out and say hi but was interrupted as she had to jump out the way since a root burst out of the ground behind her seeing the offending object she looked at the man and saw him shoot a beam of wood at her running through some hand seal she called out " **fire style grand fireball jutsu"** sending out a large ball of fire hoping to burn the wood which she successfully did.

Not looking to see where Tsunade and Shizune were since she saw them get out of the way earlier Chiasa tried catching the man in a genjutsu but found he just kept shrugging them off her eyes widened as the man appeared in front of her and landed a solid punch to her mid-section sending her sprawling along the ground. Getting up shakily Chiasa drew her hebi no ken and Raijin no ken getting in to her seated position for the Battojutsu stance she brought her hebi up in front of her as a form of defence while the Raijin was poised to strike out .

Yamato seeing her get into the stance smiled _'nice to see a genin that seems to be patient and come up with good strategy using the fireball as a distraction only to cast a genjutsu on me her visual prowess even though not on the same level as Itachi is impressive I believe I have seen enough'_ he then got out of his fighting stance and crossed his arms and looked at Chiasa who hadn't moved, he was then joined by the Hokage and Shizune.

Seeing her grandmother and other sister figure move next to the man realised it was a type of test deciding to put her hebi blade away she lowered the Raijin and walked over still staying alert for any surprise attacks getting over to them Chiasa says "well I guess your Yamato, Soba told me about, it will be a pleasure having you here helping me"

Yamato looked at Chiasa ignoring her attire said "yes but the pleasure is all mine I happened to witness your fight with the sand Jinchuuriki Gaara and I must say you impressed me your file is also impressive as well but enough of that I believe you have some training with Bjuu chakra to try"

Chiasa smiled happily and nodded moving further off into the meadow, Tsunade bid them a good day and left, Shizune went and sat under a tree near the edge of the barrier and Yamato did some hand seal and slammed his hands on the ground and called out **"wood style: Foo dog heads"** after saying the name 9 pillars appeared out of the ground in a circle around Yamato with Foo dog heads facing him. Sitting in the middle of the circle Yamato held his hand out with the kanji for 9 on it.

Chiasa meanwhile had finished talking to Kasumi and started drawing on her chakra which was easier than she thought it would be all she had to do was think of her and pull seeing that it was working Chiasa slowly upped the amount that was coursing through her system as she did she stayed as calm as possible with Kasumi's chakra coursing through her Chakra network she waited a minute or two getting used to the feeling of the extra weighted chakra that was coursing through her pathways deciding to draw a little more she was engulfed in a cloak of red chakra making her canines elongate and her Hebigan eyes to turn from a slate blue iris with a red and white daisy with diamond to blood red with a slit in the middle of a black and yellow 9 pointed star pattern. Again staying calm Chiasa walked over to a boulder and punched it causing it to implode seeing that she was now a lot stronger she looked to the tree Shizune was under and aimed for the next one along closing her eyes she calmed herself waiting a minute Chiasa eyes snapped open and she charged forward at high jonin speeds.

Seeing she was infinitely faster Chiasa started the hand seals for the **Grand fireball jutsu** , finishing on tiger Chiasa breathed in and spat out a fire ball 4x bigger than a normal one she would usually.

Seeing the power she had with only the initial cloak of nine tails chakra she spoke inwards to Kasumi _"Kasumi-chan I'm going to try and add more chakra and see how much I can take before losing myself okay"_

Kasumi who was regulating the flow as much as possible nodded _**"okay but slowly as we don't know yet at what stage you'll lose yourself and go berserk yet"**_

" _Alright Kasumi-chan"_ was all Chiasa said before Kyuubi felt more chakra seep out of the seal into Chiasa's pathways

Chiasa who was standing calmly but having moved closer to Yamato-sempai just in case started drawing on more Chakra with her hand clasped together in a prayer fashion said "Yamato-sempai get ready cause I'm about to see how much of the nine tails chakra I can take before losing it and going berserk"

Yamato from his position nodded "Alright but slowly this technique I'm using not only will it drain you but me also"

Chiasa nodded and felt a tail of red Chakra appear causing dark whisker like marks to appear on her face and her nails became sharper and longer than usual, focusing even further she pulled more chakra into her getting to the two tails state, at this point she could feel the temptation of letting go of all her inhibitions and letting the chakra take control

Looking at Yamato "get ready I think the next tail might do it for me"

Yamato nodded and grunted as he started charge his chakra up causing the Foo dog Heads to wave from side to side in anticipation. Shizune hearing what she said got ready with a medical kit just in case things went south she also pulled out a handful of chakra replenishing pills to give them both.

Chiasa drawing on more chakra watched along with her supervisors as the third tail started to emerge, Chiasa could feel herself blacking out as the potent nine tails chakra flooded her system just before she lost complete control she created the ANBU hand seal for help while facing Yamato.

Yamato getting the message sent the Foo dog heads forward, the pillars of wood transformed from stiff inanimate objects to pliable and fast moving objects with snapping dog heads, they then bit down on each limb and wrapped Chiasa up draining the Bjuu chakra in her system. When they had sufficiently drained the Chakra the dog heads returned to their inanimate state.

Chiasa was on her knees panting and Yamato was lying on his back, Shizune seeing that they were both uninjured created a clone to give Yamato a food and Chakra pill, while she went to Chiasa who looked a little worse off having some of her limited clothing have burns in. seeing that she might unknowingly give Yamato a show Shizune unsealed a spare set of clothing she always carried round in case something like this happened wrapped her spare kimono round her and tied it up.

Now that her modesty was covered Shizune ran a healing jutsu over the burn marks that were taking longer than usual to heal. After ten or so minutes she handed Chiasa a chakra and food pill.

Chiasa on the other hand felt a lot better when the soothing healing chakra entered her system seeing that she could take up to two tails worth of power before she lost control she decided that she was good and they should rest for the day seeing as though when she looked at Yamato he was lying on his back breathing heavily.

"Hey Yamato-sempai I think we should call it a day, now we know I can enter up to the two tailed state I can train and get a better hold on the chakra before progressing further." Said Chiasa who was now dressed the same way as Shizune and now standing looking at Yamato who was sitting back up.

Yamato waved his hand and gasped out "whoo…yeah…oh boy, that's a good idea I didn't think that was going to be that draining" Chiasa smiled at him and waved good bye as she was escorted by Shizune to the Senju compound to get into a change of clothes and meet up with her team.

At the Senju compound.

Arriving back Chiasa went to her room while Shizune waited in the living room with a cup of tea courtesy of Anko who had stopped by for lunch.

Chiasa while she was in her room got changed into her normal outfit and put on a the veil she wore when she played poker in crater city deciding she didn't want people knowing about her second level Hebigan activated it to the initial state and placed a genjutsu over so her eyes appeared cloudy.

She then made some shadow clones and had them go to the library and read up on her great, great grandfather Hashirama notes on the earth style jutsu and her father's Rasengan jutsu.

Chiasa walked out the room and was met by Shizune who took her to the Hokage office seeing as she just got word from Kurenai that they had a mission and she had to find Yakumo and Kin who were in town.

With the Shadow clones

Sitting at the library table two of the four clones were reading through Hashirama's notes on earth manipulation.

' _Earth manipulation notes_

 _Earth is one of the five basic chakra natures it is mainly a defensive type of jutsu a master of the earth style will be able to make the ground soft as clay or as strong as steel without even batting an eyelid._

 _The first step for earth nature manipulation and is to create a change in chakra nature. What I did was go to a river with clay banks and channel my chakra through it trying to make the banks as hard as rock or steel, I did this until I could cover up to thirty meters of river bank and bed afterwards I moved from the riverbank to the riverbed and did the same process but placed my hands upon the surface of the water and channelled earth nature chakra through the water and then finally into the river bed making it as hard as rock I kept doing this until I was able to cover a thirty meter radius around me._

 _The next step after mastering the first two exercises is to find an area with lots of bedrock and solid compacted earth and attempt to do the reverse and make the ground all soft until the point it acts as a quicksand I then reverted it back to its solid state using the first exercise and repeated softening the ground until I was able to cover again around 30 meters in every direction._

 _After successfully softening and hardening the ground the next step is to make a simple stone as heavy as a boulder and then making boulder as light as a stone or pebble, in theory I used the same principals as the hardening and softening exercises but instead of picturing the them as soft or hard I channelled my chakra adding earth nature to the pebble making it profoundly heavier as for the boulder I manipulated the nature of it so like softening the ground I made the boulder lighter._

 _With enough practice I was able to do the same thing but with my body being able to make my punches harder than before and make myself lighter thus enabling me to move at greater speeds_

 _Once you have the earth change in nature manipulation successfully mastered or to a degree in proficiency I suggest starting to learn the jutsu listed below in order_

 _Earth style: double suicide decapitation technique D-Rank_

 _Earth style: earth shore return technique C-rank_

 _Earth style: hiding like a mole technique C-rank_

 _Earth style: underground projection fish technique C-rank_

 _Earth style: earth style wall B-rank_

 _Earth style: earth rampart B-rank_

 _Earth style: multiple earth style wall B-rank_

 _Earth style: earth flow spears B-rank_

 _Earth style: rock pillar spears B-rank_

 _I hope these jutsu serve you well and like me the first Hokage become the shield that protects the leaf my descendant and make me and your fellow ninja proud to call you comrade.'_

When the clones finished reading they re-read the scroll about another 30 times just so they had everything remembered to a T

The other two clones read through Minato's notes for the Rasengan which seemed kind of childish get a water balloon and spin the chakra like a maelstrom and make it explode in under 3 seconds this step is for control. After that she needed to do the same with a rubber ball this step was for power and after with an empty balloon combine the two exercises and not pop the balloon for around 1 minute after she was to attempt doing the Rasengan without the aid of the balloon. But what had the clones curious was the fact that according to her father the technique wasn't complete as he was still working on a way to imbue the Rasengan with his nature affinity.

Real Chiasa with Shizune going to the Hokage tower for her mission.

Walking along the street in a companionable silence Chiasa and Shizune were ignoring pretty much everyone hoping to get to the tower without incident, but unfortunately Sasuke who had just been released had heard of Chiasa's little scuffle with his older brother he vowed vengeance against for what he did to the Uchiha called out to them, in a desperate tone "Chiasa stop I need to speak with you"

Chiasa hearing one of the people she didn't like all that much but was still higher than Kiba turned to see Sasuke with a two tome set of Sharingan eyes looking at her. Smiling a little at the fact he had finally awakened them she said "Sasuke-san what do I owe the honour of your presence" she said in a sarcastic tone. Making Shizune giggle a little and Sasuke frown

Deciding not to get into an argument he asked "is it true you fought with Itachi" he said the name with so much venom it made Chiasa wince even if a little.

Seeing no harm in telling him she answered "yes I fought him, and he toyed with me the entire time I stood no chance against him, his visual prowess is truly scary he even put me through some powerful genjutsu called Tsukuyomi that he activated with his Mangekyou if it wasn't for the technique weakening him and my team surrounding my unconscious body I shudder to think what he and his partner would have done to me"

Sasuke hearing her tell him that she was subjected to the same jutsu as himself looked at the ground and remembered watching his clan be butchered over and over again, he then clenched his fist angrily before walking off to train _'Itachi I will kill you one day for I am an avenger…Orochimaru you better be able to deliver on your promise for power"_

Chiasa looked at Sasuke's retreating back quickly before turning away with Shizune and heading to the hokage tower for her mission.

4 weeks later.

Team Kurenai were standing in front of the hokage giving there report on their B-rank bodyguard mission for the Daimyo of tea countries daughter.

It was then when Tsunade finished she would break the news to the girls who were the same age as Sasuke so had the right to know that a week into their mission Sasuke ran away to join Orochimaru and his sound village.

Looking at them Tsunade told them "I have news for you guys a week into your mission fellow genin Sasuke Uchiha ran from the leaf village turning traitor, I sent a team of genin under newly promoted Chunin Shikamaru Nara to stop, capture and if need be eliminate Sasuke"

Chiasa and the others when they heard that were shocked they didn't think Sasuke was stupid enough to run away for power. Yakumo who was a rather caring person no matter who it was spoke up "so what happened to Sasuke-san in the end"

Tsunade answered with her hands steeped in front of her face "the retrieval team pursued Sasuke but there was a complication Orochimaru had his sound four his elite guard meet with Sasuke just outside the village one by one the group split up to fight one of the sound four, Choji stopped first and one his fight killing one of them but being put in a critical condition himself, then Neji stopped to face one with eight arms he two killed his opponent but was also put in critical condition, leaving Kiba, Shikamaru, lee and Sai. Kiba was then split from the group as another of the sound guard attacked Shikamaru was also occupied. Now normally Sasuke wouldn't be able to take on both Lee and Sai but another unknown arrived to the battle field he was a wielder of the dead bone pulse of the Kaguya clan. Lee stopped to fight him. During this time Sasuke made it to the valley of the end where he and Sai fought it out. During this however Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived to help Kankuro saving Kiba who had a kunai wound to his hip, Temari saved Shikamaru who was in a deadlock and suffering from a broken finger and Gaara saved lee but the Kaguya member was stronger than anticipated and nearly killed them both"

At this point Yakumo blurted out "Gaara-kun is he okay" but as soon as she finiahed the sentence she clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed in embarrassment and looked around the room and saw everyone was smirking at her.

Kin seeing the perfect opportunity to tease cooed "ohh Yakumo has a crush on mister desert, hey Chiasa how does Yakumo no Sabuku sound to you"

Chiasa catching Kin's sneaky wink grinned and said "it has a good ring to it so when I am going to be told I'm a godmother ne Yakumo-chan" by the end Yakumo was tomato red and looked like steam was coming off her, the rest of the people present were laughing at her predicament.

Tsunade deciding to get back on track spoke "Gaara and lee are fine as I was saying… Kakashi returned from a mission early and I sent him back out with a medical team and they were successfully able to recover all members of the team and put them all in a stable condition so they could be transported back to the hospital, Kakashi then proceeded to the valley of the end with the help of Pakkun when he arrived he found what appeared to be the sight of a massive fight, upon further inspection Sasuke wasn't there but there were traces that the curse mark had been used as for Sai he had a chidori wound in his right shoulder fortunately he will make a full recovery and the rest is history if you wish to visit Neji, Choji and Sai since they are in the hospital still that is up to you."

At the hospital

Going to the hospital Chiasa, Yakumo and Kin decided to visit Neji and Sai but not Choji since he had family with him at the time.

Walking into Neji's hospital room they saw he was asleep deciding not to disturb him they left some flowers and a get well card signed by all of them. Leaving the room they went to see if Sai was up.

In Sai's room

Knocking on the door the three girls entered, only to see Sai sitting up with his shoulder and torso heavily bandaged looking at curiously.

Chiasa really couldn't blame Sai for looking at her and her team that way after all as soon as she graduated she had, had nothing to do with the other genin her age sighing to herself Chiasa looked at one of the boys she didn't mind being around even if he did have next to no social skill and seemed to have insulting nick names for people like ugly and dick less in Sakura and Sasuke case deciding to break the silence Chiasa spoke "hey Sai, we just got back from a mission and heard what happened how are you holding up"

Sai hearing Chiasa ask him a question was a little shocked as he rarely ever talked to her during the academy but deciding to be nice seeing she was he answered after looking at Yakumo and seeing she was the heiress to the Kurama clan but warily regarded Kin but relaxed when he saw her leaf head band "Sore, very sore for what and how I'm feeling and I'm holding up pretty good can't say the same for Sakura though as soon as she found out Sasuke left and got away she ran off crying, Ino went after her but other than that I have no idea what happening, so was there anything else"

Kin looked at him before speaking "yeah we only wanted to say hi and see how you were doing, so when do they let you out"

Sai closed his eye before relying while looking out the window "well Lady Hokage said I'll be allowed out in a couple of weeks but until then bed rest, after it will be a couple of weeks of physio then light training so no missions for a good long while…but hey at least I'll make a full recovery"

Yakumo looked sadly and asked "hey Sai, when you get out do you may be want to hang out with us or when you can train with us seeing as you won't have team training anymore"

Sai when he heard her offer smiled a proper smile and looked at the other two only to see Kin smirking and Chiasa smiling lightly, nodding his head "Hai that would be nice Yakumo-san"

Chiasa seeing that they were pretty much wrapped up walked over to sigh bed side table and unsealed some flowers and placed them in the vase, she then held a hand out to Sai who looked at her strangely

Chiasa, got a bit annoyed said "shake it silly" when Sai reached out with his good hand Chiasa smiled and said "so friends"

Sai when he heard her looked

at her shocked and nodded his, Chiasa nodded and happily chirped in a way out of character way "good" and walked out the room, Kin smiled and waved and Yakumo waved as well.

When they were gone Sai laid back and stared at the ceiling and smiled forgetting all about his training in ROOT _'friends huh interesting'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chunin promotion and chance encounters

 **Author note: you know how I had Itachi calling Chiasa little sister scratch that and change it to just Chiasa or Chiasa-chan.**

 **Before anyone starts complaining at the end of the chapter it is still going to be a Yuri whatever happens just needs to happen for the plot of the story.**

 **Itachi may seem different in this chapter but he will only act like this around Chiasa or in his letters to her. IF she hadn't found whatever she finds then he wouldn't of changed how he acted.**

 **Time skip 3 years**

Team Kurenai over the three years grew closer together and pretty much became sisters they are all now sixteen and living together in the Senju compound with Tsunade, Yuugao, Shizune, Kurenai and Anko.

Chiasa has grown a lot she's now around 174 cm in height. Not only has her height changed she now has a mid D-cup size, her hair other than getting longer hasn't changed still in its usual bun with chopsticks which have been swapped out for senbon, her eyes are no different except her ocular genjutsu prowess has grown now being able to cast any of her genjutsu with her eyes, she still has her red eyeliner but has swapped the purple eye shadow for black but not the obsidian black her lips are, she also has started to wearing black stud earrings one in each ear, her skin is still the milky white porcelain colour and just as soft and smooth, but she covers it all up with a black lace veil that goes down to her chin. She now wears knee high boots with ANBU pants with her white senbon and shuriken pouch on her left leg, with a black thin belt/sash that sits on her hip and goes round her body on an angle, her midriff is exposed showing of belly button piercing. She also has a black long baggy sleeve top that covers her arms and chest but looks like it has a hard time containing her D-sized chest, underneath her top is a fishnet halter top that doesn't go further than the bottom of her top and she also has white elbow long fingerless gloves, that show off her obsidian coloured nails.

Her skills have also grown as well, she finished the earth manipulation rather quickly especially when she could make clones and have them do while she slept and did missions, she also has finished learning all the D and C-rank Jutsu Hashirama wrote on the scroll as well as the earth wall B-rank. Her kenjutsu has also grown phenomenally, mastering the last ryotojutsu katas making her a master of the style, her hebi Taijutsu is still reasonably strong but not her strongest point. She has become an intermediate fuinjutsu user and a master barrier jutsu user, she also able to enter 4 tailed state without losing control.

Stats

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 1

Genjutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 2

Speed: 3

Stamina: 4.5

Hand seal: 3

Total: 25.5

Other than that for Chiasa the only other thing that had happened other than making friends with Ino who decided to get properly serious and got fed up with Sakura going on and on about Sasuke. Sai had also gotten over his shoulder injury and even told her about the seal on his tongue, which she found a way to remove which made Sai forever grateful he was after completing a mission given a field promotion to Chunin for saving the lives of his temporary teammates and sensei. Was she was going through some legal documents she found that belonged to her mother and father and gasped at what she found.

 **Flash back**

Chiasa was sitting in her favourite spot in the Senju clan library rifling through various documents that belong to her mother and father when she opened a journal only to see a piece of paper fall on the ground getting curious Chiasa bent down and picked it up and opened it, what she found would shock her to no end.

The letter/contract/agreement

' _ **Name of issuing Authority**_ _:_ _the Hokage and Namikaze clan head Minato Namikaze & police force leader and Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha_

 _ **Address**_ _:_ _Kage Tower or Namikaze estates & Uchiha clan compound and main house_

 _ **Marriage Certificate No**_ _._ _027888_

 _ **Name of groom:**_ __Itachi Uchiha__ _ **Name of Bride:**_ __ Chiasa Namikaze__

 _ **Grooms birth date**_ _:_ _June 9th_ _ **Brides birth date**_ _:_ _October 10_

 _ **Grooms home village and affiliation:**_ _Hidden leaf village & Uchiha clan __**Country:**_ _Land of fire_

 _ **Brides home village and affiliation:**_ _hidden leaf village & Namikaze/Uzumaki clan_ _,_ _ **Country**_ _:_ _Land of fire_

 _ **Capacity of issuing Authority:**_ _the 4th hokage & and Uchiha police force captain Fugaku Uchiha, __(Title held in public)_

 _ **Place of certificate issue**_ _:_ _hidden leaf village,_ _ **Country:**_ _Land of fire_

 _Clauses_

 _The marriage will only be dissolved when one of the two are dead._

 _When both are older than 16 they will be legally husband and wife._

 _The marriage has been blessed by the fire lord himself._

 _The marriage cannot be reversed even by the fire lord'_

When she finished, Chiasa stared in shock, she was legally married to the second most prolific criminal in the history of the hidden leaf village. _'I wish Kodo-nee wasn't home governing over the newly combined snake clan now munda is dead, she would know what to do'_ getting an idea she quickly did a scroll copy jutsu and made an exact replica with the signature and all, she then summoned Khan the captain of the messenger snake.

Said boa appeared and said **"ahh mistress how may khan be of service today"**

Chiasa rolled up the scroll and said "please get this scroll to Itachi Uchiha as fast as possible and tell him that we need to meet not as Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki but as individuals."

Khan when he found out who he was delivering the scroll to blinked before bowing his head and poofing away.

Seeing him gone Chiasa grabbed the scroll and ran out the library and to her mother who was in the living room.

When she arrived she saw that her grandmother was there as well, sighing _'at least I won't have to explain twice'._

Seeing Chiasa run in the room Yuugao and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl before Tsunade caught the scroll Chiasa had. Unrolling it Tsunade read it before gasping out loud and handing it to Yuugao who went wide eyed and silent, Tsunade looked at Chiasa "so what are you going to do now Mrs Uchiha."

Chiasa hearing what Tsunade said started getting an eye twitch and said "well I got a summon to find Itachi and give him a copy with the fire lords signature and everything and left him with a message saying we had to meet, so I was hoping you would be there along with my team for when I meet my…husband"

Yuugao finally snapping out of her funk looked at Chiasa and sighed, "I don't know how much worse this could be…but where does your son and Fugaku get off in marrying their children before they are born. Itachi must have been at least four and Chiasa a couple of months from being born"

Chiasa shrugged getting ready for the shit storm that would be Yakumo and Kin

 **Elsewhere in fire country**

Itachi is relaxing in a hot spring while Kisame is on a special solo mission that his leader-sama has ordered, relaxing he couldn't help but smile at his crow's latest recording of Chiasa training and doing missions, he then frowned at the recordings of his brothers training and growing hate. _'I'm just lucky I found the contract for our marriage and destroyed it before she found out, if she did I would hate to be on the receiving end of it all especially when she has a temper of Kushina sama and Minato sama when he's angry that is'_

It was then that Khan appeared in a puff of smoke when the smoke clear Khan slithered towards the now towel clad and on guard Itachi, seeing this Khan spoke as he held out the scroll in his tail for Itachi to take **"don't worry Itachi Uchiha I am not here for a fight Mistress merely wishes your presence and that you read this"** khan then disappeared.

Itachi with scroll now in hand unrolled it, reading over it quickly _'So Minato made a duplicate and hid it smart but this has complicated things further'_ sealing the scroll in a seal on his wrist Itachi went back to his hotel room and wrote out a reply.

 **Flash back end**

Chiasa later got his reply which basically said 'we will meet in a couple of years…my wife…' after that Chiasa trained harder than ever before, all the while counting down the days to meeting Itachi again and completely unaware that he had and was still keeping an eye on her, he also wrote other letters to her but it wasn't much just saying hi and what not trying to make it look like he cared for her still, which he did but with each letter he felt his emotionless and power hungry act slowly drop whenever he thought about her.

Yakumo over the years had grown as well only standing a centimetre or so shorter than Chiasa, her bust had also grown now a CC-cup, like her previous her hair hasn't changed and she doesn't wear any make up, well not true she had deep purple almost indigo lipstick and matching nails, her clothing now is a black and grey Chinese dress, with a halter neck and high slits down each leg it also has the Kurama clan insignia on the back seeing as she was making her clan once again feared for its use of genjutsu, she also underneath has a pair of spandex biker booty shorts like Chiasa and a pair of heeled boots that go to mid-thigh.

Her skills have also grown with her mastering the manipulation exercises for water style and learning some jutsu for it, her Genjutsu bloodline has also gotten to the point where she can just point at her enemies and they become trapped. Her Taijutsu even though strong and her being better than Chiasa at it she found when faced against someone with a Katana she was at a disadvantage especially against someone like Chiasa, Itachi or anyone with visual prowess, so she picked up bojutsu.

Stats

Ninjutsu: 1

Taijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 3

Speed: 3

Stamina: 3

Hand seal: 3

Total: 22.5

Yakumo had also gotten with Gaara the now Kazekage of sand man that would be a day she wouldn't forget or hear about from the likes of her teasing friend Kin.

 **Flashback**

 **A year into the time skip**

Walking down the street team Kurenai were headed for the gate for a mission to the hidden sand and they were all nervous about going 1 because the sand had recently stopped being hostile thanks to the new Kazekage and 2 they would be seeing Gaara again who happened to be the new Kazekage.

Kin being the natural loud and teasing person she is couldn't help herself "So Yakumo are you going to profess your undying love for Mr Kazekage" she teased.

Chiasa who always loved a good tease especially so since the other day she had been caught by said friend with one of her lesbian magazines cooed overdramatically "oh Gaara-kun would you…just take me here and now I don't care if everyone is watching…I…need…you…"

Kin seeing what Chiasa was doing joined in and did her best Gaara impression "Yakumo if that is what you wish then I will" she then along with Chiasa PRETENDED to make out with each other.

Yakumo who was blushing when Kin first said if she was going to tell Gaara her feelings was sent back by a nosebleed of the mental image of her and Gaara on the Kazekage desk consummating their love for each other. Kurenai who knew a little of Yakumo's crush for the red headed Suna Kazekage was laughing at her students behaviour. She then said out loud to Chiasa and Kin "Girls I think you broke Yakumo" she said breaking the other two from laughing, looking at said girl she was lying on her back with a perverted smile and mumbling "oh Gaara not there I'm so sensitive Ahh yes, yes"

Seeing they could of very well broke Yakumo, they both sighed and picked her up with each taking an arm and draping it over their shoulders, kin then looked at Chiasa "who knew Yakumo was a pervert"

Chiasa snorted in amusement as they ran to catch up with Kurenai.

 **At the gates of sand 2 days later**

Team Kurenai and a now awake Yakumo who woke up from her little wet fantasy world were being escorted to the Kazekages office.

Chiasa looked at Yakumo and saw her looking nervous just placed her hand on Yakumo's shoulder, getting the shorter girl to look at her "hey don't worry I'm pretty sure gaara has the same feeling for you especially since he saved your life during the exams"

Yakumo nodded and stood straighter at her words and strode forwards and caught up with Kurenai, Kin and Chiasa who were back a bit were whispering "hey Chiasa you reckon she'll be a hot stuttering mess in their"

Chiasa put her hand to her mouth and giggled quietly into it said "Hai but it will sure be amusing"

 **In the Kazekage office**

Gaara was sitting in his office a little nervous since he would be seeing his friends Chiasa, Kin and Yakumo but more so Yakumo since he later found out with the help of Shukaku that he had feeling for the girl, while he was thinking about and signing paperwork he didn't notice that his office door had opened allowing the leaf team to enter.

Chiasa and the others when they entered saw Gaara hadn't realised that they entered, Kankuro his older brother told them to go on through since he had to go get Temari, seeing as though they were all alone Kin winked and Chiasa who winked back and then winked at Kurenai who got where they were going with it Chiasa then did the ANBU hand seals "Operation get Yakumo with Gaara has begun"

Kin not one for being subtle grabbed Yakumo dragged her round quietly so they were by Gaara next to Gaaras desk so that when she pushed her forward she would land right in his lap, Chiasa and Kurenai saw what she was going to do tried hard not laugh, Yakumo meanwhile was extremely confused.

Next thing she knew she was being pushed with Kin calling "Gaara catch your bride to be"

Gaara who ever since the Chunin exams had been getting plenty of sleep had been much more animate jumped at Kin's loud voice but quickly turned in her direction only to find Yakumo falling on top of him, knocking both off the chair he was in.

Kin, Chiasa and Kurenai not expecting them to fall out of the chair ran round only to see both Yakumo and Gaara Frenching away completely oblivious to everyone around.

Shukaku in Gaara's head _**"hahaha…this is great…hahaha…I didn't…ahahhahah…think the girls could be so forward"**_

Then Kankuro and Temari walked in on Chiasa, Kurenai and kin all standing near the desk with their jaws pretty much on the ground, wondering what they were looking at walked over only to see Gaara and Yakumo Frenching it.

Temari was standing in shock _'who does this hussy think she is doing that with my brother'_

Kankuro on the other hand had a very familiar perverted smile and giggled very reminiscent of another such pervert _'oh yeah, Gaara didn't think you had it in ya ho yeah'_

 **Flash back end**

Kin she changed to she was right in the middle of her two teammate height wise but annoyingly for her and she had the smallest chest size of a mid C and Chiasa would stop pointing it out if an argument was going her way, it got the point once where her boyfriend Sai accidentally called Chiasa Cow tits Jr which was then followed by Chiasa, Yakumo and Kin beating him down for being so crude. Kin still had her very long black hair hadn't changed her style much except for the Anbu pants were now shorts instead.

Kin's skills in genjutsu improved as well not as much as Chiasa and Yakumo but still quite a lot but they did find out that she had a knack for interrogation so she was being taught by Ibiki in the field she also decided to start learning how to use a tanto as well something that was able to complement her fighting style. She also other than learning to use her tanto she found out about her fire and lightening natures but opted for learning how to manipulate lightening change in nature and a few low level lightening style jutsu.

Stats

Ninjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 2.5

Speed: 4

Stamina: 2

Hand seal: 4

Total: 23

Other than becoming Sai's girlfriend nothing much happened for Kin. Except for missions and what not.

The only other major events during those years was them finding out Kurenai had been secretly dating Asuma Sarutobi and were engaged to be married, Anko was by some weird twist of fate dating Ibiki, Yuugao was dating Yamato funnily and Shizune was able to snap Kakashi out of his funk and get him to be on time [who am I kidding half an hour late at most] and to introduce himself to Chiasa who understood that because of ANBU and the fact that he felt like he failed her father his sensei was the main reason he never revealed himself to her. All in all everyone was in a relationship accept Chiasa who was conflicted for some reason she couldn't get Itachi off her mind but then again she couldn't get woman off the latest edition of YURI MAGAZINE. Copyright. Off her mind either was it love or something else and Tsunade was keeping to sake and beating Jiraiya as getting into another relationship for her would be too painful.

Right now we find team Kurenai in a three way all out spar to finish their training for the day and to find out what the big surprise Kurenai had for them.

Since it was a tai-ken-gen only battle it was reasonably even but Chiasa was yet to activate her eyes to the highest level. Yakumo charged at Chiasa and took a swing with her bo staff only to have Chiasa dodge and plant her foot in Yakumo's stomach doubling her over making sure she didn't hurt her to much she gave her a chop to the back of the neck knocking her cold.

Kin seeing Chiasa distracted came at her with a flying kick when her foot connected the Chiasa she hit dispersed into a whole load of snake looking behind her she saw another bunch of Snakes form the top half of Chiasa who gave her a smirk before disappearing again before the world around her all the colours inverted and she saw Chiasa in what they dubbed her gorgon form her looking normal except for the fact her lower half was a snake body and tail. Kin sighed and pricked her finger with a senbon as the jutsu faded away she was assaulted by Chiasa from behind who was about to land an almighty kick.

Quickly dodging kin rolled away only to see a clone appear and fire multiple snakes from each sleeve wrapping her up. Ending the match.

Yakumo who had woken up to see kin trapped by the snakes smiled. They then all heard clapping, turning they saw the Hokage, Kurenai, Yuugao and most of the other Jonin sensei.

Guy who Chiasa and her teammates had the…pleasure of meeting shouted "YOSH, THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY"

Asuma looked at his soon to be wife and 'sister in law' and nodded his head "yes very good use of jutsu, but Kin, Yakumo you need to pay attention to your surroundings more, Chiasa you seemed to toy with Kin a bit trapping her in the genjutsu"

Tsume smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Kakashi gave his patent eye smile and Yuugao smiled, waved and looked like she wanted to smother her daughter in a hug.

Tsunade and Kurenai walked over to them and Tsunade handed them each a slip of paper, while Kurenai explained "the forms you have been given are entrance papers to the Chunin exams in the hidden mist village, the reason is that the village has recently come out of a civil war and the rebel faction won the leader Mei Terumi or better known now as the fifth Mizukage has invited three hidden leaf teams to participate in the exams, our team along with team Guys: Neji Hyuuga, Ten ten and rock lee and team Asuma's: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame have been selected by the Hokage herself to represent our village to the highest degree"

Kin, Chiasa and Yakumo looked from the paper in their hands to their sensei then Hokage and back again in shock before it turned to that of steely determination.

Chiasa being the team leader after Kurenai spoke first "I Chiasa Uzuki-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju accept this most humble of invitations my lady"

Kin then went next "you can count me Kin Tsuchi Chunin of the hidden leaf sound good to me"

Yakumo then went next but not as exuberantly but more regal and feminine "by progressing in rank will not only restore honour to my clan but gain honour for my team and Sensei, I Yakumo Kurama accept"

Tsunade all hearing them accept nodded and walked away calling over her shoulder "get ready we leave tomorrow morning"

 **That night.**

Everybody was sitting in the living room attempting a game of poker with the currency being chocolate seeing as they all had a sweet tooth. Chiasa who was happy being with her little family smiled and looked round the room at everyone having a glass of sake except for Kurenai…wait except for Kurenai, Chiasa being confused her sister passing up sake preposterous "Kurenai nee-chan why do you only have water"

Kurnai hearing the question saw the expectant looks from everyone and sighed before rubbing her tummy and looking at it lovingly giving them a hint, Yakumo being as astute as ever gasped and said "your pregnant" as soon as she said that the flood gates opened and everybody started shrieking and shouting off questions.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune who already knew were sitting back sampling the chocolate and laughing at the scene of everyone crowding Kurenai.

 **Four days later, gates to the great unknown…joking…the hidden mist**

After a long trip through untold amount of…mist the leaf ninja were sick of it. All except Chiasa who just seemed to laugh at Kin and Yakumo or any of the other leaf ninja when they walked into something or tripped and gave a rather undignified yell.

The gate guards were the same as Chiasa looking at the rough looking group of leaf ninja well except for the Hokage, Chiasa and the jonin that is. Laughing their arse's off, gaining control of their laughter one of them asked the Hokage for the papers for the entry to the exam which she handed over, seeing that everything seemed to be in order they let them through giving them directions to the hotel they would be staying at.

 **That night**

Sitting in her hotel room Chiasa was in a normal t-shirt that basically only covered her boobs and that was it and she was laying on top of her bed since it was too hot to be under the sheets, she was absently thinking about Itachi again and what would have happened if he hadn't killed his clan and her parents weren't dead.

It was then a black crow with a single sharingan eye with a scroll clutched in its talons started pecking at her window.

Sighing Chiasa got up and went to the window and opened it letting the crow fly in and circle the room before landing on the lone desk in the room, since this was a normal occurrence may be once a month or every couple of months.

Bending over she untied the scroll from the crow's leg and read its contents

' _Chiasa Uchiha_

 _It is time that we meet, I will be in your hotel room midnight after the battle rounds of the Chunin exams in the hidden mist, be ready_

 _Itachi your loving husband'_

Now Chiasa in all her letters would write the same thing Chiasa your loving wife but never had she seen Itachi do it, granted she thought of women sexually all the time but never thought of men sexually other than Itachi but he was the first guy close to her age that seemed decent and nice to her and she did boldly claim that one day this would happen. But seeing him write what he did at the end made her heart swell a little.

Quickly writing the reply she tied it to the crow who then poofed away. Smiling Chiasa went to her bed and laid down again and started fingering herself thinking of some really perverted and nasty things she could do with her husband.

 **With Itachi**

He too was sitting in his own hotel room while Kisame was in another, he was thinking of a way to actually see Chiasa without alerting his ever present and vigilant partner when his crow reappeared, taking the scroll he opened it and read it

' _Itachi-kun_

 _I can't wait to see you again. I hope you will be watching me even if it is from the shadows while I show you I am a powerful woman._

 _Love you lot's your wife Chiasa Uchiha'_

Itachi smiled and thought of a way to get rid of Kisame, he was going to tell him that there were reports that Chiasa was near Taki but also near Kiri so he would send Kisame towards Taki which was a two week journey and he would leave for Kiri in the morning.

 **The next day**

 **Chunin exam building the academy.**

Team Kurenai along with teams Guy and Asuma walk into the designated room for the first exam which is a written test evaluating their skills at gathering information, each team practically had specialists in the field of info gathering, Team Asuma was primarily made as a info gathering team with Shino, Ino and Choji, team Guy had Neji and his Byakugan but that's not to say that Ten-ten and lee were hopeless.

When they got into the room the three teams stayed together and moved towards the edge of the room since the building they were in was a cylinder shape. While they were standing there Kin and Yakumo started having a conversation while scouting out potential nuisances amongst the other village teams, namely the ones from rock and cloud. Shino spread his bugs out Neji had his back to the room and was talking with lee and Ten-ten, Ino was doing the same as Kin and Yakumo and Choji who didn't specialise in info gathering and was more of a support type was relying on Ino to relay the intel back to him he was happily munching on a bag of BBQ potato chips.

Chiasa while her teammates and comrades were scanning the room was doing the same thing when her eyes landed on a boy from the hidden mist and for some reason he was staring right back at her.

It was the Kasumi piped up _**"hmm the Chunin exams what a lovely place to meet a veritable variety of people, you know the boy staring at you is the container of the three tails my younger sister Isobu, I can also sense the 6 tails my again younger sister Saiken, you know thinking about it Isobu-chan was very lazy prone to falling asleep on a sandy beach, Saiken-chan was laid back as well and liked bubbles, any way you should speak with the boy."**_ Kasumi put her two cents in before going back to laying on her bed looking out of the screen which let her see what Chiasa was seeing.

Chiasa nodded and surprising her teammates she walked across the room to the messy grey haired boy who had pink eyes with a black pupil in each and was an average height for someone his age, he also wore similar clothing to his late uncle Yagura except his headband was around his waist.

Said boy was also looking at Chiasa as she walked over to him his tailed beast that he inherited from his uncle spoke in a feminine yet drawled out tone _**"yay big sis is here, Utara-kun be nice to the girl walking over here she might want to be friends god knows you need more"**_ said Isobu making the now named Utara gain an eye twitch.

" _I have friends you annoying woman, why do I bother fine I'll be nice it'll be a nice change of pace talking with another Jinchuuriki other than Utakata-sensei"_ replied Utara.

Snapping out of his thought he looked up to see Chiasa looking at him with a smile not that he could see because of her veil Chiasa then held her hand out and said "well since I don't know your name 3 it's nice to meet someone else like me and Gaara-kun"

Utara hearing the girl answered "yeah same here, by the way the names Utara yours?"

Chiasa nodded "nice to meet you Utara-kun, my names Chiasa Uch…Uzuki-Senju and nine says hi as well."

Utara frowned when she stumbled over her last name but that turned to shock when she said nine, composing himself he said "very nice to meet you…I know this may sound weird but Isobu-chan says that we should be friends…is that okay with you"

Chiasa hearing the friend word started grinning behind her veil and chirped happily "that sounds good"

Nodding the two newly friended Jinchuuriki parted ways just as the examiner appeared it was none other than Ao.

Ao shouted "Alright you hooligans find a seat and wait for the tests to be handed out"

Doing as he said the three leaf teams, three sand teams, three cloud teams, three rock teams, three mist teams, two waterfall teams and 1 grass team.

Around ten Chunin handed out the test booklets to each candidate, Chiasa looking at the booklet and saw no ordinary genin could answer the questions, it was then Ao spoke again "listen up, this is the first exam and the first step to becoming Chunin shinobi and as of right now me and these ugly bastards behind me are…your…worst…nightmare" when he said that quite a few of the prospective Chunin candidates gulped. Smirking he continued "the rule are very simple, you have 10 questions, each question is worth a point for every time you are caught cheating you lose 2 points, if by the end of the test you haven't answered a single question you lose all your points, if by any stage in the test you lose all your points, then you and your team are finished…now WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BEGIN ALREADY"

When he finished shouting all the teams set to work on their tests. Kin was using mirrors to cheat off the person in front of her, Yakumo was scribbling furiously at her paper since she knew the answers and Chiasa she was looking round surveying everyone else, Shino was using his bugs, Neji his eyes, Ino her mind body switch technique, Ten-ten and lee were able to read off of Kins mirrors, Utara was going through varying facial expressions a sure sign that Isobu was talking to him.

Chiasa deciding to have some fun looked at Ao and activated her eyes to the final stage Deiji Hebigan (daisy piercing snake eye) and sub vocally called **"tengokuseifuku"** and started using her mind control genjutsu on him she started by implanting thoughts of him in the exam room, then of him with the answers in hand and then him placing the answers on her desk before walking back to the front and not remembering any of it.

Ao all of a sudden felt this strange sensation but he wrote it off as the sea breeze coming through the window, walking over to the window he closed it but not before picking up the answers for some reason, as he closed the window he looked at Chiasa who was leant forwards slightly breathing a little heavily he then walked over to her causing people to think she was going to be failed, but were shocked to see him place the answers on her desk and walk back to the front getting back behind his lecturne Ao then shook his head before looking over the class seeing all the mist genin and the Chunin looking at him weirdly. Shrugging it off Ao shouted making some jump or yelp in surprise "OI WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT BACK TO WORK" hearing their superior they went back to what they were doing.

Isobu who was watching the whole thing unfold from inside Utara grinned when she felt a large amount of yin chakra for a powerful genjutsu be used, it wasn't the chakra amount that had her grinning no it was watching as Ao gained a blank look for a couple of seconds before picking up the answers and closing the window followed by him putting the answers on her sisters containers desk and walking back and gaining another blank look before shouting _**'oooh Kasumi what have you been teaching your container, it reminds me so much of**_ **'his'** _ **genjutsu the one that made Yagura-kun lose his marbles…Chiasa Uzuki-Senju or rather if I heard correctly Uchiha-Uzuki-Senju, you are definitely a powerful shinobi'**_

Chiasa grinned at her accomplishment even if it is a rather taxing genjutsu the more memories she implants the more chakra it uses, speaking of which _'Itachi-kun all your secrets will be revealed and I'll make you forget all about the Akatsuki'_

 **An hour later**

Ao saw the time and shouted "right this next question is up to you if you choose to leave now you will be able to take these exams again, if you stay and answer wrong then you will stay a genin forever get it right and the first step in becoming a Chunin is over, choose wisely"

When he finished around half the teams left, well one from each nation except for Iwa who already had a team disqualified during the test so there was now only one Iwa team, two cloud, two mist, one waterfall and grass, three leaf and two sand, leaving 12 out of 18 teams remaining.

It was then a large man with an equally large sword walked in, Ao seeing him walk in sighed "Zabuza your early…anyway all those who are still in the room congratulations you pass"

This of course would have caused a hoha but Zabuza being his impatient self "alright gaki's follow me to the murky forest mountains" as he said that he disappeared in a swirl of water.

Chiasa looked at her teammates and then at the other leaf teams, nodding they all ran out the building following Utara's team which Chiasa overheard him calling a rather effeminate boy Haku and a girl of the name Yukata (not the sand genin).

 **At the murky forest mountains**

Arriving at the bottom of the mountains Zabuza called out "Good you all made it now…all you brats listen up this is a test for your survival skills before we start this test you will be given a scroll that is one of a pair your objective is to find its sibling scroll and take it to the peak of the mountain that overlooks the exam stadium, you have five days to make it to the top of the mountain with both scrolls or you lose, you can lose three different ways you die fighting another team for the scroll…hehehahahaha… you don't make to the mountain top in five days regardless if you have both scrolls and like I said before if you are at the summit without the scrolls you lose as well. Now be good little boys and girls and line up for a scroll."

Chiasa looked at her teammates and said "do you want me to get the scroll or do you want to get it"

Kin seeing the playful look in her eyes along with Yakumo pointed at her, Chiasa did an over dramatic curtsey and joined the Que.

Kin when Chiasa was out of earshot asked Yakumo "Yakumo-chan when was the last time Chi-Chi was this excited"

Yakumo was still looking at Chiasa back said "ahem I think it was when she fought with Itachi and Gaara in the space of two weeks, that and when a new edition of Yuri magazine comes out each month…Kin?" she said

Kin nodded "yeah"

Yakumo "if I don't make it out of this alive tell Gaara-kun I love him"

Kin "sure do the same with Sai-kun for me."

Yakumo "deal"

Chiasa on the other hand was just peachy, getting to the front of the line she saw a boy in Chunin uniform with heavy rimmed glasses and a large bandaged wrapped sword on his back handing out scrolls, smiling cheekily she entered the tent and readjusted herself catching his eye making him blush, her smile gaining a seductive glint sauntered over swaying her hips almost sashaying over to him like a vixen, making the boy blush an even deeper red, she then placed her hands on the desk making her lean forward pushing her girls together making them bounce and look bigger she then said "ooh hello big boy, your…sword looks awfully big and tight…how about I help you out" she said as sat on the table flipping her legs so she sitting in front of him.

Said boy […cough…chojuro…cough…] was now blushing tomato red at the girls actions he was about to refuse when her offer when she pressed her obsidian lips on his making him go wide eyed before gaining a glazed look.

Chiasa seeing that the boy was about to refuse her leant forward and kissed him gently before activating her seduction genjutsu, her genjutsu kiss which makes the recipient almost sub servient to her, smiling at seeing his glazed look said "would you be a good boy and give me the two scrolls I need"

Said boy nodded and handed one of each to her. Chiasa smiled and patted him on the head "good boy" she cooed softly before hiding one scroll in her cleavage and the other in her back pouch walking out the tent flap at the opposite end she adjusted her girls again slowly drawing stares from the male populace. Smiling she walked over to Kin and Yakumo "girls just run for the peak I just got us both scrolls"

Yakumo and Kin were about to ask how but they remembered seeing her adjust herself going into the tent and out, Kin smiled and said "even though you hate it your dam good especially with that genjutsu that Kasumi helped you create."

Chiasa nodded and headed to one of the many gates.

 **In the mizukage tower**

The Mizukage, Hokage and Kazekage were watching as the leaders of each team went into the tent and retrieved their scroll through a mirror of water. Now at this point Mei the Mizukage who saw the boy as a brother, Chiasa just for lack of a better term seduce was scowling heavily, Gaara was trying to remain emotionless and Tsunade had a devilish smirk waiting for the new Mizukage to explode.

It was then Mei stood up and paced the room, Gaara then looked at Tsunade and said "lady Tsunade, I've known your granddaughter for a long time, she is my best friend and helped me get with Yakumo, but that right there was a side I have never seen or wish to for fear of what Yakumo-chan would do"

Tsunade was about to answer was interrupted by Mei who started ranting "that Hussy pouncing on poor innocent Chojuro like that, I mean look at him he still has that glazed look in his eyes…" she then stopped pacing and looked at Tsunade "I demand to know what she has done to Chojuro"

Tsunade this time managed to answer while trying not to laugh "yes well that would be her newest genjutsu, that by the males who have witnessed it in action dub the Kiss of souls, now don't get me wrong it doesn't steal a person's soul it just makes them nearly sub servient to the caster of the jutsu, but like all genjutsu can be broken, she has done it to women as well apparently she prefers women to men…but I have to say Mizukage-sama your boy looked like he was undressing my granddaughter while she was seducing him as it were"

Mei when she heard it was a genjutsu nodded but scowled at what it did to the person captured but also gained a perverted smile soon after hearing that the Hokage's granddaughter was a lesbian which caused her to not hear the part about Chojuro undressing Chiasa with his mind.

Gaara on the other hand was thinking of the capabilities of such a technique but nearly suffered a nosebleed and nearly let a perverted smile cross his face the key word nearly, it was a little known fact that the sand kazekage was a closet pervert.

Tsunade was snickering outwardly but laughing her ass off inwardly.

 **Back with the contestants**

Chiasa was standing at gate 24 with her teammates/sisters/best friends waiting for the buzzer to go, looking at them Chiasa said quietly "alright girls formation C stealth"

Chiasa did the hand seals dog, boar, ox and hare

Kin did the hand seals dog, boar, ox and hare

Yakumo did the hand seals dog, boar, ox and hare

And as one they called **"Illusion triplets 3 layer chameleon cloak of invisibleness"**

Almost immediately all three of them disappeared the only way someone would be able to tell they were there was if they had the Sharingan, Hebigan, Rinnegan or Byakugan, or if you simply walked into them.

In the distance masking his own chakra with his blood red three tome eyes Itachi watched as Chiasa and her teammates disappeared from sight to anyone with normal eyes. Smiling a proper smile he vanished in a flock of crow's intent on staying off the radar until his meeting with his wife in a little over 8 days.

It was as Itachi disappeared that the buzzer for the second stage of the Chunin exams went. The girls watched as the gate went down, looking at each other they nodded with steely determination in their eyes before taking off at low jonin speeds.

 **That evening**

After running at a steady pace for the last three hours the girls were starting to lag a bit Chiasa noting Yakumo the one out of all of them with the least stamina was looking worst for wear. Not wanting to give away their position Chiasa dropped back a little and whispered "we'll slow down to a walk and keep going till midnight while all the other teams are resting, I don't want to be out here to long, one those mist shinobi are at home here and I really don't want to run into cloud or rock especially considering who my father is, sorry guys"

Yakumo nodded "hehe don't worry Chi I'm fine as long as we take a break for ten minutes every hour I could go all night and judging by the distance we've travelled we could be at the summit by midday"

Kin huffed "yep I'm with Yakumo a fast pace and regular breaks"

Nodding Chiasa picked up the pace but still slower than before.

 **Midday the next day**

After running through most of the night only taking short breaks every hour team Kurenai and their two scrolls made it to the summit where they would give in their scrolls.

Getting their they saw their Hokage giving them a proud smile, the Mizukage who smiled at each of them but gave Chiasa a seductive coy smile and Gaara smiled at his friends but was tackled in a hug by Yakumo who cried out "Gaara-koi"

Gaara who luckily had his sand shield caught them both before they hit the ground, getting back to standing position Gaara smiled at his girlfriend before congratulating them all on getting to the summit so quick.

Tsunade could put into words her pride in them and ended up giving them a bone crushing group hug.

The Mizukage smiled again and praised them for finishing so quick, she then motioned for everyone into the tower that looked out over various mountain ranges with a large stadium nestled amongst them as they walked in one by one with Chiasa being last, Mei as Chiasa walked passed she reached out and discreetly squeezed her ass cheek making Chiasa stiffen slightly, looking back she saw the Mizukage wink at her before catching up with the Hokage and Kazekage.

Chiasa sighed and knew she was going to have to tell Mei of her situation, because man would she kill herself if she let piece of fine lesbian ass walk away.

 **Week later**

The remaining contestants which were team Kurenai, team Asuma, team Guy, Utara's team, Mist team 1 and cloud team one. Were all standing in a group as they listened to Mei explain the true purpose behind the exams.

Standing in the viewer's booth all the contestants saw the stadium fill up with spectators.

Kin looked at her teammates "well this is different from the leaf exams but this will be fun, who do reckon will be first"

Yakumo smiled nervously and said "well I hope I'm not first I just don't want to face any of you guys in the first round"

Chiasa snorted and said with a grin behind her ever present veil "this will, prove to be a good stepping stone, 1st, 2nd or last it doesn't matter."

Kin and Yakumo looked at Chiasa knowing what she was like during a mission all business practically unemotional, what some would call a perfect shinobi a tool of the shadows, highly skilled in anything she deems worth her time. They both then thought back to earlier in the week _'anything for the mission even if you have to give your dignity and pride a back seat'_

As the last of the crowd was piling in a large board lit up and showed everyone's name and who they were fighting…the board giving them a minute to see who they were fighting and make eye contact with them sizing them up coming up with strategies.

The board them flashed again and flashed up the names

Chiasa Uzuki-Senju vs Yurui cloud genin

Seeing her name Chiasa looked dispassionately from behind her veil at the now named Yurui an average looking cloud genin. Before disappearing in a pile of snakes.

Yurai looked at his opponent as she disappeared in a pile of snakes only to have his eyes and the everyone else present eyes widen as a large snake head appeared out of the ground with its mouth wide open, then spit started to dibble and bubble from the back of the snakes throat as Chiasa appeared looking round at the crowd.

Yurai gulping jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the ground, walking to the centre where Chiasa was now standing he stopped 5-10 metres away Ao then appeared between them but before he called out for the match to begin Yurai in an attempt to give himself confidence and hopefully rile his enemy up called out "So we have a snake bitch, hey little bitch how about I show you your place preferable on your knees sucking me off"

 **In the booth**

When Kin, Yakumo and Ino who were the only girls to really know Chiasa heard that they practically said in unison "he didn't did he…he's so toast"

The other females looked on glaring heatedly at the boy and the males all felt an aura of death radiating from Chiasa.

 **On the field**

Chiasa, didn't usually get pissed unless someone hurt something or someone close to her, someone implying to rape and rape in general someone precious and dissing her art

When this mere boy who she saw as nothing but a speck of dirt on her boot threatened and insulted her she calmly spread her feet making her base wide as possible, she then slid her right foot back slightly before crouching down about 2 and half inches. She then crossed her arms so her right hand was on her Hebi no ken on her left hip and her left hand on the newly named Amaterasu no ken the sword of the sun goddess.

Ao seeing Chiasa ignore the foolish little boy in his opinion raised his hand and then dropped it shouting "Hajime"

Yurai drew the buster blade from his back charged Chiasa who was statue still running at her at around high genin speeds he raised his sword above his head and started to bring it down on, hoping to split the girl in half.

Chiasa seeing his mediocre attack waited until he was about five feet away and his sword passed the zenith of its swing, when it did she drew her Hebi no ken and strengthening it with earth chakra she brought it up and blocked his blade, shocking him, not taking any notice of him she drew Amaterasu no ken and pumped it full of fire chakra so much that it actually ignited in an eruption of flames.

Because of his close proximity to her Yurai had no chance to dodge the fire that burst forth that and his buster sword seemed to be caught on her blade. When the fire hit him on the stomach he was launched backwards and sent tumbling along the ground. The reason for his blade being stuck was while Yurai was distracted with her other sword she was continuously pumping earth chakra into Hebi making it so rock hard earth started to connect the two blades.

Chiasa seeing the boy down knocked off his blade and kicked it to the side she walked over to him and looked him in the eyes and in her emotionless mission tone "you will be a good boy and never threaten another woman again **genjutsu: snake of the night"**

When she said that the ground around Yurai turned blue and the sky black with dark yellow splodges mixed in. Yurai was still laying on the ground when he looked and saw a pile of snakes that half formed Chiasa who raised her hand and more snakes burst out but these tied him down to the ground he then started screaming in fear as he watched Chiasa transform into a half snake half woman hybrid and slither over to him. When she was close she saw a little use in the pathetic boy in front of her gorgon form activate her **tengokuseifuku** and started making him think that he was her spy in the hidden cloud and each month he would send her reports but above all he was to act his usual self, implanting the thought and orders into his mind Chiasa undid her genjutsus and watched as the boy kept shaking when he looked at her deciding to put him out of his misery Chiasa knocked him out with a kick to the gut.

In the kage booth

Tsunade was impressed by Chiasa's showing, doing enough to win outright but not show everything she had. _'Even if you didn't do well you would have been given a field promotion along with all the others here who are attending…this has just cemented your position as a Chunin.'_

Gaara was sitting there remembering back to his fight with her and how superheated it got _'show me how much you have learned Chiasa'_

Mei was sitting there thinking at how impressive Chiasa's sword skills were being able to add both fire and earth into each sword takes some serious control and mastery over the manipulation stages of both earth and fire, but to top it off she cast genjutsu without a single seal turning to Tsunade she asked "Tsuande, how did Chiasa do it I'm pretty sure the Senju and Uzuki families don't have a doujutsu"

Tsunade smiled at the question and tapped the side of her nose before saying "now that my dear Mizukage is a closely guarded village secret that only the Hokage and her immediate family know of and before you get any ideas all of them would die rather than tell you"

Mei pouted at the answer but nodded _'Chiasa, you are full of surprises aren't you, we are going to have to have a talk after these exams'_

In the crowd

Zabuza standing with Raiga, Chojuro, Ameyuri and some of the other younger apprentice swordsmen were impressed.

Ameyuri being the oldest of them all spoke up "to think the Uzuki family is still up and kicking"

Zabuza knowing a little said "they're the ones who were originally samurai but at the formation of the villages started using chakra for ninjutsu and stuff right" he asked at the end. Raiga, Chojuro and the other apprentice swordsmen were all paying attention, since they found out early in their training if both Ameyuri and Zabuza were talking about a sword style then it was something to watch out for and learn as much as possible about.

Ameyuri nodded "yep the first samurai/shinobi crossbred sword style the **Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū,** such a formidable style, there is a rumour that the Uzuki family start training their children in their sword style from the time they can first walk"

Raiga who had been listening the whole time spoke "and I'm guessing she has it mastered right?"

Ameyuri nodded "the last time I fought someone of the Uzuki they told me what she just did was an advanced level kata so if she isn't a master then she is real close considering the fact her block and slash took less than 9 seconds"

Raiga whistled, Chojuro nodded timidly and Zabuza chuckled "wonder if she is willing to put these boys and girls through the ringer"

Ameyuri shook her head "No that would be ill advisable as the Uzuki have to at least draw blood when they draw their blades, originally before the village's they had to take life each time they drew their sword against someone"

Zabuza just nodded in response.

 **In the arena**

Chiasa ignored the cheering crowd and walked up the wall and back to her spot next to Yakumo as Kin and Ino used the stairs to get to the arena for their fight.

I could write these fights but I am struggling for inspiration!

Kin vs Ino

 **Yakumo vs Haku**

Neji vs **Mist genin**

Rock lee vs **cloud genin**

 **Cloud genin** vs mist genin

 **Mist genin** vs Ten-ten

 **Yukata** vs Shino

 **Choji** vs Utara

 **Later that night**

The night after the first rounds of battle Chiasa was laying on her bed in nothing but a tight T-shirt that didn't cover her bum or pussy staring at the ceiling thinking about the next fight and the letter she received at the start of the week just before the start of the exams.

It was then she felt her window open letting in a cold breeze looking over she saw Itachi standing silhouetted in the window without his Akatsuki cloak on.

Itachi when he got outside Chiasa's bedroom window was expecting a frosty welcoming, what he didn't expect was Chiasa to be half naked lying on the bed looking at him with her deiji Hebigan eyes holding back at his yearning to take her then and there he dropped soundlessly onto the floor and sat on the end of her bed "I'm sorry, what I put you through wasn't fair. I remember the first time I met you after being told who you were was the happiest moment in my life."

Chiasa while Itachi was talking couldn't help but grin a little at what the only man she'll ever love said, also while he was talking she moved she was on her knees behind Itachi, when he finished talking she snaked her arms round his shoulders and hugged her husband for the first time, sighing as she pressed herself into his well-toned back she felt happy.

Itachi smiled as her arms looped round his neck and shoulders, hearing her sigh happily he took one of her hands and kissed it lightly. Not knowing what to say Itachi turned in her grasp and picked her making it so her leg wrapped round his waist for added support he grabbed each of her ass cheeks with his hands and started slowly massaging them. He then kneeled on the bed and leant forward using one of his hands as support when Chiasa's back touched the bed they both reacted and started kissing each other passionately.

Chiasa for one was surprised by Itachi's bold move but couldn't complain as she was happy to be handled like that, while he was groping he ass, she was running her hands up and down his arms and chest feeling up his tone and defined muscles that he possessed. When she felt him place her back on the bed she looked into his eye finding what she desired as did he they both went forward and met in a passionate kiss that went on to last five minutes.

When the Kiss ended Chiasa looked at Itachi with what he thought of as hunger and unrestrained lust for him. Chiasa snaked one of her hands down his body until it reached the top of his navy blue pants, smiling she slipped her hand into his pants and grasped his cock which she assumed was around 8-9 inches and at least 2-3 inches thick, as she grasped his dick she leant up for another kiss which Itachi happily responded to but moaned a little as Chiasa started running her hand up and down his length.

Itachi not wanting to let her have all the fun moved his hand to her nether lips and started massaging the outsides and clitoris making her moan out happily, after doing that for a minute he felt that she was sopping wet slid his index and middle fingers in and started fingering her making her moan huskily into the kiss they were sharing.

After another minute Itachi pulled his fingers out much to Chiasa dismay as she could feel her end coming but wasn't able to whine or protest because Itachi's fingers that were just in her pussy were now occupying her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself she couldn't help but smile as she looked at Itachi as she saucily licked his fingers clean, once he removed his fingers Chiasa quickly removed her top letting her D size breast bounce free, but before Itachi could comprehend what was happening he felt Chiasa remove his top revealing a toned and muscled stomach and chest, she then worked on his pants making them go down to his ankles releasing his cock, Chiasa wanting to pleasure her husband some more slid down the so that she was directly below his dick smiling she lightly blew on his head getting it to twitch and Itachi to shiver.

Chiasa then licked his head before licking up and down his entire length making him gasp a little, smirking she then took around half his length in one go before bobbing up and down again this time making him moan in pleasure.

Itachi when he saw Chiasa remove her top was transfixed at the sight of her breasts bouncing round in his face, it was around that time she had managed to remove all his clothing bar his necklace leaving them both naked, not that he minded. But any thoughts he may have had were short lived because for the first time in his 20 years his mind went completely blank as he felt Chiasa's mouth engulf him, he was feeling so much pleasure from her mouth alone but that was nothing because after five minutes he felt her start to deep throat him and hum at the same time making it more stimulating for him as he came ever closer to his end, stopping the deep throat Chiasa pulled out a bit before playing with his balls a bit.

Getting annoyed with her for doing the same thing as he did to her he stood up and grabbed Chiasa he then sat down on the edge of the bed, getting the idea Chiasa stood so her legs were either side of his, ,she then slowly sat down on his cock only halting as she felt him press against her hymen, looking at Itachi she said "just so you know your my first and last man", Itachi nodded and leant forward and kissed her and held her close as she speared herself on him breaking through her barrier making her a virgin no more… the same with Itachi.

After a minute of adjusting herself and getting used to the pain and the shock as a little blood did seep out looking at Itachi she saw he was ready, she then started rocking her hips back and forth for a while before raising herself up and dropping down with a resounding slapping noise as her bum connected with the tops of his thighs and their groans connected, they stayed in this position about ten minutes, grunting and moaning and sweating making lewd wet slapping sound of skin on skin, Itachi then grunted a bit and warned her "Chiasa-chan I can't hold it any longer" Chiasa smiled at him and said "fill me please Itachi-koi, I want your child" Chiasa cooed in a lust filled haze.

Itachi in a no better position nodded and felt Chiasa's walls clamp around him more as she was about to release her fluids after 30 seconds both of them had a near simultaneous release with him filling her until she looked a little bloated.

When they were both done Itachi picked Chiasa up and placed her under the covers with him by her side, they then fell into a blissful slumber.

 **The next morning**

Waking up Chiasa looked to see a sleeping Itachi, smiling she snuggled in a bit more and started tracing the faint outline of a scar accidentally waking the Uchiha up, while they were laying there Chiasa moved so she was lying half on top of him and asked "come back to the village forget about the Akatsuki and live with me, I'm sure if you told everyone the truth like you told me in one of your letters they would welcome you with open arms"

Itachi sighed, but smiled at her concern "Chiasa, you know that with me being part of the Akatsuki it can delay them in coming for you"

"I know your trying to protect me and the village I understand that but I want to be selfish this one time, my father and mother gave their lives for this village so did my ancestors the first and second, why can't you just let the burden fall on another" said Chiasa now sitting on top of him

Itachi smiled sadly before coming up with an idea that could benefit them both he then bounce the idea off of Chiasa seeing as though she was just as level headed as he was "what about if I were to say to pein that I found a way to get close to you but it involved me 'pretending to be your husband' for a while just until you are strong enough to fight anyone of the Akatsuki, that way we could be with each other for a year at least"

Chiasa thought over his idea for a minute before nodding her head and leaning down and kissing him, she then whispered in his ear "when we fought four years ago I was able to swipe a bit of DNA when I found out about your eyes and health I asked Shizune if she could pair your DNA with any so you would gain the eternal light you told me about…guess what we got a near perfect copy, your mothers we even were able to find her eyes and preserve them"

When she finished whispering she started nibbling on his earlobe, Itachi looked at his wife out the corner of his eyes before smiling ' _I wonder how you will take my death at the hands of Sasuke in the future. I could send a letter to lady Tsunade and ask her if that is possible.'_

Knowing she had no fights today she moved back to Itachi's side and said "out of curiosity if we had kids what you name them if they were a boy or a girl" now if you were close to Chiasa you would know she longed to have children of her own.

Itachi when he heard the question smiled before saying "it depends the boy or boys Izuna Uzuki-Uchiha and Daichi Uzuki-Uchiha, the girl or girls after my late mother Mikoto Uzuki-Uchiha and Momiji Uzuki-Uchiha"

Chiasa smiled as she was drawing circles on Itachi's bare chest and nodded "they sound like beautiful names"

Itachi looking at the clock on the wall saw the time and said "maybe we should get up now I think it would be best if we spoke to lady Tsunade about all of this before making any concrete plans"

Chiasa sighed unhappily that her newest pillow started to sit up, getting up she stood up completely naked and went over to a table that some water and cups and started pouring herself and Itachi one.

Itachi meanwhile had put his pants back on and was shirtless, accepting the drink he downed it before walking to the bathroom "I'm just going to freshen up a little"

Chiasa nodded and went to the little stove that was in the completely functional kitchen and smiled cheekily, grabbing the apron that was hanging she put it on and started making some breakfast for them.

While she was cooking Tsunade decided to go spend breakfast and wake her granddaughter up, walking to the door she heard a sizzling sound, smiling to herself she opened the door and was assaulted with the sight of her granddaughter in nothing but an apron, now Tsunade knew if Chiasa could get away with it she would quite happily walk around the compound inn underwear or nothing and she had caught the girl sitting in the library trawling over fuinjutsu notes one time in nothing but a thong, there were countless other times other members had seen her in the bare essentials or nothing at all around the compound as well

Standing at the doorway shocked Tsunade was about to say something when Chiasa turned and saw her and gained a shocked look followed by a blush and placing her hands in front of her nipples, Chiasa then started stuttering "S-soba…I-I can explain"

Itachi hearing Chiasa talking walked out the bathroom drying his hair and said "Chiasa who are you…talking…to" as he was saying the sentence he came round the corner only to see an eye twitching Tsunade who was slowly clenching and unclenching her fists.

Chiasa seeing the action quickly said "Soba wait Itachi has something to tell you about the Uchiha downfall and he has something to ask as well…right Itachi-koi"

Itachi even though he wasn't very good at being sociable and liked to stay distant from most people knew the tell tail signs when a woman was angry and Tsunade was displaying all the signs, but hearing Chiasa voice change from calm to worried he knew he better speak quick unless he wished to face something worse than the death god himself, doing so in his usual calm sardonic tone that made all the ladies swoon "I was under orders from the third hokage and the elder council to kill my clan in order to prevent a civil war and possibly start a fourth war, afterwards I was to infiltrate the Akatsuki organisation and stall their plans for as long as possible, if need be I can list all the members and their abilities as well as the figure head and the real head of the organisation." He finished calmly as always.

Tsunade not expecting what she heard said "thank you I'll take what you said into consideration and consult the shinobi council but if I had hard proof of the orders then I am afraid you may stay a missing ninja…now what was the thing you wanted ask"

Itachi moved so he was directly behind Chiasa and rested his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her in close said "well I wanted to come back to the village and act as a double agent for the Akatsuki, with them thinking I am working for them when I will be helping the village, all my action have been for the good of the village, as for proof of the orders I asked that Chiasa use her summons to locate Danzo's base of operations and get a copy, the man is smart and ruthless but he has a paper trail he documents everything, her snakes were able to find said documents and copy them with the scroll copy jutsu"

Now Tsunade was intrigued not only would the village secretly regain a powerful ninja but she could oust the elders and gain complete control of the village as well as have Itachi as a guardian for lack of a better term for Chiasa but looking at them now it was clear they liked each other, "If you give me the documentation for your mission I'll be able to clear your name and allow you to return, but I'll be forced to have a couple of squads of ANBU on you at all times…now how about you guys get dressed and eat, Itachi I suggest you do something to change you appearance, oh and Chiasa those tests you asked Shizune to run did you not expect me to find out, I'll do the surgery myself." Tsunade then left the two to themselves.

Looking at Itachi, Chiasa wriggled out of his grasp and hugged him before getting changed, they then had breakfast of bacon and egg.

Leaving the room Itachi used a combination of the transformation jutsu and a genjutsu to change his appearance to that of a guy with blue hair, brown eyes, he also added chakra to his voice to make it deeper sounding.

Chiasa looked him over critically before nodding and leading him out of their room telling him to meet her back here after the 2nd rounds this evening. Nodding Itachi kissed her goodbye and disappeared in a flock of crows, Chiasa did the same but a pile of snakes appeared where she once stood.

 **2nd round battles**

All the prospective Chunin were standing in the viewer's booth listening to the crowd cheering and calling for the fights to begin.

The big screen in the booth from yesterday lit up and showed the line-up for the fights

Match 1. Chiasa vs **Shino**

Match 2. **Kin** vs Ten-ten

Match 3. Neji vs **Rock lee**

Match 4. **Mist genin** vs Utara

 **Next day finals**

 **3rd round and finals**

Match 1. **Neji** vs Utara

Match 2. Chiasa vs **Ten-Ten**

Finals. Chiasa vs **Utara**

 **That night at the Mizukage Mansion**

Later the hidden leafs newly promoted Chunin were walking towards the mizukage mansion. Tsunade because of the occasion was wearing her kage robes and a formal green kimono underneath.

The Sensei's Kurenai was wearing a flowing long red Kimono with black high heels she also had her usual red lippy and purple eye shadow, she had her arm looped with Asuma who was wearing a black Kimono with the Sarutobi clan insignia on its back. Guy somehow managed to find a green kimono version of his jumpsuit.

The Chunin well were pretty much all in pairs, Yakumo in her Kurama clan kimono she had her hair done in a tight bun that sat on the side of her head and light brown shadow and black eyeliner as well as red lips and nails, she was holding hands with Gaara who was in Kage robes and a sand coloured Kimono.

Kin was in a black strapless evening dress that had a large slit down one side she had decided to forgo the make-up stating she maybe a girl but she wasn't a girly girl. Was walking with Sai who was wearing a rather stylish black suit.

Ino was in a purple dress similar to Kin's but had shoulder sleeves a red stripe down the side, she had black eyeliner and did her eyelashes and painted her nails blue, she was next to Choji who was in an Akimichi clan Kimono.

Neji was wearing a Hyuuga formal Kimono as was expected of him he was walking with Ten-ten who was wearing a dress in light pink that seemed make it look like it was impossible to walk in, she opted for no makeup as she wasn't a fan.

Shino was in a black suit with a high collared duffle coat over the top and he was walking by himself since he didn't feel the need to see if Chiasa wanted a date. Lee was sporting a similar kimono to his sensei except his was annoyingly in bright blue.

And lastly Chiasa surprised most with her dress was black with a silver patterning, it was short at the front only going to mid-thigh but dropped at the back so it was running along the ground and the fabric was all ruffled she also had plain black high heels on, the dress round her stomach looked like a girdle with the back having lace string showing and it barely contained her generous D sized breasts showing lots of cleavage. She also had her usual black nails and lips and red eyeliner and black eyeshadow and thing that surprised everyone her black lace veil even though present only covered her left eye and had a lovely black lace flower sitting on her head as she seemed to forgo her usual bun and let her hair fall free showing off her mid back length wavy glossy blonde hair.

Getting to the mansion they were all invited in by Mei who was wearing a ocean blue dress with silver spiral patterns it had straps that went over her shoulders and stayed parted with enough to in case her DD-breasts the strips of cloth didn't meet until her belly button where it turned into a long flowing dress that reached the ground the skirt part had two very large slits down the front of each leg start ¾ up her thigh. Her hair was in the normal style, she had red lipstick and blue nails with French tips she was wearing blue high heels as well.

After greeting them all everyone separated and went their own ways. Meaning everyone ended up on the dance floor except Chiasa who went to the first floor balcony that had a stunning view of the hidden mist village. The reason she was up there was because she was hoping Mei would find her.

After an hour Chiasa was thinking of going in and telling Tsunade she was heading back as she wasn't really feeling in the mood to party. As she turned around her Hebigan which was covered in a genjutsu to show her blind eyes landed on Mei walking towards her. Chiasa stood silently as Mei stood beside her and looked over the village she ruled over as Kage.

Chiasa turned back as well and said quietly "I had a feeling you wanted to see me after the exams"

Mei smiled at her "well you see when Tsunade mentioned another girl like me who is willing to openly admit they are gay, I had to meet you but in all honesty it's not out of curiosity I feel attracted to you is that hard to believe"

Chiasa smiled hearing that and shook her head "no it isn't, I to feel an attraction between us, but your status as Mizukage and as you undoubtedly know mine as Konoha's princess and Jinchuuriki pursuing a relationship will be very difficult unless an Alliance was made"

Mei who had to agree nodded "it shouldn't be too hard I mean Tsunade and have been talking about entering an Alliance, there is one thing you need to know…so if you can't deal with it then that's a deal breaker… I was born barren so quite a lot of men didn't like that or rather they did and thought it would be a good idea to try get me for my body… and the reason I don't mind being in a relationship with a woman is because my mothers were happy together and were able to develop a jutsu based off the henge, it allows them to create a solid male sex organ in place of their pussy and it fully functional that's how I was born…so even in a relationship we could still have children" Mei said looking at the ground knowing it wasn't that big a deal but she was teased to no end as a child for having two mothers and being barren.

Chiasa for a moment was shocked at what she heard but giggled and said "well…honestly I don't mind I think it is kind of hot your mothers developed such a jutsu…but seeing as we are being honest with one another there's something you need to know about me…" pausing she looked at Mei who looked happy and relieved but nodded for her to continue "…before I was born I was put in a marriage contract that would come into play when I turn 16 which was 11 months ago…my husband was four at the time of the arrangement his name is Itachi Uchiha the clan Killer as people call him, but before you make assumptions Itachi was always kind to me when I was a baby after my parents died, he always comforted me but that changed when he…killed his clan and was forced to leave…my Marriage with Itachi cannot be undone and I can't remarry unless I have a child with him or he dies"

Mei when she heard that Chiasa was married to a psychopath was shocked but when Chiasa told her that he was actually very caring and there was an actual reason for killing his entire clan was even more shocked than before but then Chiasa said there is one more thing she thought she would faint if there was anything more important than knowing she was married to Itachi Uchiha.

"One more thing I'm clinically blind, but I was gifted a doujutsu from my summons the snakes" said Chiasa looking at Mei and deactivating the genjutsu around her eyes allowing Mei to see her deiji Hebigan eye she then deactivated them down to the first stage then the initial stage before going to her blind state and sending out a chakra pulse too see Mei's reaction, realising she wasn't getting a very good picture she activated her eyes to the highest level smiling at her shocked face.

Mei for one was gobsmacked shaking off her stupor she looked into her eyes and said "they're so beautiful, to be honest I couldn't care if you're married, as long as Itachi is fine with it and doesn't try to kill me for doing this…"

Chiasa was about to ask what when she felt Mei who was the same height as her press her body against hers, both their D-sized chests were pressed against each other's and before she knew it she found herself in a passionate lust filled kiss with Mei. Getting a cheeky idea Chiasa with one of her hands reached down and slid it between her legs and rubbed her pussy gently making her moan out in the kiss.

Breaking off Chiasa removed her hand and smiled at the slightly dazed Kage. Mei after feeling herself be stimulated both ends was smiling and feeling dazed, but shook it off and smiled seductively at Chiasa "when I have this Alliance sorted with Tsunade you are so being an ambassador to my village…and I'm going to rock your world for that little stunt as of right now you can look but not touch"

Chiasa when Mei said that pouted cutely and said "aawwh not even a little"

"Not even a little…but I'll allow kissing" replied Mei but couldn't say anymore as she was felt Chiasa's obsidian lip smack against hers and her arms around her shoulders. Kissing and having a war of tongue Chiasa pulled away and her single Hebigan eye was half lidded as she smiled coyly.

Mei looked at her eye and said "so beautiful yet I can tell so deadly at the same time, so when are you going to tell me what they do"

Chiasa smiled and pressed a finger gently against her lips "shush dear, you will find out in time…just like everyone else and the no touchy thing won't work I have Itachi-kun to pleasure me and rock my world so ha"

Mei did something unbefitting of a Kage she pouted and said "well the no touchy was just until I had the Alliance then you could" Chiasa laughed a little and then heard a slow dance being played by the band smiling she placed her arms round her shoulders and laced her hands behind Mei's head.

Mei getting the idea placed her hands on Chiasa's hips and pulled her close as possible and they started moving to the music.

 **A week later**

All the new Chunin had been sent home except for team Kurenai who acted as bodyguards for Tsunade while she got the alliance up and running with Mei.

The night she got back to the hotel she was corralled into a corner and dragged to Kin's room where Yakumo and Ino (they now are good friends) were waiting, she was then told to spill everything after Kurenai who was looking for Chiasa caught her dancing and kissing the Mizukage.

For the rest of the week her days were spent with Mei and training her kenjutsu where she was asked if she would spar with some of the up and coming next generation swordsmen which she accepted happily which proved to be very fun as they pushed her to her maximum potential. She also practiced her fire and earth natures as well which was one of her bonding activities with Mei, Chiasa remembered the perverted look Mei got when she first showed up in her spandex booty shorts and black sports bra. Her Genjutsu she practiced when she was alone with Itachi in the evening before a long night of sex, sex, sleep and more sex, she didn't really need to practice her barriers and fuinjutsu as she had a nine tails enhanced clone working on it at the Senju compound, her Taijutsu she kept up to scratch. But the interesting thing was she was visited by her Kodo-chan who was helping in the clan the last two human years since Chiyu-chans daughter fought and killed her father in combat for position of head in his part of the clan which they then worked on merging back as one, anyway Kodo visited and said in the next months the sage was hoping for Chiasa to undergo sage training to become the next snake sage.

Back to the present

It was a Saturday morning and Tsunade along with Chunin team Kurenai were standing at the gate saying goodbye to Mei who was seeing them off. They were about to leave but Chiasa knowing they won't see each other for a month or longer at least pecked Mei on the lips before hurrying off after her team while shouting "you better write some letters and stay in touch"

Mei smiled and waved looking forward to when Itachi knocked her up but could only imagine the state Chiasa will be in when he eventually dies of his sickness or if his brother Sasuke gets to him or the organisation known as the Akatsuki, speaking of which she was going to have Utakata and Utara her Jinchuuriki head for the cave beasts will where Yagura and the first and second Jinchuuriki's of the 3 tails and 6 tails learned to Harness their tailed beasts and become perfect Jinchuuriki she also needed to devise heavy protection for the two so unfortunately they wouldn't be leaving the village anytime soon and she just knew those two no matter how much she loved them as all in but blood brothers would make her irritated to no end with whining and complaining

' _Why did our Jinchuuriki have to have such free souls and like to wander, but I swear if Utakata gives me I'm like a bubble I float where the wind takes me crap I swear I'll bust up his bubble blower'_ thought Mei as she acted out the opening line of Utakata's argument.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chiasa had been back in the leaf village as a newly minted Chunin for about three weeks going over everything in preparation for clearing her Itachi's name, in those same three weeks she took the letter Itachi wrote to her and a copy of the orders from Danzo to wipe out the Uchiha clan to Itachi's cousin Aoi Uchiha the new head of the Uchiha clan.

Chiasa sitting in her own little personal hot spring she found deep within the woods in the Senju compound was thinking about her trip to see Aoi.

 **Flash back**

Walking to the entrance to the Uchiha district she was met by Aoi who was returning from a meeting with Hiashi for the police force. Chiasa who had never seen Aoi up close before was nearly the spitting image of Itachi and sasuke's mother Mikoto but her hair was shaved on the left side and all brushed over to the right of her head with a couple of red and golden blonde braids.

Chiasa who was a little shorter than her called out to the Uchiha Matriarch "Aoi Uchiha-san, can I talk to you it is important"

Aoi who was a little irritated with Hiashi for being so stuck was surprised to hear Chiasa call out to her, knowing a little of the girl like her relation to the Hokage, her Jinchuuriki status and the fact she wore a veil to hid her face. Aoi decided to stop and wait for the girls who was five years her junior to catch up. When she did Aoi was surprised to see her lower half of her face open for people to see was marred by a frown, wondering what she wanted "hello Chiasa Uzuki Senju-san how may I help you" she said politely unlike her predecessor and the most of the clansmen that died she was dare she say like Itachi, who believed in the village before the clan and held the same pacifist ideals as him. She also didn't like to brag or act arrogantly like she had a stick up her ass, granted she was prideful but she was humble as well.

Chiasa nodded to Aoi when she heard the question said quietly "can we talk somewhere private I have come across some important information on your clan"

Aoi even though she preached village before the clan still took breaches and leaks in clan secrets seriously nodded her head and told Chiasa to follow her.

In Aoi home.

Sitting in the lounge of Aoi home Chiasa noted that it was plain yet homely and distinctly feminine after scanning the room she saw Aoi come in from the kitchen with a tray that had a pot of tea and some cups on it. Letting Aoi sit down Chiasa poured herself and Aoi a tea, taking a sip Chiasa looked up to see Aoi looking at her waiting for her to talk.

Chiasa smiled and said "well where to start…oh I know here please take a look and if need be a copy" she said handing Aoi her and Itachi's marriage certificate.

Aoi when she was handed the document was expecting a lot of things but when she saw the title headed as a marriage agreement she was mildly shocked, but as she read further through the agreement she saw the date it was written up 17 years ago a month or two before Chiasa's birth seeing nothing out of the ordinary except when she read the grooms name and the people who were behind it.

Aoi looked from the paper to Chiasa then back to the paper again before blinking owlishly twice and saying "dam isn't that a shock to think Itachi-kun got hitched before I did" Aoi then looked at Chiasa and said "Itachi knows about this doesn't he…" Chiasa just nodded and gained a faint blush but Aoi caught it and said flabbergasted "NO, you did it didn't you"

Chiasa nodded blushing a little more at remembering the nights filled with passionate love making mixed in with rough wild sex. She then mumbled "while we're in the hidden mist he came to my hotel room each night"

Aoi when she heard that throughout the entire time Chiasa was in the hidden mist she was having her brains fucked out each night by her dear sweet calm and mostly composed cousin nearly fainted but held it off because what she said next.

Chiasa then handed her the other document the one with the orders to kill the Uchiha and said "Aoi, this is the main reason I came to visit you"

Aoi took the file and read the first page and quickly started leafing through the rest of them the main words she picked out

Third Hokage…Uchiha…coup de tat…wiped out…Itachi…will kill them all.

Aoi then clenched her fists and started repeating "dam him, dam him" but was broken from her trance

Chiasa seeing Aoi get upset spoke "Aoi-san it wasn't the Third that ordered it, it was Danzo he also took Shisui's eye and killed him, it's all there in the file but I need it back because I have taken this matter to my grandmother she's going to clear Itachi's name and your clan and have the elder council disbanded and Danzo arrested for going behind the Hokage's back"

Aoi was still upset nodded and wiped away some tears that threatened to spill, Chiasa seeing this moved over to be next to her and put her arm round her in a hug, Aoi calming down enough to think rationally said "I'll make sure to be at the next council meeting, I will also tell the clan, they will welcome you with open arms I promise, we all served with Itachi in the forces and thought it was so out of character for what he did, but now. Now it all makes perfect sense, thank you for telling me this and bringing it to my attention."

They then sat in a companionable silence which was broken by Aoi who said "so when am I going to see little blond Itachi's or raven haired girls running round the place"

Chiasa blushed a crimson red and sputtered "I would love to have kids but I want to focus on my ninja career at the moment when I get to 25 or older but I wouldn't think of having any before then, but if I did I don't know if I would be a good mother being called away for missions it wouldn't be good for them but then again Itachi-kun according to soba won't be re-joining the forces he will be a reservist and only called upon in case of another invasion so he could be at home." Said Chiasa thinking out loud towards the end.

Aoi though could just imagine Itachi being a stay at home dad, just thinking about it made her laugh. But was cut off when Chiasa said "oh yeah…we found Mikoto-sama's eyes and we're going to transplant them into Itachi so he gain the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Aoi hearing Itachi was going to have the Eternal Mangekyou fainted, oh she knew of those eyes the last person to wield such power was Madara Uchiha.

 **Flash back end**

Chiasa in her hot spring was also thinking of her lesbian partner Mei the Mizukage, oh how happy she was, she was supposed to have her first trip there as ambassador in three weeks unless a mission cropped up then Neji would be going in her stead, which surprised her when he so willingly offered to be her substitute and her escort guard to the mist, she also thought of the surprise her and her Sisters, mother and grandmother thought up.

Looking at the height of the sun she gauged that it was about noon meaning she should be getting out and heading in for lunch before she had to be at the council chambers to witness the proceedings at Aoi and Tsunade's invite that and Tsunade was practically grooming her to start sitting in as the Uzumaki head, the reason she wasn't forced onto CRA was because of her Jinchuuriki status and that the seal weaken to the point of nearly collapsing during pregnancy unless you were on good term the Bijuu within would always try to break free.

 **The council chambers**

Chiasa was sitting in the back of the room just off to the left of Tsunade and the right of Aoi in the shadows with Itachi standing behind her in a plain black cloak lucky for him his cover story he told the rest of the organisation worked like a charm and none of them not even tobi suspected an ulterior motive. He then placed a reassuring hand on Chiasa's shoulder making her put her own over the top and smile up at him.

Tsunade seeing everyone from the shinobi council was gathered she motioned for an ANBU to pass out folders to each of the clan heads and division heads who were there.

One by one they each opened there folders and read through the entirety of the folder, when they were done Shikaku Nara spoke in an unbored tone "well this is interesting…what were you proposing my lady…because if what you say is true then I know some of you will think I have lost my mind but we should revoke his missing ninja status and allow him to return to the village but be placed in house arrest for a year before being allowed to travel freely"

Hiashi being a Hyuuga and hating the Uchiha was natural to him said "Shikaku are you serious…"

He would of said more but Aoi spoke "what why wouldn't he be Itachi was and is utterly loyal to the village he under what he presumed were orders from his Hokage followed them out with high proficiency…so what is he guilty of following the orders of his kage, performing the duties his ANBU status dictates"

When Aoi said that some of the clan heads who had the main say in this event nodded in agreement, it was then Shikaku spoke again "I completely agree with Aoi-san, you have to think logically here what is Itachi really guilty of other than following orders…if Itachi were here to say he was following orders then I think that would be more than enough evidence to clear his name and have Danzo thrown behind bars"

Itachi and Chiasa as the clan heads were talking were watching on, when Aoi his older cousin spoke in his defence he smiled a little, he was thankful the jonin commander was also sticking his neck out for him. Chiasa couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness creep into her heart as she saw nearly everyone nod in agreement with Aoi and Shikaku. She then looked at her grandmother who was sitting there with a neutral look on her face but knew she was happy with the way everything was going.

Tsunade letting the clan head talk a little longer on the subject well she says a little longer but it was more like another hour and a half of arguing with Aoi slowly getting one or two of the more stubborn clan heads to see it her way.

Deciding they had argued enough Tsunade glanced over at Chiasa and Itachi before motioning for Itachi to come forward and stand beside her. She then addressed the assembled clans "well I believe from the way you were all talking and how it all sounded that all of you bar the Hyuuga are in favour of allowing Itachi Uchiha to have his S-rank missing Ninja status revoked"

Choza stood and looked at Tsunade and said in a friendly but firm tone "yes we do but…there are some stipulations he must abide by he is to hand over any and all information on the Akatsuki organisation you have told us about…he is to tell us the names of any contacts they had in the village, he is to tell us what he knows about Danzo and is to serve a minimum of two years house arrest with three squads of ANBU watching him constantly"

Itachi who had slowly made his way to the Hokage's side gained the attention of most of the heads, removing his hood he answered Choza for Tsunade "I see no problem with what you have asked of me as it has always been my priority to hold the mission above all… _'Accept possibly my wife now'_ " he added the last bit in his head.

Tsunade hearing his answer said "brilliant you are to report to the torture and interrogation building tomorrow to hand over all the information you have"

Itachi nodded and retreated back into the shadows to Chiasa's side. Some of the Clan heads were about to leave when Tsunade spoke halting them "oh before I forget my granddaughter I take you all know who her real parents are correct.

The Clan heads all nodded since it was a secret only those of the Shinobi council, elder council and direct family to Chiasa knew.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said "yes well because of her age of 16 she is old enough to take the seat of clan head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze clans but seeing as it is not allowed for more than one member to hold multiple votes, I have spoken with Chiasa and she has decided she wants to merge the clans as one creating the kasai deiji clan (fire daisy)."

Chiasa hearing her grandmother stood from her seat and walked up next to her and looked out over the other clan heads "it will be a pleasure working alongside all of you…before you ask CRA is out of the question as a Jinchuuriki a pregnancy puts undue strain on the seal weakening the seal significantly" said making that point clear as day as she saw a couple of the minor clan heads get a gleam in their eyes, she then smirked at seeing it replaced by a semi-noticeable scowl.

Aoi and Itachi were both stunned at the mention of Chiasa merging her mothers and fathers clans together, Itachi even though stunned by his wife's decision kept a straight face much like Gaara but if you looked carefully you would have seen an imperceptible smile.

Aoi stood and walked over to Chiasa and gave her a hug before saying with an arm wrapped round Chiasa's shoulders "well I don't know about you but the Uchiha supporting this clan seeing as we have more than enough of a reason"

Inoichi chuckled at the ballsy move of his daughter's friend's political nous he being one of the heads that didn't stand up waved at Chiasa and said "considering in a couple of years Ino will be leading the clan I'll see if we can support your clan as well"

Hidekei who was only standing in for his half-sister as head until she decided to claim the title spoke from his position exuberantly "well you've helped our clan so much in the past you have the Kurama with you…" he then paused before adding "…that and if I don't I may fall prey to Yakumo-chan's genjutsu and possibly her bo-staff" that little end comment bought some of the other men present to fit of laughter and Shikaku looking at him sympathetically before murmuring 'troublesome women' only to have a frying pan appear out of nowhere and smack him in the back of the head before disappearing again getting another troublesome.

Tsunade seeing they were done for the meeting dismissed everyone.

Walking with Aoi, Chiasa and Itachi were walking side by side talking with one another, with Chiasa not noticing they had arrived at the Uchiha compound.

Aoi giggled at Chiasa, while Itachi was thinking _'heh just like Kushina-sama'_ he then tapped her on her lace covered forehead making her pout before looking round to see around 15 adult Uchiha ranging from 20-30 years old as well as about five really young toddlers wombling between their relatives and family and three or so academy level children about 5-8 years old.

Aoi then clapped her hands together and said "Hi everyone…you all know why your gathered and I have also explained the mission Itachi was tasked with…so without further ado I would like to reacquaint you with my cousin Itachi and his wife Chiasa of the kasai deiji which is a formation of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans."

Hearing themselves being introduced Itachi stepped out from behind Aoi, Chiasa waved and got a couple of excitable waves back from the children and a few smiles and nods from the other clan members, surprisingly none frowned at her. She was then looked at her husband Itachi only to feel a tug on her pant leg, looking down she saw a little Uchiha girl looking up at her, what shocked her was her resemblance to Mikoto was even more uncanny than that of Aoi's. Picking the girl up she smiled when the girl smiled and hugged up to her more she then looked around too find the little girl's parents only to get a sad smile from Aoi and the older Uchiha, Aoi mouthed the words later to her.

Itachi while this was happening was in his usual caring mode like when he is around Chiasa and before the massacre took place was shaking hands with some of the Uchiha he had done missions with for the village. After going round and being told multiple times they weren't mad made Itachi a little happier than when he arrived thinking even though they might accept him they wouldn't forgive him. He then turned and saw Chiasa holding a little girl that looked like the spitting image of his mother as a child, he then saw the sad looks the older members had but not the younger activating his sharingan he saw Aoi mouth the words 'later' to Chiasa. Nodding to himself since he would like to know why there was a mini version of his mother running round he excused himself and went back to his wife who was holding a little conversation with the little girl and Aoi.

 **Later at the clan heads home. [Itachi's and Sasuke home in anime]**

Sitting in the Kitchen of their new home Chiasa was watching as Momo the little girl from earlier was sitting drinking a glass of orange juice next Aoi who was sitting across from Itachi who was next to her.

Aoi knowing they would want to know about the child spoke "well where to start, actually more like how do I put this Momo-chan has both your DNA Itachi and your mother's, we only know this because we had her tested after finding her about two and half years ago at the end of the pier where the Uchiha children would practice their fire jutsu.

Apart from knowing who her biological parents are we no next to nothing other than assuming she was created in a lab somewhere, considering Mikoto-sama had been dead nearly 5 years and you had been out the same length of time." Said Aoi as she ruffled Momo's midnight black hair making the girls obsidian eyes crinkle in happiness as she was drinking her juice.

When Itachi and Chiasa heard Momo was essentially Itachi's daughter they were both shocked and looking at the happy Momo. Chiasa looked away and asked "So has anyone adopted her or is she living with anyone"

Aoi shook her head "no she lives in one of the small one bedroom homes but she is constantly round at other clan members' homes for meals and playing with the other children, she only uses the place for sleeping as none of our homes have the room." She finished.

Itachi who was still staring at Momo could see the resemblance of both him and his mother like she had his nose and mouth and she had his pronounced tear-troughs, while she gained his mother's hair, eyes and face shape. He also saw that other than her eyes crinkling in happiness at the loving touch she got from Aoi, the 2 ½ year old was keeping a remarkable show of remaining neutral. He then looked from his wife to Aoi and said "she shows a lot of…potential may I ask does she have the Sharingan active"

Chiasa when she heard him ask his question she was about to scold him {funny right} but Aoi just waved it off "no, no she does show a lot of potential according to Manabu-san one of the elder Uchiha he said that she reminded him of a younger you, staying mostly detached from people, but then rarely like Mikoto-sama she can be a really sweet and kind little girl.

As for the Sharingan she awoke it about a year ago which is abnormal by any means for her being only one and a little bit, but then again most Uchiha children weren't attacked by two blank masked men with the foundations kanji for ROOT on them luckily me and Ryota were doing a quick sweep of the compound before we went to bed and saw them sneaking in to her home.

By the time we got there she was awake and crying at the sight of one of them poised to strike her with a kunai but me and Ryota killed them both, Ryota was the first to notice her eyes he then told me once I saw I quickly put my hand over her face she wouldn't see the dead bodies, Ryota removed them with the help of Sabura who heard a commotion from across the street when they were gone I picked her up and calmed her down enough to gentle hit a pressure point in her neck making her go to sleep deactivating her Sharingan eyes… before you ask we haven't told her how to reactivate them as she is still too young and the strain on her chakra would be too much." Finished Aoi who saw Chiasa looking sadly at the little girl and Itachi she couldn't read him his face was completely blank.

Itachi sighed "So I guess we know Danzo managed to get a hold of my mothers and my DNA, but that also leaves the question who would betray him and hand the girl over to you, but I believe Danzo won't be a problem much longer not if Lady Hokage has anything to say" he then looked out the corner of his eye and saw Chiasa looking at him that screamed _'can she stay with us she is technically your daughter'_ Itachi closed his eyes and nodded his head making Chiasa uncharacteristically grin and clap her hands before jumping up and picking the little girl up making her squeal in excitement, she then started rubbing her cheek against hers making Aoi and Itachi sweat drop and sigh respectively.

Chiasa getting out of her happy mode looked at Momo and said "Momo-chan do you want a mummy" she said remembering what Yuugao said to her all those years ago.

Momo looked at the woman she thought looked pretty who had turned up with the man she was told by her Aoi-oba-chan was her father. She in a rare show of emotion which was a little unnerving even for Itachi smiled and nodded in a cute fashion "Momo have a mummy now"

Chiasa who heard the reply nodded before kissing her on the cheek "yep you can call me Kaa-chan and the limp towel is your tou-kun, she finished smiling cheekily at Itachi who slightly bristled at the comment remained calm knowing she was intentionally provoking him.

Itachi looked at Aoi who was giggling at him sighed and stood up and circled the table and placed a hand on her head only to have the girl wriggle from Chiasa's firm grasp and jump into his chest surprising him a little, using his shinobi reaction time he was able to stop the 2 ½ year old falling nearly six feet to the floor.

Chiasa pouted that Momo wriggled away, she was soon joined by Aoi who giggled and said "I do believe Momo is a daddy's girl" Chiasa hearing the comment smiled at the scene. She then glanced at the time and saw it was nearly 8:00 pm, she then made three shadow clones two to get Momo's stuff from her little home and one to start packing her stuff up at the Senju compound seeing as she would be spending the unforeseeable future at the Uchiha compound.

She walked behind Itachi and noticed that Momo had fallen asleep and was snuggled into his chest, she also saw Itachi had a content smile on his face, the only thing she had seen that was even remotely close to that was the morning after they had sex, but what had her confused was the fact that he activated his Sharingan and was looking Momo over what she guessed were seals. Chiasa then whispered in his ear that they needed to put Momo to bed.

Itachi hearing his wife nodded and thought to himself _'good it doesn't look like Danzo had time to placed seals on her…now what room to put her in hmmm how about my the guest bedroom probably the most girly since Kushina-sama would always visit mother'_

He turned and saw Chiasa chatting away to Aoi, while they were talking Itachi spoke knowing they would hear him "I'll put little Momo in the guest bedroom" Chiasa acknowledged him by turning and blowing a kiss to both of them and saying goodnight and Aoi waved and said goodnight as well.

 **20 minutes later**

Itachi had returned to the kitchen only to see four Chiasa's in the living area, he watched as each of them gave her a storage scroll each they then dispelled one by one. Chiasa turned and saw her husband looking at her with a raised eyebrow and look saying _'I take it that's Momo's stuff'_ Chiasa nodded and said "the first two are the last one is just my toiletries and some clothing mainly my shinobi gear I'll bring my other stuff tomorrow while you have your mothers eyes implanted"

Itachi nodded and said "Well you obviously want to see the master bedroom" Chiasa nodded and followed him out the room.

 **The next day at hospital**

Itachi was sitting down on a hospital bed across from Tsunade who was looking some medical notes after doing a very thorough medical examination, Itachi who was still going to go through with his plan for Sasuke sighed _'please forgive Chiasa'_ he then spoke up to Tsunade "lady Tsunade I have a request"

Tsunade looked at the man her granddaughter for some reason loved nodded for him to continue "if I should die before Chiasa is twenty…" he then paused before opening his eyes "…to secure my future and the promise that I would give Chiasa some children I would like it if you took a couple of sperm samples and this letter I have written explaining everything to her"

Tsunade looked at him and nodded "thank you I will do that…I know it will mean a lot to Chiasa when the time comes."

Itachi then laid down on the operating bed and watched as Tsunade placed a container filled with preservatives that held his mother's eyes. Those were the last things he saw before Tsunade put him in a deep slumber.

 **With Chiasa and Momo**

Chiasa having kissed Itachi goodbye before he went to the ANBU torture and Interrogation building then the hospital for the transplant, made her way to the guest bedroom that was now Momo's bedroom.

Quietly opening the door Chiasa creeped in and made her way to the side of Momo's bed. Seeing she was asleep and looking dam cute, Chiasa reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed before running her hand through Momo's hair gently.

After a minute of this she saw Momo begin to stir and turn onto her back and open her sleepy eyes looking up at her. Smiling Chiasa caressed her cheek and said lovingly to her new daughter "Momo-chan come on we have to get you dressed and fed, we're going to go visit Baa-chan and Oba-chan today"

Momo hearing she was going to meet lots of new people smiled a little before sitting up and resting her little head against Chiasa's arm and mumbling "hai Kaa-chan, ne help get dress"

Chiasa hearing Momo's mumbling nodded and told the two and half year old to wait there. Going to the cupboard where she quietly hung her clothing up last night chose a black high collared female Uchiha T-shirt with the crest on the back as well as a white calf length skirt.

Nodding to herself Chiasa went back over to Momo who was now standing on the bed in nothing but underwear now, blinking a couple of times wondering when got her underwear on and actually out of her Pj's which saw were hastily stuffed under her pillow, shaking her head in amusement she told Momo to reach up to the sky doing so Momo felt Chiasa drop the top overhead, Momo then slithered her arms through the short sleeves before pulling it down properly over her tummy. Chiasa smiled and helped the little girl into her skirt before zipping and buttoning it up at the back.

Picking her up Chiasa carried Momo to the kitchen and they sat down to a bacon and egg breakfast.

 **At the Senju compound**

When they were at the gate Chiasa made some shadow clones and had them seal up the rest of her belongings. The real Chiasa who was carrying Momo who was on her first trip out of the Uchiha district made a bee-line for the gazebo by the pond surrounded by willow trees knowing her mother Yuugao, aunty Anko and big sister Kurenai would be there while Yakumo would be with her half-brother learning the ropes in running the clan before going to train, Kin would be sleeping or at Sai place as they were now thinking of moving in together.

Getting to the gazebo she smiled at seeing her mother looking between her and Momo with a raised eyebrow, Anko was looking confused and Kurenai was internally screaming KAWAII at how cute the two looked together.

Chiasa sat down with Momo who being the typical two year old looked at the three women amazed before remembering some manners she was taught to do when meeting new people "uh hello I'm Momo Uchiha" she saved waving with one hand and puffing out her chest at the same time.

It was then Yuugao not being able to stand it said "aren't you a little young to have a child dear"

Chiasa snorted before covering Momo's ears "she is a test-tube baby and she is technically Itachi's blood daughter as we believe that Danzo managed to get a hold of Itachi and Mikoto's DNA making her his daughter."

Anko looked a little sick at the thought as did Kurenai who said "but Mikoto was Itachi's mother"

Chiasa nodded and replied "and let me tell you Itachi was none too pleased when we were alone, before you say anything he doesn't hate Momo quite the opposite we found out last night that shes a bit of a daddy's girl"

When they heard that and nodded Chiasa removed her hands from Momo's ears giving the girl her first opportunity to wriggle off her mother's lap but end up in another's more specifically Anko's.

Momo throughout the morning they were at the compound went from being hugged by Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao, but also Shizune and Kin who turned up.

Chiasa looking at the time saw it was time to pick Itachi up from the hospital picked Momo up and they said goodbye before leaving for the hospital.

 **At the hospital**

Arriving at the hospital Chiasa went to the receptionist who kindly pointed her in the right direction to Itachi's room.

 **Meanwhile in Itachi's room**

Tsunade having done the eye transplant rather easily had returned a couple of minutes before Chiasa had, she was currently unwrapping the bandages from around Itachi's eyes before telling him the results of his results about his illness and if she could heal him. As she pulled the last of the wrappings off, she saw his plain black eye gazing at her with disinterest.

Itachi knowing it was Tsunade calmly waited for her to check his eyes which weren't sore anymore feeling the last of the bandages fall away he looked at his Kage even though it will be for a short period said as she ran a quick scan on his eyes "well…how did it work and have you sorted everything"

Tsunade nodded her and said "Yes while you were unconscious we were able to extract multiple sperm samples, don't worry they are on ice in the hokage vault within another vault that has seals and the test tubes that hold it all have seals as well…the vault is well hidden as in I only know where it is, as for your eyes your free to use them as you please…" she then paused walking over to the seat and sitting down.

Itachi seeing her pause like she didn't want to continue said for her "it is my illness isn't it…I thought so I came to the conclusion long ago that even you wouldn't be able to heal me"

Tsunade nodded her head gravely "are you going to tell her that you practical have two years to live maybe less depending on how you look after yourself"

Itachi merely looked at her with his newly activated eyes which were now a 10 bladed shuriken pattern with a hexagon in the middle that had a four pointed star in the centre, "I'll tell her tonight"

Hearing that Tsunade nodded and was about to leave when Chiasa walked in carrying Momo who looked very tired. Tsunade seeing the little girl walked over to Chiasa and gave her the look that meant _'explain or feel pain'_ gulping a little Chiasa adjusted Momo a little and walked passed Tsunade and sat in the chair next to Itachi's bed after handing Momo to her father.

She then looked at Tsunade who seemed a little amused at the sight of a highly trained S rank ninja being so gently, shaking her head Chiasa explained the whole thing for the third time that day, but knew she was going to have to explain it at least another three more times.

Tsunade at the end said "well that's another thing that Danzo has against his name attempted murder of a minor of a clan"

Chiasa nodded and said "so Sobo when are you going to being dealing with Danzo"

Tsunade huffed a little and said "it will be soon unless anything major comes up that requires my full attention like the Kazekage being kidnapped or Konoha being destroyed by Kami"

Itachi who was by nature a little pessimistic grunted "hn…I wouldn't going saying things like Lady Hokage it might just happen seeing as though the current Kazekage is a Jinchuuriki, before you ask I don't know who the Akatsuki will send but I have a feeling it could be Sasori and possible Deidara as for when they will strike and attempt to capture him I don't know either, seeing as me and Kisame were tasked with the 4 and 9 tails"

Tsunade just nodded wearily before leaving to send Gaara information and stating that Sasori and Deidara could possibly be the ones sent to capture him in the future."

Seeing Tsunade leave Chiasa stood up and lifted up her veil revealing her deiji Hebigan to him while he had his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated looking at her. Chiasa then bent down and gave Itachi a quick kiss on the lips before doing the same to Momo on the forehead. After she straightened up and said "so when I came up I ran into Sakura who helped with the operation and she said you would be allowed out of her when Tsunade left."

Itachi nodded and carefully climbed out of bed handing Momo to Chiasa as he put on his sandals doing so they then left the hospital intent on spending the day together getting curious stares from everyone, while in town they ran into Yakumo and Ino who had become fast friends which she had to explain everything no thanks to Itachi standing silently and observing everything.

That evening after Momo had been put to bed Chiasa was curled up on the couch in the Uchiha manor reading a book on seals that had all her father's notes and much to her dismay Jiraiya's notations as well. She was also just wearing a dressing gown since she had a shower and doesn't really like wearing much to bed.

Itachi was sitting in a normal one person seat with a cup of tea and his eyes were closed the whole time getting ready to face his wife's hysterics and was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with Uchiha symbol on the back and beige pants. Sighing he opened his eyes and said "Chiasa"

Chiasa hearing her name looked up from her book "hmm"

Itachi taking that as a yes ploughed on ahead "in the hospital Tsunade ran some test on my illness that I have and we estimate that I will likely not see my 23rd year, I will likely die in two years if I stay in good health but if I were to fight using my eyes I would likely die as a result" he finished placing his cup of tea down.

Chiasa didn't know what to think her life had been up and down first she's abandoned and left for dead by the Orphanage, she then ridiculed by the children her own age for blindness and by the adults for Kyuubi, she's then threatened with rape by Kiba, she finds out the man she looked up to lied to her nearly her whole life while her godfather also abandoned her, she finds out an organisation of S-rank criminals is after her and no to top it all off her husband the only man she was ever going to love the one person in her entire time of knowing him made her happy was going to die in a few short years or sooner. She couldn't take getting any more bad news, she did the one thing she hadn't done since finding out about her real parents, and she stood up and ran out the room crying.

Itachi who really hated seeing her cry frowned and made a shadow clone in case Momo woke up he then followed her out the room only to see her running off into the woods of the Uchiha district. Frowning further Itachi took off after her.

Chiasa didn't really make it that far into the forested area before collapsing against a tree sobbing her heart out. It wasn't too much later that Itachi appeared and sat next to her and pulled her on to his lap and start laying kisses on her forehead while rubbing her back all the while feeling his shirt get damp from all the tears she was sheading.

While she was crying Itachi stayed quite for a minute before speaking quietly "watashi no ai I have made preparations for my imminent death so that it will be easier on you, as well as being able to keep my promise of children even if I am not alive."

Chiasa who was half listening chocked out "I knew you were slowly dying but I thought…I thought we would have longer together"

Itachi pulled her closer and held her a little longer before saying "I know you had things planned out but we are shinobi things change quickly…you know this more than anyone and you have endured you will do what you have always done and soldier through and it will be easier because you have people that care like the Hokage, Yuugao, Kurenai, Anko, Yakumo, Kin, Ibiki, Ino and now Momo and the rest of the Uchiha as well as Mei"

Chiasa cried a little more but nodded and gave her a teary kiss and said "please just stay with me and hold me for a while longer"

Itachi nodded and stayed holding her he then looked at the sky _'Kushina-onee-sama, Mother, please help be strong when I am gone'_ he thought as a lone tear made its way done his face.

Looking down he saw Chiasa had fallen asleep from the emotional fatigue smiling down at her, he picked her up and took her back to the house.

Getting there instead of placing her in their bed he gently placed her next to Momo straightening himself he smiled fondly at the scene as Momo and Chiasa subconsciously snuggled closer to one another, he then retreated to his old room across the hall for the night, not being able to sleep in their bed without her.

Over the next three weeks Chiasa was spending more and more time with Momo and her family as well as the rest of the Uchiha clan, when she wasn't with them she would leave Momo in the care of Itachi who was trying to distance himself which hurt Chiasa more than anyone would know, she would be training her Nin, ken, Gen, snake and fuinjutsu as well as practicing in Kasumi's Chakra where she could now go to version 2 cloak without repercussions.

Things between Chiasa and Itachi even though he was trying to distance himself he was still trying to a loving husband and father to Chiasa and Momo, his problem was the guilt he was feeling with what he was going to do in 9 months which led him to not being able to sleep in the same bed as Chiasa, which then lead Chiasa sleeping with Momo who was happy but she could sense tension between her mother and father she knew something bad was going to happen to her little family but she didn't know what. Chiasa was slowly coming to terms with the fact her husband wouldn't be round in a year or two she wanted to cherish what she had with Itachi while he was still alive but every time she tried something it didn't seem to work hell the other day she gave a morning blow job which he was grateful for but as soon as he emptied his load in her mouth he went and got a shower before disappearing to god knows where, hell she managed lure him into their bed one night to have her way with him but he said he wasn't in the mood.

Waking up she hoped to see Itachi but she saw the little stoic bundle of joy that was Momo looking at her curiously. Chiasa smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting up and stretching letting the covers fall away leaving her naked chest free to the morning air making her nipple go slightly stiff.

Momo looked at her mother who was completely naked shrugged it off because she started going to bed naked as well since her mother did it. Momo then climbed out of bed and headed for her closet and pulled on a little black skirt and white Uchiha clan top before looking at her mother who was now wearing a blue lace thong and bra while grabbing her normal clothing she always wore.

In the kitchen

Getting to the kitchen they saw a note saying that Itachi was called in to speak with the ANBU commander and that Tsunade wanted her for a mission when she woke up. Looking sadly at Momo she said "hey Momo how would like to spend the day with the Hokage before she drops you home this evening with Itachi-kun"

Momo looked up from her bowl of cereal "why can't I stay with you" she asked making it really hard for her to accept the mission unless it was her ambassador mission to the mist then she would take Momo with her to meet Mei.

Chiasa smiled and sat across from Momo and said "Mo-chan mummy has to do a mission for the Hokage"

Momo hearing her mother would be leaving looked a little sad but brightened up knowing her mother's sisters and mother would visit her and play with, she then nodded still a little sad she was leaving a couple of days.

Chiasa picked her up after their hasty breakfast was eaten and shunshinned to the Hokage.

At the hokage office

Appearing in the office she saw that Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Ten-ten waiting, Chiasa smiled and put Momo down and watched her toddle over to Tsunade who picked her up and sat her in her lap and was about to start the mission briefing when a Chunin from the cipher Corp burst in the room handing Tsunade a scroll.

Tsunade quickly read the scroll and nodded "we have just received word from sand that the Akatsuki have made their move and have successful captured Gaara as of early this morning, sand was booby trapped in their escape and are unable to follow and to top it off Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori, So Kakashi, Chiasa and Sakura you will head straight for the sand village as for Guy and your team you will start scouring river country since that was where the two Akatsuki members were heading. You have your orders you have half an hour to leave…and I'll look after the young miss don't worry Mago Chiasa."

Chiasa nodded and headed straight for the gate seeing as she already had her stuff packed.


End file.
